A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess
by Crystal Knight
Summary: An unknown enemy kills the king & queen of Rosaria & it is revealed to the royal family that the late king & queen had an older child that was lost 15 years earlier in a crash in Japan. A search for this lost princess begins & Usagi finds herself to be that lost princess. Usagi knows nothing about the Kingdom of Rosaria or ruling. How will she cope with this new development?
1. Heir To The Throne, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 01: "Heir To The Throne, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes after 'Sailor Moon R' and its based  
off of a dream I had. Comment and follow. Thanks!

**** 01 ****

It was only a month after the royal princess 'Serenity Renee Rosendorf  
had been born. It was late July, 1978 and the royal family was on a trip  
to Japan to visit that country. However, upon arrival in Japan, the weather  
took a turn for the worse and the royal jet crashed in a field. The Pilot  
was killed, but the king and queen was hurt but they survived. However, their  
baby 'Serenity' couldn't be found within the wreckage and the king and queen  
tried looking for their baby, but the baby girl wasn't found.

The baby however made it out alive without no injuries. The baby had crawled away  
from the wreckage until she grew tired and rested near a shade tree. A young couple  
named Kenji and Ikuko had discovered the child. They saw that the baby girl was alone.  
Their was a pendant around the girl's neck that had an emblem on it with two female  
lions. Each lion was facing each other. One lion had a olive branch on it's hind claw  
and the other had three arrows on it's hind claw. There was a name underneath the lions  
which said: "ROSENDORF." Ikuko took pity on the girl and decided to adopt the girl.

"Can we keep her? She's so adorable!"

Ikuko spoke with excitement in her voice. Kenji looked at the Baby girl and  
answered.

"She looks like she is of noble birth. Maybe we can take her to the authorities  
so that she reunited with her family."

Kenji gave his two cents worth. Ikuko looked a bit sad and an idea popped in her  
head and she spoke.

"We can say this girl here is the daughter of my sister."

Ikuko stated to her husband. Kenji had better thoughts about making up a story, but  
Ikuko wouldn't back down from her crazy idea.

"Ikuko Usagi Tsukino, are you listening to me?"

Kenji asked her in a frustrated voice.

"Oh please Kenji, we must adopt her. You know we have been trying to have children  
but we hadn't been successful yet. No one will know that this baby is of royal or  
noble birth if we hide this emblem and wrap her in a blanket."

Ikuko pleaded and Kenji gave into his wife. Ikuko took off the royal emblem from off  
the baby. Ikuko spoke again.

"Let's name her 'Usagi Tsukino' after my late mother?"

Ikuko told her husband and he agreed. He wasn't about to argue with her. Then fifteen  
years had passed.

THE PRESENT DAY - ROSARIA.

King William and Queen Renee went on a trip to the United States. All their children they  
had to remain behind in Rosaria. The jet plane they were on encountered some turbulence  
in the air. However, this wasn't the work of mother nature. There was a sinister force at work.  
The jet plane crashed on the ground and the pilot, the king and queen and all aboard the jet  
plane was killed. This unseen force was called the 'Evil Moon.' They loved causing  
mayhem and destruction to anyone who would pose a threat to them.

In the capitol of Rosaria... Rosarina by name, the royal court had been briefed of the  
demise of the king and queen. The oldest child Princess Sarah Rosendorf was notified that  
she would become the next queen. The Prime Minister, Henry Williamson came to princess  
Sarah and spoke.

"Your highness, I first like to express my sorrow for the loss of your parents. Normally.  
it would be you that would rule. However, there is another sibling you have that's two  
years older than you. I don't know if she's still alive. If she is... she would be queen."

The Prime minister announced to Princess Sarah.

"Very good Prime Minister. If my older sister is still alive, where would she be?"

Princess Sarah asked him in a curious tone.

"Your mother and father loved traveling a lot. Records state that fifteen years ago,  
they visited Japan. I could have our officials test all the girls DNA from about fifteen  
years of age and see if we come up with a match. Shall I proceed?"

The Prime Minister asked Sarah.

"Yes, proceed and good luck to you."

Sarah answered and the Prime Minister nodded and left. Sarah knew that there was another sibling  
but she didn't know the name of her older sister. One of the attendants approached her and  
spoke.

"Your highness, your older sister's name is Serenity Renee. She was born in June of 1978. She'd  
be a teenager by now. I don't know what her life would be like. However, I am sure she would  
feel like something was empty and needed to be filled. I hope you understand what I mean."

The female attendant spoke to Sarah.

"Yes, I understand."

Sarah answered the female attendant. Soon life would more challenging for the Rosendorf  
family and there would be one more family member.

In Tokyo, Usagi left school and she headed for home. She ran home. Usagi had lots of energy  
and wasn't about to waste any of her energy. She walked into her house and Ikuko greeted her.

"Welcome back Usagi!"

Ikuko greeted her.

"Hello mom."

Usagi greeted her back in a cheerful voice.

"How was school?"

Ikuko asked her in a curious tone.

"It was fine. I can't stay mom. I got to see Rei at the shrine."

Usagi told her mother. Went into her room and changed her clothes  
and then left as quickly as she came. Once at the shrine, Luna explained  
to the Senshi that a new enemy may soon appear because this new enemy  
was causing destruction to different places in the world. So far, this  
new enemy hadn't revealed themselves... not yet.

Usagi, however... her freedom as a civilian was about over. Agents from  
the Kingdom of Rosaria (or called the Rose Kingdom) had instructions to test  
all the girls' DNA in the nearby area of Tokyo who was fifteen years old or  
who was about to turn fifteen. The next day at Juuban Middle School, all the  
girls who was Usagi's age was tested. A sample of blood was taken from each.  
The reason given was there was an illness that could be a threat and they had  
to find the carrier and isolate her. Then it was Usagi's turn. Usagi hated  
needles. The nurse spoke softly to Usagi and spoke.

"There's no need to fear. It will be over before you know it."

The nurse told Usagi and she took a small sample of Usagi's blood and  
then labeled the vial and Usagi was free to go. It was a couple of days later  
when the results were in and two Rosarian agents knocked at the Tsukino's door  
and Ikuko opened the door and one of the agents spoke.

"Is Usagi Tsukino here?"

He asked in a calm tone.

"No, she's with friends. Would you like to come in?"

Ikuko answered them and invited them in. The agents came in at sat on the sofa  
whilst they waited for Usagi to return.

Elsewhere, Usagi was with Naru and Umino. They were at the Game Crown Arcade. They  
sat at the cafe that was adjacent to the arcade.

"Did you hear that the news reported there might be a princess of the Kingdom of Rosaria  
here in Tokyo? The news article states that this princess may be an ordinary girl and doesn't  
know about her royal heritage."

Naru stated to Usagi and Umino. Usagi looked surprised and Umino also looked surprised too.

"Really? I wonder what she's like."

Usagi wondered and she imagined how this princess's life would be as an ordinary person.  
Umino also wondered how this princess's life would be and wondered if this princess knew  
about her past.

"I really don't know much." Naru started and she continued, "the girl would be our age  
and most likely she won't know nothing about being royalty."

Naru stated. Usagi sipped her chocolate milkshake and then looked at the time.

"OH! I got to go home! I will call you later Naru! Bye Umino!"

Usagi told them and she paid for her milkshake and left for home. It didn't take Usagi to  
get back home. She opened the door and entered the house.

"Mom, I am back!"

Usagi greeted her mom and not seeing the agents. And sudden chill came over Usagi that she  
wasn't alone with her mom. Ikuko spoke to Usagi.

"These two gentlemen wanted to speak to you."

Ikuko told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head and spoke.

"Very well. I will listen what they have to say."

Usagi replied. She didn't know what this was about. One of the agents stood  
and spoke.

"You are Usagi Tsukino, correct?"

One of the Rosarian agents asked.

"Y yes."

Usagi answered nervously like she committed a crime.

"Two or three days ago, you gave a bit of blood for testing.  
We told everyone at the school that there was a possible illness  
going around, but that's not true. The real reason, is fifteen years  
ago, the king and queen of Rosaria, William and Renee Rosendorf visited  
this area and their child was lost in the plane's wreckage. We had believed  
that their child survived and we got the results that their oldest child  
still lives."

The agent announced to Usagi. Usagi was a bit puzzled and she spoke.

"And why does this child have to do with me?"

Usagi asked in an annoyed but surprised tone.

"Usagi, you are that child of William and Renee... you are their oldest  
daughter... the princess of Rosaria."

The agent explained to Usagi without upsetting her. However, upsetting Usagi was  
easy to do without much effort.

"You're lying! Mom please tell him that I am your daughter!"

Usagi begged as she spoke to the agent and then turning to her mother. Ikuko  
didn't know what to say. Then Usagi spoke again.

"It's not true. It can't be!"

Usagi begged.

"When you were a baby, you had a pendant with the Rosendorf family crest. If that  
were to be found, it would prove you are of the family of Rosendorf."

The agent revealed to Usagi. Usagi remained silent and didn't say anything more.  
Ikuko then spoke up.

"Could Usagi and I have some time to think this over for awhile?"

Ikuko asked the agents. The agents agreed and said they would return in 24  
hours. Ikuko, Kenji, Usagi, and Shingo were there in the Tsukino household  
and Ikuko spoke.

"Usagi, what those agents had said are true. You are the princess of Rosaria.  
This is the crest that they spoke of."

Ikuko brought out the royal necklace with pendant on it with the royal crest.  
She handed it to Usagi.

"It's yours. I am sure you can take good care of it?"

Ikuko asked Usagi.

"So, what they said is true...?"

Usagi asked her family... and she spoke again.

"I am the princess of Rosaria? W What will happen to me now?"

Usagi asked a she stuttered in her speech a bit. Her true destiny  
awaited her and it wasn't going to wait anymore.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/18/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	2. The Rosarian Princess, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 02: "The Rosarian Princess, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make sure I covered  
a lot in this chapter!

**** 02 ****

Usagi stood speechless as she looked at the royal crest of  
Rosaria. She knew that she would have to face the destiny  
that was always meant for her. Ikuko felt bad for Usagi  
because Usagi would have to learn all new things. Usagi had  
been a commoner for the last fifteen years. She only knew of the  
life of a commoner.

The next day was a quiet one. The media hadn't gotten word yet that  
Usagi was this lost princess. However, once they got word, Usagi would  
be bombarded with media and lots of cameras. Usagi sat at her desk at Juuban  
Middle School and didn't say anything to no one. Not even Naru or Umino.  
Naru knew that Usagi was distant and not speaking to no one. During the  
lunch break, Naru found Usagi against a tree sitting there crying silently.  
Naru wanted to help her. Usagi was able to tell Naru almost anything and  
Naru was very understanding towards Usagi. Naru spoke.

"Usagi, what's wrong? Did your boyfriend break up with you again?"

Naru asked in a worried but curious tone.

"No."

Usagi replied in a silent tone. Naru was determined to get to the root of  
the problem.

"Did you fail another exam?"

Naru asked again being a bit nosy.

"No..."

Usagi replied feeling a bit more agitated this time. Naru continued again.

"Did you wake up late this morning?"

Naru asked and Usagi exploded violently towards Naru.

"NO NARU! IT WASN'T NOT THAT! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL!?"

Usagi exploded at Naru and Naru felt bad that she pressured Usagi to the point  
that Usagi burst into anger. Naru turned to walk away, but she was stopped when Usagi placed  
a hand on her to keep her from going away. Usagi calmed down and spoke.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to be angry at you. Please sit down."

Usagi apologized to Naru and Naru sat down next to Usagi.

"You're forgiven. We are friends aren't we? You can share anything with me. What's  
bothering you?"

Naru forgave Usagi and asked what was bothering her. Usagi then spoke up again.

"Remember when all the girls our age was being tested?"

Usagi asked Naru if she remembered when all the girls were tested.

"Yes, I remember. What about it?"

Naru asked in a very curious tone.

"They weren't looking for a person with an illness, but they were looking  
for the lost princess of Rosaria."

Usagi revealed to Naru the real reason all the girls were tested.

"And I guess that they found the lost princess of Rosaria and you were  
not the princess of Rosaria?"

Naru asked Usagi. Usagi was a bit annoyed but calmed down and shed more tears  
and spoke.

"No... I am that lost princess... here look at this."

Usagi revealed as she brought out the crest that had the Rosendorf Family coat  
of arms on it. Naru was in wonderment at the news of this.

"You? You... you are this lost princess that they were looking for?"

Naru stammered for a bit in shock and then got control of herself and asked  
Usagi a question about being the lost princess of Rosaria. Usagi nodded her  
head and spoke again.

"Yes, that's right. Two Rosarian agents met me yesterday at home and told me so  
and my mom even confirmed it to me."

Usagi explained what had happened the day before at her home.

"Usagi, the only thing I know you are good at are sleeping in, being late,  
eating food and playing video games. I don't think you are princess material."

Naru expained to Usagi about some of her bad habits. Usagi gulped and spoke once  
more.

"Naru you're right. I don't nothing about ruling a country or governing the affairs  
of a country. All I have known is being a commoner for the last fifteen years. And  
now I have to be the princess of Rosaria. I am not just scared, I am terrified!"

Usagi explained to Naru about how she felt about being a princess and that all she  
knew was being a commoner.

"Usagi, do you know your real name? I mean the one given to you at birth?"

Naru asked Usagi if she knew what her birth name was. Usagi shook her head no  
and spoke.

"No. No I don't."

Usagi was in the dark. She didn't know her royal birth name.

"I don't know your royal birth name either. The news article didn't reveal the  
name. However, I believe it may be a very pretty name that would stand out  
in a crowd."

Naru answered Usagi that she didn't know Usagi's birth name either. Usagi put  
the Rosarian Family crest back in the pocket of her skirt so it wasn't seen by  
others. Usagi stopped crying and calmed down a bit. She looked at Naru.

"Naru, do you think I could be a good princess?"

Usagi asked a question about if she would make a good princess.

"If you put your mind to it like you are good at making friends, yeah I think you  
could become a good princess."

Naru told Usagi that she would make a good princess. Usagi still felt a bit uneasy about  
being a princess of a foreign land. Naru placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke.

"Don't worry Usagi, right now, people don't who you are and that's good. Use this opportunity  
to go and do what you do best. Wasn't you supposed to eat your lunch?"

Naru reminded Usagi that she should use this time to do what she loved to do, because once  
the media got word of this, Usagi's freedom would be over.

"You're right. I need to eat my lunch. Naru would you like to spend the rest of the lunch  
period with me?"

Usagi asked. Usagi didn't want to be alone. And the way she saw it, there was safety in numbers.  
Afterwards, Usagi went to the Hikawa Shrine for a Senshi meeting. They discussed the new  
unseen enemy which hadn't made anymore attacks since the King and Queen of Rosaria was killed.  
Usagi remained quiet and said not a word to the other Senshi. Usagi thought about what would  
happen once she was flown from Tokyo, Japan to Rosarina, Rosaria. She would be among stranger to  
all of those around her. Rei watched Usagi closely and she looked very concerned for Usagi. Rei  
put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Usagi what's wrong. You have been silent got here. You're not acting right."

Rei asked in a very concerned tone. The other Senshi stopped talking and focused on Usagi. Usagi  
turned and looked at Rei. Usagi spoke.

"I don't think it would be good to say anything right now..."

Usagi replied in a quiet voice to where only Rei could hear her.

"What do you mean?"

Rei asked intently. She was determined to get Usagi to spill the beans, however Usagi remained  
silent about what plagued her and Usagi suddenly burst into tears.

"I am sorry. I can't tell you... not yet..."

Usagi spoke in a depressed tone and she got up from the floor and ran out of the room and out  
of the Hikawa Shrine. She ran until she ran out of energy and she stopped and sat on a bench.  
She looked at that strange family crest that she was given by Ikuko and wondered about what  
held for her in the near future. She put the strange crest back into her pocket. Usagi just  
sat there not doing anything. She was supposed to go home and meet the two agents again. Usagi  
was so deep in thought that she forgot the time. Mamoru had walked by and noticed Usagi just sitting  
there alone. He knew she was deep in thought. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Usako?"

Mamoru called out to her and she looked at him. She suddenly embraced him and she burst into tears.  
She didn't say anything to him. She just cried. He knew something was bothering her. However, he  
knew nothing about what was told her yesterday. He calmed her down and sat next to her and he spoke.

"Usako, what's bothering you? If you love and trust me, please tell me."

Mamoru calmly asked her. She looked at him and she spoke.

"I don't think this place is the best place to tell you." She started and then she looked at her watch  
and she spoke again as she stood. "I must go home. My mom wants me to be home. She needs to spoke to  
me about something. I will call you soon. All right?"

Usagi spoke as she started for home and he replied said okay. He was concerned for her. He knew she  
was hiding something and it was bugging her. She ran home and not stopping anywhere else. She walked  
in and her mom stood in the living room with the two agents. They stood as Usagi entered the house.  
Ikuko greeted Usagi.

"Welcome Usagi. How was your day?"

Ikuko greeted her. Usagi looked at her mom and spoke in reply.

"It has been an emotional day."

Usagi revealed to her mom about her day.

"The agents would like to speak to you Usagi."

Ikuko revealed the agents wanted to speak to her. Usagi turned to the Rosarian agents. One of the  
agents spoke to her.

"Do you have that Rosendorf family crest with you?"

One of the agents spoke to Usagi about the Rosendorf Family crest.

"Yes, I have it in my pocket."

Usagi answered in a soft monotone.

"Do you know what your real name is Usagi?"

The agent asked again. Usagi shook her head and spoke.

"No, I'm sorry... I don't."

Usagi replied as she said no to his question. The agent spoke again.

"Please turn the crest over. It should have your real name and date of your birth on the back."

The agent explained to her and Usagi turned over the Rosendorf family crest and it said the following:

SERENITY RENEE ROSENDORF  
JUNE 30, 1978  
PRINCESS OF ROSARIA

Usagi was a bit surprised by the first name and Usagi thought to herself and commented the following to herself.

'I should have known about this. It seems I am already acquainted with the name.'

Usagi thought to herself and then she looked back at the Rosarian agent.

"Do you like your real name? It took your mother three days to come up with a name suitable for you. If I recall hearing  
from Countess Victoria herself, she states you were born at 11:58 p.m. on June 30, 1978. There was a bet between her and  
king William whether or not you would be born on June 30. It seems that the king lost the bet."

The agent explained about Usagi's real name and that there was a bet whether she would be born on June 30 or July 1. Usagi  
wasn't to excited about the agent's joke.

"I see."

Usagi replied in a tone that she wasn't to excited about the joke. Usagi then spoke up again.

"What happens now? Once the media finds out the truth, my cover will be blown."

Usagi asked in a worried tone and waited for one of the agents to answer her.

"Once you are ready, there will be a news conference announcing that we have at last discovered lost princess of Rosaria.  
And in the dead of night, you will be flown to Rosaria via a private jet. There will be three refueling stops. Honolulu, Dallas,  
and New York City. No one other than you, your family here and us of your flight itinerary. We should arrive in Rosarina, Rosaria  
about 22 hours from the time we leave Tokyo. When we arrive in Rosaria, it should be morning there."

One of the agents explained about the trip. Usagi nodded that she understood what they were saying. Then Usagi turned to her mom  
and spoke.

"Mom, I would like to meet with Rei and the others. If I leave without telling them about what has happened or not saying goodbye...  
they would be upset. May I?"

Usagi asked Ikuko personally.

"I think it would be alright as long as the agents says its okay."

Ikuko had no problems with her meeting with Rei and the others.

"I think it's alright with us."

One of the Rosarian agents answered knowing that the news story wasn't broke out yet. Usagi went upstairs to her room  
and shut the door and contacted Rei on the communicator. Luckily everyone was still there and Mamoru had joined them  
discussing Usagi and her sudden change of moods of late. Usagi wasted no time getting to the Hikawa Shrine. She slowed  
down once she arrived and walked up the stairs. She stopped for a moment and thought of all the times her and the Sailor  
Senshi had met here and then she walked inside to where Rei and the others were. Rei and the others stood up and wondered  
why Usagi wanted to meet with them. Usagi waved them to sit again. Each of them sat in a row with Mamoru at one end and  
Ami at the other end and Usagi sat in front of them all. Usagi then spoke.

"Thanks for meeting me in such sort notice. I decided to reveal to you what has been bugging me as of late. Know this...  
this is very hard for me to cope with. I am still stunned beyond belief but I can't deny the evidence that has been shown  
me."

Usagi thanked them for meeting at such short notice and then started to explain about how she first gotten word that she  
was the lost princess that the Kingdom of Rosaria had been looking for.

"Go on Usagi-Chan."

Ami urged her and Usagi continued.

"Ami, what do you know about the Kingdom of Rosaria?"

Usagi started out. The others would have thought that Usagi was changing the subject, but actually, Usagi was building  
up to reveal that she is this lost princess.

"It's a small country in central Europe with one of the wealthiest royal families. The king and queen there was killed  
recently and the royal family are searching for the lost princess of Rosaria which is said to be the heir to the throne  
of that kingdom."

Ami reported to Usagi what she knew.

"Very good Ami. Thank you."

Usagi thanked her.

"However, what does Rosaria have to do with you?"

Rei asked in a curious tone and sensing she may not like the answer that would be given in return.

"Rei-Chan, let's not jump the gun so to speak. I have to explain this carefully otherwise I will lose my nerve."

Usagi explained to Rei that she had to explain slowly so it would all make sense.

"Continue."

Rei urged Usagi to continue. Luna and Artemis sat side by side watching Usagi. Then Usagi continued.

"Not long ago, all the girls at Juuban Middle School that was my age had to give a little blood for testing. What they said  
was, it was to test for a certain illness, but that was proven to be false when I found the truth at my house yesterday."

Usagi continued and she told the story what had happened so far. The rest of the Senshi were interested in this tale. To them  
all, it sounded a bit to be true.

"Please continue Usagi-Chan."

Ami urged Usagi. And Usagi continued.

"Two Rosarian agents came to my house yesterday asking if I was Usagi Tsukino and I said 'yes' to their question, they revealed  
the truth about the blood test. They were searching for the lost princess of Rosaria that was lost fifteen years earlier and I  
am that princess of Rosaria. I know what you're thinking... that it isn't true. However, no common girl would have this..."

Usagi explained the rest of the story and brought out the Rosarian Family crest and showed it to Ami. Ami was amazed by the item.  
Ami examined it and Usagi continued.

"Ikuko, my mom had that for the last fifteen years. I had that when I was a baby. I know what they say is true, that I am that  
lost princess of Rosaria. However, I am scared and terrified beyond belief."

Usagi revealed of her being the real princess of Rosaria.

"Why are you scared and terrified Usagi-Chan? Are you scared about ruling a kingdom?"

Minako asked in a curious tone.

"No, I am not scared and terrified about that Minako-Chan. I am referring to leave all of you. I have come to know and love  
you all like you are my real family. Now I am concerned about ruling a country like Rosaria, however I haven't even left  
Tokyo yet."

Usagi explained to them what really bugged her. Makoto spoke up.

"Who else knows about this besides us and your family?"

Makoto asked Usagi. Usagi quickly gave Makoto her answer.

"The only one who knows is Naru-Chan. If I told Umino, he might tell others and my cover will be blown."

Usagi answered Makoto. Mamoru spoke up.

"Usako, doesn't Umino have the right to know before the media breaks this story?"

Mamoru asked her in a concerned tone. Rei spoke up next.

"Usagi-Chan, if you don't tell him, he will be hurt. Umino is your friend too and he has the right to  
know."

Rei reminded Usagi about Umino having the right to know. Usagi thought about it and decided to call Naru  
first and arrange a meeting with Umino.

"May I use your phone Rei-Chan?"

Usagi asked Rei. Usagi wanted to get this over with. Usagi didn't think of herself as royalty. However, she  
couldn't deny it either.

"Yes, you may Usagi-Chan."

Rei answered Usagi and Usagi went and called Naru and asked her to call Umino and for them to meet her  
at Azabu Park and from there they would go to Usagi's house to discuss about the recent turn of events.  
Usagi said goodbye to her friends at the shrine and Usagi walked to the Azabu Park. Usagi waited for Naru  
and Umino to arrive. Once they arrived, they all walked to Usagi's house. The trio went inside. The Rosarian  
agents were gone this time. Ikuko and Kenji were there. Ikuko greeted them.

"Welcome back Usagi and welcome Naru and Umino."

Ikuko greeted Usagi, Naru, and Umino. Then Ikuko gave Usagi a DVD and she spoke again.

"This was left for you. It was urgent that you view it."

Ikuko told Usagi and Usagi nodded and took the DVD and she led Naru and Umino upstairs to her room. Usagi  
spoke to Umino.

"Umino, what do you know about what's been going on here in Tokyo?"

Usagi asked in a calm but low voice so they only could hear.

"The biggest news story is about the lost princess of Rosaria and how she's in Tokyo as a commoner...  
why do you ask?"

Umino answered Usagi and questioned her why she would ask him.

Usagi didn't answer his question directly but she asked another question.

"Umino, if you were to meet this lost princess of Rosaria, what would you do?"

Usagi asked as she nudged him with her right elbow. Usagi laughed inside and wondered how Umino  
would react.

"I don't know. I would try and be her friend I guess."

Umino answered her question. He didn't have time to give an intelligent answer. Then Usagi spoke up  
again.

"Umino, I know a little more about this lost princess than you do! They found that lost princess of  
Rosaria!"

Usagi announced to Umino that she knew more than he did. He raised an eye brow and he spoke.

"Oh? You do? What do you know?"

Umino asked her wanting to know what she knew.

"Oh, that lost princess has been found."

Usagi revealed to Umino about that lost princess was found. Umino looked at Naru and he thought it was  
her.

"You mean it's Naru-Chan? I am so happy!"

Umino replied in a cheerful tone and Usagi gently turned Umino's head towards her and she removed her  
hands from his head and she pointed to herself and spoke.

"Umino, it's not Naru-Chan. It's me. I am that lost princess!"

Usagi revealed to Umino the truth. At first, he thought she was joking.

"Surely Usagi you jest."

Umino tried to reject the thought of Usagi being that lost princess and Usagi brought out the Rosarian  
Family heirloom and showed Umino and spoke.

"Would I joke about that priceless heirloom?"

Usagi asked in a serious tone. Umino examined the heirloom and he spoke again.

"I have seen this same heirloom in a picture once on the internet. So, you are this lost  
princess?"

Umino asked as he looked at the heirloom carefully.

"Yes Umino. I wasn't born in this country. I was born in Rosaria. However, you mustn't tell anyone  
about this. If you tell anyone, my cover will be blown. Promise me you won't tell anyone until it  
has been announced first. Naru and Umino stay for another hour and then they left. Usagi then watched  
the DVD and it was a message from Princess Sarah Rosendorf herself. It was recorded before it was revealed  
Usagi was the lost princess of Rosaria. They video displayed the following message from princess Sarah:

"Greetings and salutations Serenity Renee, I am your sister Sarah. I hope you get this video safely. I  
don't know who you really are but I hope you are safe and sound. On this video, you will find information  
about Rosaria that will prove useful to you. I am hoping to meet you soon. Please take care of yourself  
until we can meet in person. I await your arrival. Farewell Serenity."

Princess Sarah had concluded and the video ended. Princess Sarah looked like Usagi, just a bit younger and  
with the same shade of blond hair. Her eyes were blue and she stood about four foot and five inches tall.  
Princess Sarah must have a lot on her shoulders since the king and queen had passed. She was the co-regent  
with Countess Victoria since she was too young to rule. The law of Rosaria stated a child must be at least  
fourteen years old or older. And that was why the Rosarian agents searched for Usagi so she could take  
responsibility of ruling. Usagi knew that she didn't know anything about ruling a country. Usagi took the DVD  
out of the player and put it back in it's case and Usagi laid on her bed thinking about her future and Usagi  
fell asleep. Ikuko checked on Usagi tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead and turned out the light.

The next day, the agents came very early. They announced to Ikuko and Kenji that they were announcing today that  
Usagi was the lost princess and there would be a press conference about Usagi being the lost princess of Rosaria  
and Usagi's school records and medical records and her belongings would be shipped to Rosaria when they leave.  
They announced to Usagi and to her family that Usagi was leaving night for Rosaria while Tokyo was asleep for  
the night and it would take almost a day to reach Rosarina the capitol of Rosaria. They also told Usagi that her  
closest friends and her family would be allowed to say goodbye. Luna also volunteered to go with Usagi to be  
a companion for her since she would need it. The time for the press conference came. Most major News networks  
covered this event. Usagi was very nervous. Ikuko tried to keep Usagi calm. Once she was revealed, the security  
detail would be increased for her safety. The time came for the news conference and one of the Rosarian agents  
had Usagi and her family and the other agent would break the news to the public. One of the agents also asked if  
Usagi also answer some questions and Usagi agreed to answer any questions the media had. The agent came up to the  
podium first and spoke.

"Good day to everyone. Some time ago, the government of Rosaria began their search for the lost princess of Rosaria.  
After performing blood tests on all the girls here in Tokyo, Japan and compared all the girls blood with some of the  
female family members of the house of Rosendorf. And after double checking and once we were confident, we notified  
the girl who we believed to be the missing Princess Serenity Renee Rosendorf. Today, we announce proudly that the  
princess who had been missing for fifteen years is no longer missing. She's been found. Her name is none other than  
Tokyo Japan's very own Usagi Tsukino. So, without further due, I will allow our princess say a few words and take  
a few questions too."

The agent made the announcement and at the Rosarian palace Princess Sarah and the rest of her siblings watched  
as Usagi came to the podium. Usagi was nervous. She had never spoken in public before and this was new to her.  
For 15 years, she lived a commoner's life and now she was thrust into the spotlight. The Rosendorf family watched  
the event unfold on their TV.

"It her? It's really her?"

Princess Rachel asked intently. She was so excited to see the sister that they dreamed of meeting. Princess Sarah  
calmed Rachel down and she spoke.

"Shh... she's going to speak."

Princess Sarah stated to Rachel talking about Usagi. Usagi then spoke up.

"Good morning and good day to everyone. The last few days has been such a shock to me. When I was notified that I  
was the lost princess of Rosaria named 'Serenity Renee Rosendorf,' which had vanished fifteen years prior. At  
first I didn't believe what I was told. I couldn't believe such a story. I truly thought I was the daughter of the  
Tsukino's. However, I look nothing like them. They have been my family for the last fifteen years. They have loved  
me like their own daughter. There has been good and bad times. However, I am grateful that I had them as a family.  
To the Rosendorf family, I am eager to meet you. However, please note that once I arrive I will still be on Tokyo  
time. And myself suddenly leaving Tokyo for Rosaria, I am sure will not be easy for me, but I am sure you help me  
fit in. To the media, you are wondering if I have any way to prove that I am a Rosendorf and that I have the right  
to call myself a princess of Rosaria. I will show you this to prove my parentage and that I have the right to claim  
the vacant throne of Rosaria. I will show you the Rosendorf Family Crest."

Usagi explained about how she was notified that she is the princess of Rosaria. She got the Rosendorf Family Crest.  
She showed the crest to the camera. Then Usagi continued speaking whilst holding the crest.

"I am announcing that I am Serenity Renee Rosendorf. I am the daughter of the late king William and queen Renee  
of Rosendorf. Although, I know nothing of being a princess or ruling a country, I am willing to learn from Countess  
Victoria and my sister Sarah. Please understand that I am not accustomed used to making speeches and I am sure I made  
some mistakes. However I am willing to help the prime minister and parliament of Rosaria after my arrival. That's all  
I have to say at this time and I will take a few questions."

Usagi finished speaking and she was willing to take some questions. A female reporter raised her hand and Usagi motioned  
for her to speak.

"Have you spoke to any of your family members in Rosaria?"

The female reporter asked and Usagi repeated the question so everyone could hear. Then she spoke up and answered the  
question.

"No, I haven't spoke to any of my family members there as of yet. And if I could, there is a slight language problem.  
I may have been born in Rosaria, however I speak and write Japanese since I have lived here in Japan. That won't  
stop me from learning the country's language and communicating with the people. Once there, I will have to learn many  
things and unlearn what I have learned here. Next question please."

Usagi finished answering the woman's question and she pointed to a gentleman that had the next question. The gentleman  
stood up and asked his question.

"What form of communication have you received from the royal family since you found that you were the lost princess of  
Rosaria?"

The gentleman asked his question and Usagi repeated his question and then spoke up to answer.

"I have received a welcome DVD Video from my sister Sarah. She basically told me welcome and that on the DVD there was  
informational videos to help out and that she can't wait to meet me. This video was filmed before it was found out that  
I was the lost princess of Rosaria. Next question please."

Usagi answered the question and moved on to the next question. Usagi answered teo or three more questions and she ended  
the conference and she stepped away from the podium to the back to her family where they waited for her.

Hours passed and it was time for the jet to depart for Rosaria. Usagi hugged her family and her closest friends. Each of  
them gave Usagi something as a go away gift. After all the hugging was over. Usagi took one small piece of luggage in one  
hand and Luna in a cat carrier in the other and boarded the jet plane. Usagi put the luggage in the overhead compartment  
and put cat carrier that had Luna in the other seat. Usagi buckled herself and Luna in. Once they got to Honolulu, an Rosarian  
translator was scheduled to board to be Usagi's official translator for the rest of the trip and once she was in Rosaria. The  
jet plane took off at midnight in Tokyo, Japan and soared down the runway and into the sky. Hours passed and the jet plane  
arrived at Honolulu on time. Usagi's translator boarded the jet plane and sat next to Luna. She introduced herself as Amelia.  
Usagi greeted her and introduced herself to Amelia.

The jet plane took off again and headed for Dallas, Texas. Once there it fueled up again and checked the plane for problems  
which were none. That made the pilot's job easier getting to Rosaria on time. The jet plane took off again headed for New York.  
Once there the jet plane landed at New York and refueled again. Usagi got up and walked inside the jet plane so she wasn't too  
stiff. It had been ages since she had been on a jet plane and it wasn't her favorite thing. Usagi did eat a little but, she  
was a bit overwhelmed by the recent events to eat much of anything.

The jet plane took off again and Usagi had returned to her seat. The jet plane was on its final stretch to Rosaria. The flight  
there was about a few hours. Once in the kingdom of Rosaria, the pilot announced to the control tower request to land and once  
the request was approved, the pilot made final preparations to land.

Finally, the jet plane landed at the Rosarina International Airport and once the jet plane landed on the ground, it slowed  
down until it made it to the terminal. Once at the terminal, Usagi unbuckled her seat (and Luna's too.) And grabbed her  
luggage from the overhead compartment and got off the jet plane. There was a limousine that had pulled up next to the jet plane  
and the driver of the limousine opened the door to the back seat of the car and asked Usagi to get in.

"Thank you sir."

She thanked him and her translator translated her message and he gave a short reply of "You're welcome your majesty."  
As Usagi got into the limousine. Amelia got in the same limo as well. Then the driver shut the door. Usagi again buckled  
herself and Luna in for safety. The driver got into the driver's seat and waited for the signal to go ahead and head to  
the palace.

Once given the green light, the driver started slowly driving out of the airport and driving in the capitol city. The  
limo drove to downtown Rosarina to the palace. TV stations all across the kingdom aired Usagi's arrival. Usagi was  
a bit excited and scared all rolled up into one. It was an odd experience she had thought to herself. In no time, the  
limo and the other vehicles in the motorcade arrived at the Rosendorf Royal Palace and the driver opened the door for  
Usagi to get out. Usagi exited the limo with Luna and her luggage in tow and waited to be prompted of what to do next.  
Then two Rosarian Soldiers escorted Usagi inside the palace.

Inside the palace, at the entrance was Countess Victoria, Princess Sarah and the rest of the Rosendorf family with a nurse  
holding the youngest child since he was only 1 years old. Then Usagi spoke to Luna and said:

"Luna, we've come home!"

Usagi told Luna. The long trip was over and a new chapter waited to unfold before Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/21/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	3. A Royal Homecoming, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 03: "A Royal Homecoming"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Again, sorry so long! I had lots to do! Be sure to read chapters 4 through 8! It will introduce  
new characters and launch a new mini series! The 'Silver Millennium Quest' Mini Series in which will  
new powers and attacks for all the Senshi!

New Characters:

Princess Sarah, Countess Victoria, and Athena the Falcon becomes regular characters beginning with this  
chapter!

**** 03 ****

Usagi stood in front of Countess Victoria and Princess Sarah. Usagi sat down the cat carrier and her piece  
of luggage and motioned to Amelia not to translate what she was about to speak. Usagi wanted to speak directly  
to Countess Victoria and Princess Sarah. Countess Victoria walked gracefully up to Usagi. Usagi watched the  
Countess with great wonderment. The Countess noticed the eyes of Usagi that those eyes were the eyes of determination  
and that nothing was going to stop her from breaking the barrier that had kept her apart for many years. Countess  
Victoria was now face to face with the lost princess of Rosaria and Usagi spoke in Rosarian without anyone's help.

"Hello and good morning Countess Victoria. I am happy to finally meet you. I am Serenity Renee Rosendorf. I submit  
myself to you so you can guide me and teach me what I need to learn."

Usagi spoke to Countess Victoria. The Countess saw that Usagi was very polite and kind. Usagi curtsied to the Countess  
and did a humble Japanese bow to her to show respect. Usagi had practiced speaking in Rosarian with the help of Amelia  
on the jet plane. They practiced for hours. In the limo, Usagi practiced the saying until she was confident that she  
had it right enough to speak personally to the Countess. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Usagi didn't do it to impress  
anyone at the Rosarian Palace. She did it for herself to prove that she can learn something new to benefit not only  
herself but others as well. Then Countess smiled and spoke.

"Welcome home child. I am happy that you have arrived here safe and sound. I will do all I can do to teach you. Sarah your  
sister will be willing to teach you as well. If you didn't know, I am the sister of your mother. Since Princess Sarah is too  
young to be queen, I am co-regent with her. She has done a wonderful job at her young age. You can rest well that you will be  
well cared for here."

Countess Victoria spoke to Usagi and Countess Victoria embraced Usagi and Usagi instinctively embraced her back. The pressure  
Usagi had felt the last several days became a bit too much for her and Usagi started weeping silently. The Countess felt bad  
for her because this wasn't something that she was used to. The Countess spoke once more.

"it's not good to hold feelings in like this. Sometimes it's best to let it out. Don't worry, you're safe here. Remember  
crying is a human emotion and it's good to ease the pressure when needed."

The Countess explained to Usagi as Usagi embraced her for support. Amelia translated the Countess's words for Usagi and Usagi  
understood. After several minutes, Usagi regained her composure and she spoke.

"The only things I seemed to notice that I was good at while in Japan were eating, sleeping, being late for class, crying at a  
top of a hat, playing video games and silly things like that. I guess there's still much to learn."

Usagi explained about her life while she was in Japan. Amelia translated Usagi's words for the Countess and the Countess  
gave her reply.

"I doubt I could have lived as a commoner like you have my child, but I am sure it wasn't easy. However, I know not why  
you stayed in Japan fifteen years ago and maybe one day you will find out why. However, you are here now where you belong.  
Being with family that loves you is the best thing for you."

The Countess explained to Usagi and Amelia translated it for Usagi. Usagi then looked and saw all the children and she  
wondered if these children was also the offspring of the same couple.

"Are these?"

Usagi asked the Countess and again Amelia translated Usagi's question. The Countess answered her.

"That's right. The late King and Queen had a total of nine children with you being the eldest and Albert being the youngest."

The Countess answered Usagi's question. Usagi had a stunned expression on her face.

"Sugoi!"

Usagi exclaimed with sheer excitement. Amelia translated Usagi's reply by saying 'wow!' Princess Sarah spoke to the Countess.

"Countess Victoria, I am sure Serenity is exhausted. May I show her to her chambers?"

Princess Sarah asked the Countess. And Usagi opened the cat carrier and let Luna out.

"Yes. I am sure she will feel better once she had a relaxing bath and has rested." The Countess answered Princess Sarah and turned  
back towards Usagi looking at Luna and spoke, "that's your cat? I heard you call her Luna. I am sure Luna would like to rest too.  
I am sure she will need a good nap too."

The Countess added. Luna stretched herself out and meowed to the Countess liking her instantly. Countess Victoria spoke to the other  
children.

"You will all have a chance to spend some time with Serenity, however she needs to rest. Later on, once she has rested I am sure  
she will be more than willing to join us. Now go and do your regularly scheduled tasks. I will check up on you later. Sarah, please  
show Serenity to her chambers. And when you are done with helping her. I will need your help."

Countess Victoria told the children that Serenity had to get some rest and they would see her later. Usagi went back to where she once  
stood and picked up the cat carrier and her piece of luggage and waited for princess Sarah to lead her to her chambers. Amelia would  
follow to translate what Sarah tells Usagi. Otherwise, Usagi wouldn't understand at all. Princess Sarah led Usagi up a flight of stairs.  
Then they walked down a hallway to a second flight of stairs. Then they walked down another hallway and the trio of ladies walked up  
another flight of stairs and down a hallway where a pair of guards were and there were the doors to Usagi's chambers. The two guards  
opened the doors to let the ladies inside. They went inside and Usagi was surprised by the size of the bedroom. It was very huge.

"SUGOI!"

Usagi exclaimed. She never saw a room so large and so beautiful.

"Serenity, this is your room. You will notice that all of your effects have been brought from Tokyo. Plus, we have also given you  
some extra stuff for you."

Princess Sarah explained to Usagi and Amelia translated it for your Usagi. Usagi nodded that she understood. Sarah showed Usagi  
her closet space which was just as large as her bedroom. There were all sorts of dresses and fancy dress suits like for important  
meetings and also clothes to wear just for comfort and also the clothes Usagi had back in Tokyo too. Sarah then led Usagi to  
the bathroom which was just as large as the bedroom was. Usagi never saw anything so fancy. Sarah explained where all the towels  
and wash cloths were kept. Usagi saw the tub. It was like a hot tub. Sarah explained that if Usagi needed any assistance, that she  
could pull a cord which was connected to the ceiling and someone would be there to give aid. Luna saw the bedroom and the bathroom  
and Luna remembered that the Moon Palace was about the same way, so Luna wasn't surprised. Amelia and Sarah left Usagi to wash up  
and get some rest.

"Oh, one more thing, I will lay some night clothes for you to wear. It will be on the chair for you."

Princess Sarah explained and Amelia translated again for Usagi and Usagi nodded once more that she understood. Sarah and Amelia  
left. Luna looked at Usagi and waited to speak until she was sure that they both were alone. Then once Luna was sure they were  
alone Luna spoke.

"How do you feel Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked. Luna decided that she preferred calling Serenity 'Usagi-Chan' and Usagi liked this too.

"I am worn out. I am still a bit nervous. If I watch what Sarah does, maybe I will catch on quick."

Usagi explained that she was tired and still nervous.

"Usagi-Chan, go take your bath. I will check on you in awhile. I am going to use your communicator and try to  
talk to Rei and the others in Tokyo. I will be back to check on you."

Luna explained to Usagi what she was going to do and Usagi walked back into the bedroom suite and removed her communicator  
and placed it on the bed.

"Luna, don't let others hear you or I will have to explain that you are a talking cat."

Usagi explained to Luna and Luna nodded and Usagi went to take her bath. Usagi walked into the bathroom and closed the door  
and saw the sinks and the mirrors. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and she felt no different then when she lived in  
Tokyo. Usagi got out her family heirloom from her pocket and looked at it a bit and placed it on the counter of the sink.  
She took her watch off too and placed it there as well. She took out the bow ties that held her Odangos and let her hair  
flow free. She loved her hair. Having her hair flow free felt good. She took off her shoes and also her socks and placed  
the socks neatly inside the shoes and proceeded to take off the rest of her clothes. Each piece of clothing she took off  
and folded it neatly and placing them on top of her shoes. Then when she was ready she got in the tub. She washed her  
hair first and she scrubbed her hair with the shampoo that was provided. After she was done washing her hair, she rinsed  
her hair good and she washed her body with soap that was at the edge of the tub. After she was done washing up, she relaxed  
a bit in the tub. She told herself that she would get out and dry herself and get some sleep. Usagi never realized how tired  
she was. Before long started to drift to sleep slowly and within moments, Usagi was sound asleep in the tub. Luna spoke to  
Rei and got an update that there was no new enemy in Tokyo. However, the news about Usagi being the lost princess of Rosaria  
was still an hot news item. After talking to Rei, Luna checked on Usagi by calling her name. However, Usagi didn't answer  
Luna's call. Luna called out again. Nothing. Luna ran towards the bathroom door and pried it open and ran into the bathroom  
and saw Usagi passed out in the tub. She was sound asleep.

"No, Usagi-Chan! You need help! I will be right back!"

Luna spoke to the unconscious Usagi and ran out of the bathroom back into the bedroom suite and came to the double doors  
and used all her might and pulled them open so she could squeeze through. Once through the doors, Luna ran down the hallway  
and down the flight of stairs. Luna had memorized the hallways and stairs that they climbed earlier and in moments she was  
back on the first floor. Luna listened carefully for the Countess and Princess Sarah. Luna listened carefully and located  
the Countess and Princess Sarah. Luna ran up to them meowing frantically. They both looked at Luna. They knew something  
was wrong. Luna meowed trying to indicate that it wasn't her that needed to help and that it was Usagi that needed the help.

"What's wrong Luna? Something wrong with Serenity?"

Princess Sarah asked in a concerned tone. Luna wiggled her ears to indicate that Usagi was in trouble.

"Oh no! We must find out what's wrong with Princess Serenity!"

Countess Victoria spoke in a worried tone. With that, Luna darted back towards Usagi's chambers at high speed and with  
the Countess and Sarah close behind her. It only took several minutes for the two ladies to get to the third floor.  
Luna waited at the door for the ladies and Luna went in Usagi's chambers and ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor  
and watched the ladies go to Usagi.

"Oh no! She fell asleep in the tub. Princess Sarah, I am going to need a nurse, two medics, two cots and some towels.  
Can you get those for me?"

The Countess asked and Princess Sarah agreed and ran to get the people and items needed. Princess Sarah came back within  
a few minutes with a female nurse and two female medics. They kept nurses and medics just incase something bad happened.  
The Countess quickly removed her shoes and stockings and waded in the tub to grab Usagi's feet and Sarah went to hold up  
Usagi's arms and the two of them lifted Usagi out of the tub and onto one of the cots. They placed a long towel over her  
and the nurse and medics checked Usagi's lungs for water and finding none, they said that Usagi was alright.

"Thank you for your help. We can take care of Serenity from here."

The Countess told the nurse and medics and the nurse and medics left. The Countess proceeded to dry Usagi off good.  
And Princess Sarah started drying Usagi's long hair with a towel. When Sarah was done drying Usagi's hair, Sarah  
helped the Countess by holding Usagi up on her side while the Countess dried Usagi on her backside and then Sarah  
gently lad Usagi down on the cot when they were done. Then the two ladies moved Usagi to the dry cot and picked  
up the cot to Usagi's bedroom suite and Princess Sarah and the Countess dressed Usagi in the night clothes that had  
been laid out for her. Then Princess Sarah pulled the covers on Usagi's bed and the Countess placed Usagi in the  
bed and Princess Sarah covered up Usagi. Luna was at the foot of the bed on the floor watching the ladies place Usagi  
in the bed.

"Luna, why don't you curl yourself next to Serenity so when she awakes she can take comfort that someone is there that  
she knows."

The Countess told Luna and Luna jumped on the bed and sat half way on the bed and curled in a ball and was fast asleep.  
The Countess turned out the light and they left the room to let Usagi and Luna sleep.

Time passed and Usagi woke slowly from her sleep. She felt like she slept for a century. She realized she was in a very  
large bed. She tried to think what she was doing before hand. Usagi thought for a moment and realized that she was in the  
tub and then she placed her hand on her face and she that someone helped her out of the tub and dried her off. Usagi  
felt a bit embarrassed about what happened.

'Dumb Usagi! Next time, don't stay in the tub too long!'

She looked around the room and realized that she was in the royal palace of Rosaria. She saw a beautiful white dress that  
was on a hanger and clothes on a chair next to the bed with a note in Japanese. The note read the following:

'Princess Serenity,

On the hanger is a dress that is your size. On the chair is the rest of the clothes I would like for you to wear. By the  
time you wake up and read this, we should be in the banquet hall. We would be honored if you would join us. The guards  
outside your room will escort you there so you don't get lost.

Signed,

Countess Victoria.

Usagi took off her night clothes and put on the dress and zipped it up without much trouble. She put on the stockings  
and her white shoes. The shoes were made silver and they were high heels. Usagi wasn't good in high heels and she hoped  
she didn't klutz out. She put on the evening gloves. They went to her elbows. There was a thin silver tiara which had  
a red rose at the center in the front. There was also a diamond studded necklace too that sparkled in the light and she  
put on the necklace as well thinking that she was to put on the necklace too. When she was done, Luna had woken up seeing  
Usagi all dressed up. At first, Luna thought it was an illusion, but it was real. Usagi decided no to put her hair  
in Odangos. She wanted to do something different. She did go into the bathroom and brushed her hair so it would look good  
in front of others. When she was ready she walked back into the bedroom and spoke to Luna.

"We got to go to the banquet hall. The Countess and everyone else is waiting for us."

Usagi told Luna and Luna got up and jumped down from the bed. And Usagi opened the doors and walked down the hall to where  
the guards were standing. They saw her and they were amazed by her beauty. Usagi waved them to lead the way. The guards escorted  
Usagi down the hallway to the stairs. Then they went down those stairs to the next hallway and so forth and until they made it  
to the banquet hall. Once there the guard spoke up.

"Miss Countess, may I present the eldest princess of Rosaria, Princess Serenity!"

The guard announced and the Countess motioned them to escort Usagi to her chair. The light shone all around Usagi. Usagi felt  
relaxed and rested. Usagi smiled for the first time in a while. The guard brought her to her seat. He moved the chair. Usagi  
smoothed out her dress and sat in the chair. The guard moved the chair gently with Usagi in it and he left. Everyone focused  
on her. The Countess spoke up.

"Welcome princess Serenity! I hope you rested well. You look beautiful. I know you must be hungry so, I will have one of the  
waiters bring a salad to start off with."

The Countess explained to Usagi. Usagi wasn't fond of salads. However she was hungry and wasn't about to turn down food.  
Princess Sarah noticed Usagi's hair wasn't up in the Odangos and Sarah spoke.

"Serenity, your hair is not up in those balls like before, why's that?"

Princess Sarah asked in a very curious tone and Amelia translated it for Usagi and Usagi spoke.

"It's called Odango Atama. It means Dumpling Head. I wanted myself to feel good so, I decided to have my hair down. I  
wanted to spoil myself a bit."

Usagi explained about what the Odangos are and that she wanted to spoil herself a bit. One of the waitors brought a salad  
with salad dressing in a small bowl with a spoon in it. Amelia explained to Usagi to put the cloth at her spot at the table  
on her lap to protect her dress. Usagi understood and Amelia helped her so Usagi would know next time. Then the Countess  
spoke again to Usagi.

"Tomorrow, you will begin with a light schedule of tasks. Some of them will be learning our language so you can communicate.  
Also at 12:00 P.M., there will be your coronation as the princess of Rosaria."

The Countess began to explain to Usagi and Amelia translated it for Usagi and Usagi raised her hand and the Countess motioned  
Usagi to speak.

"I beg your pardon Countess Victoria, I am not ready to be queen. There's much to learn."

Usagi spoke her concerns to the Countess and Amelia translated it for the Countess and the Countess smiled back and spoke.

"Not to worry child, tomorrow is your crowning as princess of Rosaria. You will become the 'Crown Princess' of Rosaria and  
Sarah your sister is giving up the right of being the 'Crown Princess' and 'Co-Regent' to you. That way, you can officially  
learn from me. Tomorrow, you will be 'Co-Regent' with me. Also, tomorrow you will also give a speech after your crowning  
ceremony tomorrow. The speech will be written for you in advance and Princess Sarah and myself will look at the speech  
together as Co-Regents together for the last time before you are crowned. Afterwards, there will be a banquet that we will  
attend and a ball as well in the evening. All will go well have no fear."

The Countess explained to Usagi and Amelia translated for Usagi. Usagi still felt like an outsider and she thought of her dearest  
friends and her mind drifted off thinking of them. Usagi felt an hand on her shoulder and Usagi was brought back to reality and  
the Countess spoke.

"Are you okay child?"

The Countess asked and Amelia translated for Usagi and Usagi nodded her head and spoke.

"Just thinking of my friends back in Tokyo."

Usagi answered the Countess and Amelia translated again. The Countess smiled at Usagi and then spoke to Luna who was on the  
floor.

"You know Luna, you can't drink your saucer of milk from down there! You're royalty too. Up you go!"

The Countess told Luna and Luna had the most bewildered look on her face.

"Since Serenity is royalty, that makes you part of the royal family too!"

The Countess explained to Luna. Luna seemed to understand and Luna had stars in her eyes.

'Alright, I love her!'

Luna thought to herself. Behind all the tables were tall perches all over place. Princess Sarah made a loud screech like a  
hawk and in flew a white snowy falcon. The Falcon screeched as she came in and landed on the perch beside Princess Sarah.  
The falcon screeched again in a soft tone. Princess Sarah answered her pet falcon.

"Yes, she's new here."

Princess Sarah answered her falcon. The falcon screeched again.

"No, she's not a guest. She's a family member. She hasn't lived here for fifteen years."

Princess Sarah explained to her falcon and the falcon screeched again.

"That's right. She's our missing sister... you remember when she was here don't you?"

Princess Sarah asked again to her pet falcon and Sarah's bird screeched again.

"Why don't you go over there and say hello to her?"

Princess Sarah asked her falcon and the falcon took off and flew high above the tables and landed on the perch  
next to Usagi. Sarah spoke to Usagi.

"Her name is Athena. Why don't you tell her hello?"

Princess Sarah told Usagi and Amelia translated for her once again. Usagi looked at Athena not really sure about this  
bird. Usagi had no memories of Athena.

"Hello Athena, I used to live very far away. I was called Usagi Tsukino, but my real name is Serenity Renee Rosendorf.  
I am very sorry, I have no memories of you, but I will be glad to be your friend. I need friends to encourage me."

Usagi explained to the falcon and Amelia spoke to the falcon what Usagi had said since even falcon wouldn't understand.  
Athena screeched softly and lowered her head towards Usagi. Sarah spoke again.

"Athena wants you to rub her head. She has accepted you as part of the family."

Princess Sarah explained to Usagi and it was translated so Usagi would understand. Luna watched Athena carefully. Luna didn't  
know what she would do. Usagi reached out and rubbed Athena on the head. Athena closed her eyes and enjoyed being rubbed by  
Usagi. Usagi didn't say anything at all. After awhile, Athena returned to Sarah and Usagi continued her salad. Once she was done,  
Rachel, who was 7. She spoke up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Rachel asked in a curious tone. Usagi wondered what Rachel had said and Amelia translated it for her.

"I do actually. His name is Mamoru Chiba, but I call him 'Mamo-Chan' for short."

Usagi explained to Rachel that his name was Mamoru. Rachel showed the most awful look on her face.

"Boys... "

Rachel replied at the thought that any girl could have a relationship with a boy.

"Countess Victoria says I am still a little young for a boyfriend, she is right though."

Princess Sarah explained that she was too young to have a boyfriend. As before, Amelia translated it for Usagi.

"I am 15 and not too much older than you. True love seemed to find me. Maybe Countess Victoria is right. Sometimes it's best  
to wait until you're older.

The main course was served. Roast chicken with carrots and potatoes. When Usagi, she saw the carrots she was going to make a face of  
disgust but at the last moment changed her mind and decided to brave the carrots and eat some. Later on they served German Chocolate  
Cake and some Rocky Road ice cream. Usagi smiled a bit when she saw the desserts.

After dinner and dessert was done, Usagi was feeling a bit tired. Usagi asked to be excused and the Countess herself decided to escort  
Usagi back to her chambers with Amelia to translate and Luna followed as well. The Countess brought Usagi to her room and the Countess  
explained to Usagi that they would have to start early and that a maid would wake her at six in the morning. The Countess and Amelia  
left.

Once Luna was sure the women were gone, she spoke.

"You did very well today, being your first day. You should be very proud of yourself."

Luna congratulated to Usagi and Usagi smiled back at Luna and with a bit of sadness.

"Thank you. They are all nice. I love Athena most of all. Such a beautiful bird. I guess I am a bit homesick."

Usagi explained to Luna and Luna felt bad for Usagi.

"Who do you miss the most?"

Luna asked. She wanted to know what Usagi missed most. Usagi thought a moment and gave an answer.

"Everyone. Mom, dad, Shingo, Ami, Rei and the others. Most of all, all of us fighting together."

Usagi explained that she basically missed everyone and then Usagi thought of something that came to her mind.

"Oh no! If there is ever a monster attack here, the others won't be able to teleport here or we can't use 'Sailor  
Planet Attack', I will be on my own. My own abilities are limited."

Usagi explained about not being able to call the Senshi into battle or fight any monster together as a team.

"That's not good. If any new enemy attacks during the ceremony tomorrow... people will be hurt!"

Luna brought her own thoughts of fear about a possible enemy attack. At the moment, Luna sensed nothing. However,  
the crowning ceremony was to take place tomorrow and Usagi knew she had to be rested for tomorrow's events.

This chapter was completed on: 07/23/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	4. Sailor Moon Defeated, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 04: "Sailor Moon Defeated, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long. Here it is.

New Characters:

Zolton, Vortox, Salidoom, and Hector. They will be regulars for the  
rest of the series.

**** 04 ****

Zolton sat on his throne in his space ship as they orbited the earth.  
Zolton had black armor that had a long draped black cloak over it with  
a black sword that was sheathed in its place. He had twin black horns  
on his head and his eyes were eerie and red. His henchmen, Vortox looked  
like a bull. He had one horn on his head and he looked massive and beefy.  
He had a battle axe at his side. And he was the best villain that could use  
a battle axe. Salidoom looked like a salamander and was very scaly and ugly.  
His weapon was a lance. He was the best one who could use a spear. And these  
three made of the villains of the Evil Moon.

Zolton had ended the lives of the king and queen of Rosaria in order to draw  
out the missing princess of Rosaria. And so far his plan worked. However,  
this lost princess of Rosaria wasn't your average princess. She was also known  
as the fabled Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Zolton spoke to his cronies of where  
to attack first.

"What kingdom shall we attack first? Salidoom?"

Zolton asked and turning to Salidoom for his advice.

"Sssss... sire... Sssss... my advice is to attack Rosaria to draw out this  
lost princess since my sources has stated she's in Rosaria planning on being  
crowned 'Princess' of Rosaria."

Salidoom gave his advice. Salidoom was a slippery villain and deadly too if  
the wrong person messed with him.

"Sire, I too think you should attack this kingdom of Rosaria. The previous  
three villains has attacked the mighty city of Tokyo, Japan. And sources  
state they were defeated by a bunch of pretty girls in strange attire. If  
we attack Rosaria, those strange pretty girls can't save that kingdom there."

Vortox also gave his advice about attacking a smaller kingdom where the Sailor  
Senshi couldn't attack it.

"Very well. We will attack them at 12 noon!"

Zolton gave his decision as he stood up looking out the window of earth.

"And we will destroy it!"

He gave his final decision. His two henchmen cheered his decision.

"Long live Zolton of the Evil Moon!"

Vortox and Salidoom cheered as they raised their right hands to cheer their  
master.

At the Rosarian place, Usagi had just woken up. She looked at a clock on the nearby  
wall. It said: 5:30 A.M. She wanted to sleep in a little more, but she realized that  
she had to prepare for the day. She saw no notes from the Countess about what to  
wear for the day, so she decided to improvise and wear something really beautiful to  
her coronation. It wasn't every day that some girl got crowned 'princess' and Usagi  
decided that she wanted to look her best.

Usagi turned on the light. Luna still was asleep on the bed. The bed was ginorm0us.  
She has already slept on it twice and she loved it. Luna loved it too. It was very  
large. Usagi opened the door to the wardrobe and turned on the light and entered  
the wardrobe. There were dresses in the wardrobe hanging on hangers of different  
colors. Usagi stood amazed because she thought a lot of those dresses looked very  
expensive. Since she was being crowned and the color of Rosaria was red, she decided  
on wearing a solid red dress. She decided to wear a pair of red high heel shoes to match.  
She also picked a necklace that had a solid red ruby in the center for the occasion.  
And also the tiara she wore the day before at the banquet. She also chose a pair of clear  
stockings to wear on her feet. After all were picked out. She prepared to take a bath  
in the hot tub. She decided not to relax in it like last time. Once she was done bathing,  
she dried off and put those clothes she picked out. She put her hair in Odangos since  
people most likely liked her hair that way. Once Luna woke up, she looked at Usagi and  
Luna felt like she was blown out of the water. Luna was stunned once more like yesterday.

"Usagi-Chan! I've never seen so dressed up! Why red?"

Luna asked in a shocked tone. Usagi smiled.

"Red is the national color and since I am being crowned 'Princess of Rosaria' I might  
as well wear red since it's the national color and everyone will be encouraged by it  
if 'their princess' wears red!"

Usagi answered the best way she knew how. Luna was surprised by Usagi's answer. Usagi  
bent down a bit a rubbed Luna on the head.

"I must thank you for helping me since I got here. Do me a favor please Luna."

Usagi asked Luna for a favor.

"What is it Usagi-Chan?"

Luna asked about the favor.

"Please make sure that I show myself as a true princess. You are to make sure  
that is what I project to others. Understood?"

Usagi asked Luna in a very commanding tone and Luna smiled and nodded her head  
and spoke.

"Yes, princess! That I will to the best of my ability!"

Luna answered with a happy tone and Usagi opened the door and the two left Usagi's  
chambers and there were two guards were. They were surprised to see her up so early.

"Your majesty!"

"Princess!"

The two guards saluted her.

"The Countess awaits you in the fireside room."

One of the guards told Usagi but all she understood was 'Countess.' Usagi waved  
with her hand for them to escort her to the Countess. The two guards escorted  
Usagi down to the ground floor and to the fireside room. Once there, they announced  
to the Countess that Usagi had arrived.

"Countess, may I present to you, her highness, Princess Serenity!"

One of the guards announced. The Countess saw Usagi and how she was dressed. She  
was amazed and smiled and spoke to the guards.

"You're dismissed and thank you."

The Countess told the guards and the guards left. The Countess walked up to Usagi  
and she spoke.

"You have your mother's wisdom. No one told you the national color, but you  
figured it out for yourself. Great job!"

The Countess praised her for choosing wisely about the color of her clothes. Usagi  
loved being praised about doing something good. It wasn't too long after that Athena  
had flown in at sat a perch next to Usagi.

"Hello Athena."

Usagi greeted Athena and Athena screeched in happiness and bent down her head for Usagi  
to rub it and Usagi happily obliged. Usagi rubbed the snowy white falcon's head and Athena  
closed her eyes. Not too long after, Princess Sarah had walked in and said hello to everyone.  
And not too long after that, Amelia and Hector came in. Then Hector spoke.

"Countess, I have arrived at your request. Good morning Princess Serenity. I hope you are well."

Hector spoke to the Countess and then to Usagi. Hector was a tall man with dark hair. Hector was  
a strong man. He was part of the Rosarian Agents. He had been signed as Princess Serenity's head  
of security. The Countess spoke to Hector.

"It's good to see you Hector. What brings you here?"

The Countess asked intently.

"Madam, I have been assigned as Serenity's head of security. I will drive the princess where ever she needs  
to go."

Hector explain. Usagi took interest in Usagi. Hector then spoke to Usagi in Japanese.

"Good morning Princess, I hope you are well. As of today, I will be the head of your security detail. When  
you leave here, there will be Rosarian Agents that will be with you at all times. I will also give you this  
cell phone to keep in touch with you. My name is Hector."

Hector introduced himself to Usagi and explained to her that he was the head of her security. Hector handed  
to Usagi a cell phone and Usagi was amazed by the cell phone.

"I am glad to meet you Henry."

Usagi answered Hector but called his name a different name.

"No, it's Hector."

"Oh, ok Harold."

"No, Hector"

"Oh ok Hassan."

"NO, it's Hec-tor!"

"OH! Hec-tor, I am sorry these English names are a bit hard to pronounce."

"Not a problem princess. All your friends and your family in Tokyo, Japan I have added  
as contacts and they have been screened and approved. They may contact you any time day  
or night."

Hector told her as she took the phone. Usagi was given a pen code and Usagi entered the  
code and unlocked the phone. Usagi was amazed by the phone. She never seen a phone so  
small. There was a texted message from Hector and it read.

"If you read this, and that means I gave you the phone. If you need help, you may always  
contact me. Farewell for now... Hector."

Usagi read the message and then she spoke to him.

"Thank you Hector, I will keep this phone safe. I am good at things like this."

Usagi said with a smile of confidence.

"In about ten minutes, all of us will leave for the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters. There  
is the Parliament, the queen's throne room, and the courtyard. The courtyard is where you will  
be crowned as princess and later on Queen."

Hector explained and Usagi agreed. Then the time came to leave. The Countess, Sarah, Usagi,  
Hector, Amelia, and of course Luna left for to the location of the crowning of Princess Serenity.  
Prime Minister Henry Williamson was at the headquarters and he met Usagi for the first time.

"Good day to you princess Serenity. I am Henry Williamson. I am the prime minister here of this  
fine country. Once you become the crown princess and co-regent, we will meet on a regular basis  
and try to solve the problems that plague this kingdom."

Henry Williamson introduced himself to Usagi and Nodded and spoke.

"Thank you Prime Minister Williamson. I new to the political arena, however I ask that you make  
sure I listen to the requests of the people since we represent them."

Usagi explained to Henry and he spoke once more.

"Good. We share the same view. In this country, parliament has three houses. Commons: the people elect  
commoners to serve as representatives to parliament. Then there is the house of Lords, those are  
appointed by the monarch or the regent or co-regent. In our country if there is no one to rule,  
we require two co-regents and neither one is above the other and both must agree to inact on any  
issue or law or executive order. Understand?"

Usagi nodded her head and Henry continued.

"In this country, we have four major political parties. Each party has an objective. The parties  
are: Conservative, Liberal, Naturalist and Progressive. Each of these parties have a leader  
and every four years, the parliament will vote for a prime minister and the conservative party  
had the most votes and I was chosen. Sometimes members of other parties will choose a candidate  
from another party. See, everyone in parliament as a right to vote for any of the registered parties  
in this country and the new prime minister is sworn in on the Second of January after the last  
election of December of the previous year. Understand so far?"

Henry Williamson explained to her and Usagi nodded even though most of it was over her head.

"Don't worry if you don't understand all of it now, all will be explained later by the Countess  
and Princess Sarah I am sure of that."

Henry Williamson concluded. A few hours passed and it was time for the ceremony and Usagi got  
into place and suddenly Zolton and his cronies appeared out of nowhere. The people screamed  
when they saw the villains. Hector escorted Usagi and Luna ran too. Hector took Usagi to a  
closet and locked her inside. Luna was kept out of the closet. Usagi banged on the door, but Hector  
left and this made Usagi angry. Usagi used the heel of her shoe to break the door for her escape.  
Once she escaped, her and Luna looked for a place to transform.

"Usagi-Chan, over here!"

Luna yelled at Usagi and Usagi followed. It was a garden with red roses. Usagi then grabbed her brooch and  
spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon. In the courtyard, Zolton created a mutant called Evil Mask.  
There was a black gem on its forehead which must be destroyed in order for it to be defeated. Zolton also called  
is Evil Drones to attack the people. Then out of nowhere, Sailor Moon appeared on a statue of the kingdom's founder  
King Rosendorf himself. Sailor Moon had her arms crossed over her chest and she didn't look happy.

"It is very wrong to attack such a small and beautiful kingdom for your own personal gain!"

Sailor Moon spoke to Zolton.

"Who are you?"

Zolton ordered for her to identify herself.

"I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit... Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon did her trademark greeting and she pointed at Zolton.

"Sailor Moon, you are one of those Japanese girls dressed in strange attire. I will kill you today!"

Zolton yelled at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't look scared of these monstrous freaks. She jumped down from the  
statue and landed on the ground. Sailor Moon quickly weighed her options on how to defeat the enemy quickly without  
hurting herself or others. She decided to try her 'Moon Tiara Action' attack and see how it did against these new  
enemies.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Sailor Moon took off her tiara and threw it at the Evil Drones only killing two of them, but instead of being fully  
destroyed the Evil Drones returned to life and stood again.

'Oh no! This is not good!'

Sailor Moon thought to herself when she saw the Evil Drones reassembled themselves. The Evil Drones fired and blasted  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon fell to the ground. Sailor Moon got up again and called her Cutie Moon Rod and did her  
ultimate attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Sailor Moon twirled around holding her rod and the energy came out of her rod and hit all the Evil Drones and they were  
destroyed. However, like before the Evil Drones reassembled themselves as before.

"Oh no!"

Sailor Moon yelled.

"Is that all you got Moon Girl?"

Zolton yelled as he brought his hands in front of him as he fired energy from his hands and attacked her head on. Sailor  
Moon brought her Cutie Moon Rod in front of her to use it as a shield. The Cutie Moon Rod wasn't meant to be used as a  
shield and this new evil power started to be a bit too much for it and it started to crack. The energy continued and the  
Cutie Moon Rod shattered into three pieces and landed on the ground.

"HA! Your rod was powerless against my mighty magic! Here! Feel the power of my hatred!"

Zolton spoke to Sailor Moon as he sent another blast at Sailor Moon and she brought her arms up to deflect the attack.  
The attack got stronger and stronger until Sailor Moon's brooch cracked and Sailor Moon landed on the ground and  
unconscious.

"HA! She was nothing against my power! I have killed the warrior called 'Sailor Moon!' This kingdom will be mine to  
conquer!"

Zolton laughed with glee. The Countess, Princess Sarah, Amelia, and Henry Williamson though Sailor Moon was killed.  
It was a sad day for them. A young brave warrior fell to the might of this mysterious 'Zolton.'

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/26/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	5. Silver Millennium Quest, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 05: "Silver Millennium Quest, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here's the next chapter! There's no new characters,  
but two new items appear starting this chapter. Can you find  
out what they are? Review and comment. NOTE: The wizard speaks  
the old English style. Thy and Thou means 'you', Canst means 'can'  
Dost mean 'do' and so on. Thanks for reading!

**** 05 ****

Zolton thought that he killed Sailor Moon. The others felt very  
sad for the loss of this heroine. Then when all seemed lost, Sailor  
Moon recovered from her unconsciousness and slowly sat up. This  
surprised Zolton.

"All that power didn't kill you?"

Zolton asked Sailor Moon but she made no reply to him. Princess  
Sarah and Countess Victoria ran to Sailor Moon's side. Each of the  
two women were on each side of Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright dear?"

The Countess asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon was about to answer  
when a white light covered Sailor Moon and slowly the light died  
down again and Sailor Moon had re-transformed back into her civilian  
form. The Countess, Princess Sarah, and Zolton were all surprised.

"You are that commoner from Tokyo who was that lost princess of Rosaria!"

Zolton exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh no, this is not good!"

Usagi exclaimed looking at the destroyed Cutie Moon Rod and her brooch. She  
ignored Zolton altogether.

"Princess Serenity, you are Sailor Moon?"

The Countess asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I am afraid that I have lost my ability to transform."

Usagi gave her answer to the Countess with Amelia translating. Princess Sarah was  
just as surprised. Usagi opened her brooch and saw that the Ginzuishou had a bit of  
power left. Usagi weighed her options.

"What will you do?"

Princess Sarah asked. Usagi thought of the question that was asked and Usagi gave her answer.

"I will have to use all my power to transform into Princess Serenity in order to contact  
Queen Serenity to get guidance on what to do."

Usagi explained to the Countess and to Princess Serenity.

"You are Princess Serenity of Rosaria."

Princess Sarah reminded her.

"No, not that Serenity. Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Please help me up."

Usagi answered them again and the two women helped her up to her feet. Usagi  
focused all of her remaining power that was left and transformed into Princess  
Serenity. The others was amazed that she had such ability. Then Princess Serenity  
spoke.

"Mother, queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I need your help!"

Princess Serenity yelled as Zolton and the other henchmen watched. A regal monarach appeared.  
This was Queen Serenity. She spoke to Usagi.

"My darling daughter, how may I help you?"

Queen Serenity asked her and Usagi spoke up.

"I am all alone here and a new enemy appeared and I could not beat them and I was defeated.  
Both my brooch and my Cutie Moon Rod were destroyed. The Ginzuishou isn't destroyed but it  
has now lost all power since I transformed into Princess Serenity. Please help me to protect  
the people here!"

Princess Serenity begged Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity looked at Princess Serenity and she  
seemed to know something more that the princess didn't know.

"Princess, please remember the Silver Crystal is based on your ability to help others. There  
is one way your powers can be restored, but the quest in doing so is perilous. Even you can  
be killed in the attempt. Others have tried to gain the Sacred Power and have failed. Serenity,  
in your quest to gain this Sacred Power, you must answer the question of what caused you to  
lose here. Also you must answer this riddle about the Sacred Power in order to obtain it,  
'What is the greatest treasure in the universe?' That is the riddle. Everyone who tried to obtain  
the Sacred Power have failed. I can teleport you, but you will be against all odds. Do you wish to  
continue?"

Queen Serenity explained to Princess Serenity and she nodded yes that she was willing to try to  
obtain the Sacred Power.

"The enemy shall be frozen for 24 hours or until you return. Whatever comes first. Your family  
here may watch your progress. Good luck to you Serenity."

Queen Serenity told Usagi and Queen Serenity froze all the enemies for 24 hours and she teleported  
Usagi to the moon, to the Sea of Serenity where the moon palace was. Usagi landed on the moon and  
tried to figure out where the entry was to the cavern where this Sacred power was at. Then she had  
an idea of where to look. Princess Serenity ran to the Sacred Prayer Room or where it was at the  
palace when it stood and she looked all on the floor where the Sacred Room was and on the floor  
she saw a big door on the floor with a handle. She tugged at the handle to pull it open. It must  
of had weighed a ton. Usagi used all her strength to get the door open.

"Come on girl, pull... it's not that hard..."

Usagi spoke to herself. However it was harder than it looked. Then the crescent moon on her forehead  
glowed and the door was pried free and the big cast iron door landed on the floor with a loud 'THUD.'  
Princess Serenity discovered a set of stairs going down so, she climbed down the stairs into the  
cavern below and Usagi saw it was pitch black in the cavern. Then suddenly it was lit with torches  
on the wall and suddenly a wizard appeared. He asked her a question.

"Who dares to try to gain the Sacred Power? Prove your parentage to me that thou are worthy of the  
sacred Power or die right here where thou standest!"

The old wizard spoke in old form of communication. Serenity thought of the question and she saw the  
brooch that was cracked on its surface and she spoke.

"I am Princess Serenity, the keeper of Sailor Moon's power and also the heir of the Moon Kingdom!"

Serenity answered the Wizard's question.

"Any other proof of parentage that thou canst show me?"

The wizard again and Serenity brought out the Rosendorf Family Heirloom and spoke.

"I am also Princess Serenity of house of Rosendorf and future heir of Kingdom of Rosaria."

Serenity answered again as she showed the Rosendorf Family Heirloom. The wizard looked at the Heirloom  
and he spoke.

"Ah, a princess of both realms! Quite unusual to find one as thee. Thou may enter herein. However, knowest  
thou this, there are five foes that thou must defeat in order to gain the gem. Then when the fifth foe is  
defeated, thou must answer the riddle that is thus: 'What is the greatest treasure in the universe?' If thou  
canst answer correctly, thou will gain entry into the sacred into the chamber and if thou canst not, thou  
shalt perish for failing! Know the risks of this deadly challenge! Good luck Princess Serenity! Farewell!"

The Wizard informed her and he disappeared and the doors to the first chamber opened and Serenity entered and  
went inside and the doors closed behind her and they were locked. The Fire Knight was standing there waiting  
for her. He spoke.

"I bid thee welcome to the Fire Chamber. Here your resolve will be tested. If thou canst defeat me, you shalt  
gain the Mercury Teleport Gem, if not thou wilt perish where thou stand. Art thou ready?"

The Fire Knight told Serenity and Serenity nodded at the knight. The Knight grabbed his Fire Sword and swung  
it at Serenity. Serenity dodged the attack. She thought for a moment of what to do to defeat the Fire Knight.

"Thou have no resolve to defeat me!"

The Fire Knight sneered at her. Serenity kept dodging the knight thinking on what to do. Then it came to her  
that water was greater than fire. Serenity thought silently to herself.

'Ami! Help me! Please lend me your power! Help me defeat this Fire Knight!'

Serenity thought to herself and in Tokyo at Ami's apartment, Ami had the strangest feeling that Usagi needed help  
and Ami grabbed her Transformation Pen and spoke.

"Mercury Star Power!"

Ami yelled and instead of her transforming, her power went to Princess Serenity and the Mercury Power hit Serenity  
with sheer force and Serenity screamed a blood curdling scream of the power hitting her and when the power died down,  
Usagi was transformed as Sailor Mercury. Usagi looked at herself.

"I TRANSFORMED INTO SAILOR MERCURY!?" She spoke out loud to herself and then she spoke again, "this form is different  
than Ami was before! That's it, it's a future soldier form! This will do the job!"

Serenity spoke to herself. Usagi spoke again.

"This is the soldier's form of Mercury, the Soldier of Water and Wisdom. In the name of Mercury, you shall be drowned  
in water!"

Usagi spoke and the knight watched what she was going to do. Then Usagi used her hands and a powerful attack formed in her  
hands and she spoke.

"Mercury Aqua Hurricane!"

Serenity yelled as she released a flood of water that hit the Fire Knight. The knight wasn't beaten yet.

"Very good, but not good enough yet."

The Fire Knight told her as he tried to strike her, but Serenity dodged the attack and formed a long Aqua  
spear in her hands and she spoke.

"Mercury Aqua Spear Strike!"

Serenity spoke as she thrust the Mercury Aqua Spear into the Fire Knight's chest and the Fire Knight was screamed as  
the Aqua Spear bored a hole in the Fire Knight's armor and then in a flash he was gone and Mercury re-transformed  
back into Princess Serenity. The voice of the Fire Knight spoke.

"You have resolve. Please go forward and gain the Mercury Teleport Gem. Congratulations!"

The spirit of the Fire Knight told her. Serenity went to the alter and gained the Mercury Teleport Gem. It was a small  
round gem that looked like it would fit onto the bottom of Mercury's Transformation Pen. Then the spirit of the Fire  
Knight spoke again.

"Please enter into the second chamber and there you will face the Earth Knight. Good luck to you! I hope you succeed!"

The spirit of the Fire Knight told her and the second set of doors open and Usagi walked in and the doors closed behind  
her and there was standing the Earth Knight. The Earth Knight spoke.

"I welcome thou to the Earth Chamber, canst thou defeat me? Dost thou have courage? We will let our abilities do the talking!"

The Earth told her and then battle began. Usagi thought of which Senshi to call on. Usagi knew that fire could do damage against  
the Earth so Usagi thought silently to herself.

'Rei, I need your help! Please lend me your power!'

Serenity thought to herself and at the Hikawa Shrine knew somehow that Usagi needed help.

"Mars Star Power!"

Rei called her power and her power went to Usagi and entered Usagi's body and Usagi made a massive scream as Mars' power  
entered her. She braved out the storm of this power entering her and when the firebal had died down, Usagi was transformed  
into Sailor Mars.

"I am the Soldier of Fire and Passion... I am Sailor Mars!"

Serenity announced and as before, this was a future soldier form of Mars. The Earth Knight hurled his sword at Sailor Mars  
and she quickly dodged the attack and formed several fiery arrows in her hand.

"Mars Fiery Arrows Strike!"

Serenity yelled as she released the fiery arrows at the Earth Knight and it made several wounds on his body, but he wasn't  
defeated. Serenity thought what attack would completely burn him up and then it came to her.

"Mars Fiery Inferno!"

Serenity yelled again as she formed a massive fireball in her hands and then she released her power at the Earth Knight  
and it hit the knight and the Earth Knight burst asunder and was gone. The Earth Knight spoke. Sailor Mars re-transformed  
back into Princess Serenity.

"Congratulations, you defeated me as well. You have courage. Please claim your prize! Good luck!"

The spirit of the Earth Knight told Princess Serenity and she walked up to the alter and picked up the Mars Teleport Gem  
and then the doors opened and Princess Serenity walked into the next chamber and the doors closed behind her where the  
Water Knight awaited her. Her next challenge was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/27/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	6. Against All Odds, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 06: "Against All Odds, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: No new characters, two new items. Can you spot them? Thanks for reviewing  
and reading!

**** 06 ****

Usagi had walked into the next chamber. This was the water chamber. Usagi knew what  
power she had to call on. She didn't like the thought of calling on Makoto's power.  
Usagi thought if it was tough to endure Ami and Rei's power, what would Makoto's  
do to her. The Water Knight spoke to her.

"I am the Water Knight. Here is where your strength will be tested. Dost thou have  
the strength to overcome my trial? Knowest thou this, if you fail herein, thou shalt die  
and your mission will be incomplete. Care to proceed further?"

The Water Knight asked Usagi and Usagi answered him.

"I have come along way in this challenge. I won't quit now!"

Usagi answered him knowing that she couldn't give up now. Each time she called on one of  
the Sailor Senshi's powers, it made her more fatigued physically. She had to go on.

"Then thy strength shall be tested. Let our wits do the talking!"

The Water Knight spoke to her as he grabbed his sword. Usagi looked at him and gulped.

'Mako-Chan, please help me!'

Usagi thought to herself and braced for impact of the power she knew that would be coming  
to her. Makoto was in her apartment doing some cooking when she got the strangest feeling.  
She sat on her sofa and grabbed her transformation pen and spoke.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

Makoto's powers floated up to the moon and it Usagi in a mighty force of lightning. Usagi  
screamed as this power hit her. It was worse than the first two put together.

'I have to endure this. I am strong! I can do this!'

Usagi thought as the power of lightning covered her and in a flash she transformed into  
Sailor Jupiter! Then Usagi spoke.

"I am the pretty soldier of love and courage! Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will  
punish you!"

Sailor Jupiter announced herself to the Water Knight. He wasn't surprised however.

"Come on Sailor Girl, show me your strength!"

He challenged Usagi and Usagi took up on that challenge. A new attack appeared in Usagi's  
mind and she spoke.

"Jupiter Electric Shower!"

Jupiter called out and her attack not only hit the Water Knight but also all the water all around him.  
The water was evaporated.

"I am still here dear child! Show me your strength!"

The Water Knight told her and challenged her. Usagi was determined to defeat this foe too.

"Jupiter Thunder Beam Strike!"

A beam of pure electricity hit the Water Knight and the Water Knight faded away into nothingness! Then  
the spirit of the Water Knight spoke to her.

"Congratulations! Thou hast defeated me! Sometimes, strength is more than physical. Sometimes it's when  
you can endure the hardest trial in your heart. Please proceed to the alter and gain your prize! Farewell!"

The Water Knight told her and Usagi re-transformed back into Princess Serenity and claimed the Jupiter  
Teleport Gem. Then the doors to the next chamber opened and Usagi walked in and there stood the Wind Knight.

"I am the forth and final Knight. I am the Knight of Wind. Dost thou have determination to overcome my trial?"

The Wind Knight greeted her and Usagi took a deep gulp in her throat. This meant she had to call on the power  
left to fight him.

'Let's get this over with! Minako-Chan, help! I call for your help!'

Usagi thought as she stood there waiting for Minako to aid her with her power.

"Usagi-Chan? How? Never mind... Venus Star Power!"

Minako asked not fully understanding and grabbed her transformation pen and called her power and like  
before, her power floated to the moon and entered Usagi and when the power entered her, Usagi screamed.  
Usagi cried in sheer agony of this power entering her and in moments, Usagi had transformed into Sailor Venus!

"I am the soldier of love and beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

Sailor Venus yelled at the Wind Knight. The Knight showed no emotion at all but grabbed his sword and spoke.

"Let me see your determination! We will let our hearts do the talking!"

The Wind Knight told her. Usagi thought of Venus's power and then it came to her.

"Venus Energy Shocker!"

Venus yelled as her energy formed a large yellow ball of energy in her hands and she released it and it hit the  
Wind Knight, but it wasn't enough to finish him off. Usagi thought for a moment of what to do. The Wind Knight  
spoke to her.

"Your determination is weak! I still stand!"

The Wind Knight told her.

'I will not lose heart! I shall finish you!'

Usagi thought to herself and then she had an idea of another attack.

"Venus Pulsar Beam Strike!"

A huge flash of energy appeared and then was released at the Wind Knight and Usagi released the energy and  
concentrated her energy on the Knight. She wasn't going to give up. She used all her might on focusing her  
energy on this Knight and then the Knight crumbled into nothingness and was gone. The spirit of the Wind Knight  
spoke.

"Congratulations! I have nothing else to say. Please claim your prize and enter the doors to your final trial  
and face the strongest Knight of all!"

The Wind Knight told Usagi and Usagi tr-transformed back into Princess Serenity and walked up to the alter  
and picked up the Venus Teleport Gem and the doors opened and Usagi walked inside the next chamber to face  
the final Knight not knowing who this Knight would be. The final challenge awaits!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/28/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	7. A Love For Friends, Part 4

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 07: "A Love For Friends"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Three new items!Can you find them! Enjoy!

**** 07 ****

Princess Serenity had walked in the door the connected to the final challenge. She  
didn't know what to expect. When she had entered the room and by the alter where the  
fifth Teleport Gem stood was Silver Millennium Sailor Moon with her arms crossed her  
chest. She didn't look too surprised to see Usagi standing there and she spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would show up!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke to Usagi after she had entered the chamber. Usagi  
was beyond disbelief. 'How could Sailor Moon be the final Knight?' Usagi asked herself  
and then she answered Sailor Moon.

"I thought the final Knight would be..."

Usagi spoke but she was cut off by Sailor Moon.

"... a male? How most typical most humans are! They think the obvious to be so...  
however, sometimes the best Knight is a female!"

Sailor Moon declared as she yelled at Usagi for not being bright and thinking things  
through first.

"I thought you were defeated?"

Usagi asked in a bewildered tone by still being surprised to see her standing there.

"Defeated? It wasn't me who was defeated! When you were defeated by Zolton, I appeared  
here and I have been waiting for you to show up so I may battle you."

Sailor Moon explained to her and Usagi wasn't too convinced that Sailor Moon was the  
real deal. Usagi stood there. How could she fight Sailor Moon and win? She knew  
she would have no chance against Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon spoke once more.

"So, Usagi-San, do you have the love to show me that you are not a coward?"

Sailor Moon asked. Usagi wondered how she was going to show Sailor Moon her love. She  
could show her love for all things like cats, dogs, fish, birds, lizards, plants, and  
humans and such like that. However, Usagi felt that wasn't the answer that Sailor Moon  
wanted. Then Sailor Moon caused her Silver Millennium Moon Scepter to appear.

"Now, we will let our fighting show our true love!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she held her Scepter forward to battle and Usagi wondered what  
she was going to do. There was no chance against the 'Champion of Justice.' Usagi thought  
about Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. She thought how they aided her so far. She also thought  
that Mamoru was always by her side in spirit even if he wasn't there physically.

"It's my closest friends I love the most! They have always been there for me and even now.  
I'm never alone if I never forget them!"

Usagi made her statement about what she truly loved most. Sailor Moon was very surprised  
by her answer. Usagi weighed the options of fighting Sailor Moon and she decided that it  
would be very foolish to fight her. So, Usagi put her hands to her side and spoke.

"I could have fought you if I could. However, what would that prove? It would be very  
foolish to go up against someone like you. I know you too well to try to fight you.  
I stand down. I will not fight. That's my final decision."

Usagi revealed her statement that she wasn't going to fight Sailor Moon and she would  
take the consequences in not fighting her.

"Prepare to be destroyed!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she powered up her Scepter and Usagi closed her eyes knowing the end  
had come and Sailor Moon swung her staff to Usagi's staff and stopped just an inch from Usagi's  
face.

"Huh?"

Usagi asked in surprise as she opened her eyes seeing that Sailor Moon didn't finidh her off.  
Sailor Moon put her hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke.

"Congratulations, you passed the test!"

Sailor Moon spoke with a smile and Usagi was a bit confused and surprised about Sailor Moon had  
just said.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

Usagi answered Sailor Moon being confused by her winning the test. Sailor Moon smiled and spoke.

"The obvious choice is the wrong choice. See most people when they enter the room of the final  
challenge would just fight, but you didn't however. You have wisdom beyond your years. See,  
Usagi-Sama, you hadn't been fighting me or the other Knights, but you were fighting to restore  
your ability to transform and fight Zolton. Your Resolve, Courage, Strength, Determination, and  
Love are stronger than any Senshi Power. Therefore, you have passed the test. However, you  
still have to answer the riddle. I believe you will answer the riddle correctly. I await you in  
the final chamber, Please take the Moon Teleport Gem. It's your prize."

Sailor Moon told her and vanished through the door. Usagi walked up to the alter and picked up  
the Moon Teleport Gem and the wizard who was at the beginning appeared and spoke.

"Here is my riddle. Answer it correctly and thou shalt go through the door and receive thy ultimate  
prize, but if not thou shalt perish here!"

The wizard explained to her. Usagi nodded that she understood and the wizard spoke again.

"What is the greatest treasure in the universe?"

The wizard asked her and Usagi thought about it. Usagi dwelt on the subject for a moment and  
when she was confident on how she would answer, she would finally give her reply. Then she  
spoke.

"I know it isn't riches or power. So thought excludes those. Wisdom... maybe... the answer is  
only obvious... the greatest treasure is loving and trusting in my friends. Without them, I would  
not stand here to even answer your riddle. That is my answer and I don't care if I am wrong. I love  
my friends and that's my final answer!"

Usagi gave her answer to the wizard's question and he raised an eyebrow and thought about it for  
a long moment and he gave the answer when he spoke.

"It has been a long time since anyone has given me a bold answer like that. Congratulations, you have  
guessed correctly. The answer is love and trust. Without those traits you won't fare very long against  
Zolton."

The wizard told her and Usagi thought of what Queen Serenity had told her about what she was to remember  
of why she was defeated so easily. Usagi spoke.

"How foolish of me. If I hadn't been so fearful of leaving my friends, I may have been able to put up  
more of a fight against Zolton. Yes, I may of been still defeated, but I would have put up a good  
fight."

Usagi spoke of her fears of leaving her friends and leaving them brought fears to her. The wizard smiled  
again and spoke.

"Most people wouldn't have mentioned their wrongs. Never fear, your friends are always near. Please enter  
the Sacred Chamber and approach the prizes that has been placed there by the queen."

The Wizard told her and Usagi walked up to the door and it opened and Usagi walked into the chamber. The  
chamber was filled with beautiful yellow light. At first, the light was too bright for her but, she got  
used to the light as she walked to the alter where three items were floating in the air. The Silver Millennium  
Moon Brooch, Silver Millennium Moon Key, and the Silver Millennium Moon Scepter. Sailor Moon stood by the items  
and she spoke.

"Congratulations Usagi-Sama! You have reached the Sacred Alter of Power! Please place the crushed Cutie Moon Rod  
underneath the Silver Millennium Moon Scepter and it will be restored and be upgraded!"

Sailor Moon explained to her and Usagi caused the Cutie Moon Rod to appear and she placed it underneath the Scepter  
and the Cutie Moon Rod was restored and was upgraded to the Silver Millennium Moon Scepter. The new scepter had three  
crescent moons on it. One Blue, one yellow, and one red. Sailor Moon spoke.

"What does those three Crescent Moons represent to you? Don't worry, it's not a riddle. I just want your opinion."

Sailor Moon asked her and then Usagi thought about the question given and the wizard watched Usagi too. He wondered  
what her answer would be. Usagi answered.

"The blue represents the blue sky of Tokyo, Japan. The yellow represents the light of the moon and how the moon gives  
me the power to fight evil and the red represents Rosaria and how it is my homeland and all the wonderful people I have  
so far. That's what the three colors mean to me."

Usagi answered Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon smiled. Then something came to Usagi's mind.

"Wait a minute! That's it!"

Usagi started out and she was about to speak when Sailor Moon spoke up.

"What Usagi-Sama?"

Sailor Moon questioned her.

"When I was a baby, the jet plane crashed into Tokyo and I escaped the wreckage unharmed. However, if I hadn't  
been found by the Tsukino's, I would have never been Sailor Moon, Luna, Artemis, Mamo-Chan or the Senshi!"

Usagi gave the answer to her thought and Usagi spoke again.

"It was destiny that led me there. Just like destiny led be back home to Rosaria."

Usagi finished her thoughts about her being Sailor Moon in the first place.

"Good job Usagi-Sama. Now place your brooch underneath the Silver Millennium Moon Brooch."

Sailor Moon instructed her and Usagi did as she was told and the old brooch was renewed as the new Silver Millennium  
Moon Brooch and the light from the alter entered the brooch and Sailor Moon spoke one last time.

"Usagi-Sama, please grab the Silver Millennium Moon Key and inset it at the bottom of the Scepter and say 'From Scepter  
To Ring' and it will transform into a ring for you to wear on your finger. It will teleport you to earth. You will be  
at the place you once were. I will await you in your brooch. Good luck Usagi-Sama!"

Sailor Moon told Usagi and she disappeared into Usagi's new brooch. The wizard urged her to pick up the new Scepter.  
Usagi grabbed the scepter and entered the key into the bottom of the Scepter and spoke.

"From Scepter To Ring"

Usagi spoke and the scepter transformed into a ring with two red roses facing each other.

"Please grab your new brooch and return to the earth. When you return, one day would have passed! Farewell Princess!"

The Wizard instructed her and he was gone. Usagi walked over to the new Brooch and put it on her chest and entered  
where the light of the alter was and teleported back to earth to face Zolton and his cronies. The battle for Rosaria  
had arrived and Usagi was now ready.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 07/29/2017.

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	8. Silver Millennium Power, Part 5

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 08: "Silver Millennium Power, Part 5"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long. The end was a bit rushed, but it still  
looks alright. Please let me know what you think. I may add more to  
the end of this chapter at a later date. Enjoy!

**** 08 ****

Usagi had succeeded in her mission and had teleported back to earth. Time  
had now resumed for Zolton, Vortox, Salidoom, and his Evil Drones. Zolton  
had realized that they had been frozen and time had passed. Then suddenly  
in the sky appeared Princess Serenity with the new Silver Millennium Ring  
on her right hand. In her ears were the Red Rose Earrings which both ends of  
the Earrings could combine and form the Silver Millennium Moon Key once more.  
On Usagi's chest was her newly restored brooch and it had the three crescent  
moons which the colors were blue, yellow, and red. And surrounding the three  
crescent moons were the four gems which the colors were blue, red, green,  
and yellow were on the outside of the crescent moons. On the inside of the  
crescent moons were a pink gem and that represented Usagi. Usagi continued  
her descent to the ground using the ring on her hand to guide her and  
in minutes, she landed on the ground safely. Zolton looked and saw that her  
powers were restored. Usagi took off her red rose earrings and put the ends  
together and they sparked and a flash occurred and it formed the Silver  
Millennium Moon key again. She took off her ring from her right hand and  
inserted the key to the bottom of the ring and turned it and spoke.

"From Ring to Staff!"

Usagi yelled and the ring transformed back into a long staff. Zolton looked  
surprised.

"Are you back for a second beating?"

Zolton asked in an aggressive tone. Usagi ignored him at the moment and  
brought out the five teleport gems she received. She spoke as she placed  
each one at the top of her staff.

"Resolve."

Usagi spoke as she placed the Mercury Gem on the top of the staff.

"Courage."

Usagi spoke once again when she placed the Mars Gem on the top of the  
staff to the right of the Mercury Gem.

"Strength."

Usagi spoke as she placed the Jupiter Gem on the top of her staff next  
to the Mars Gem.

"Determination."

Usagi spoke as she placed the Venus Gem on the staff to the right of the Jupiter  
Gem.

"Love."

Usagi spoke as she placed the final Gem, the Moon Gem next to the Venus Gem. Then  
Usagi spoke once more.

"Silver Millennium Moon Power!"

Usagi spoke as she removed the Silver Millennium Moon Key from the bottom of the  
staff and threw the staff into the air and then she took off her brooch and inserted  
the key to the bottom of the brooch and turn the key and spoke.

"Make Up!"

She spoke in a loud voice as she threw the brooch in the air and the staff turned  
to the brooch and the brooch opened and the staff fired a beam and the brooch absorbed  
it and the brooch fell back towards Usagi and landed on her chest, Then Usagi was lifted  
from the ground and she began to spin really fast as the brooch went to work. The  
brooch flashed and appeared on her body was the body suit and Usagi lifted her arms and  
the brooch flash again and it formed the gloves on Usagi's arms. The gloves went to her  
elbows. Then the brooch flashed again and her boots appeared on her feet and legs. Then  
her brooch flashed again and her skirt appeared. This skirt was a triple layered skirt.  
The top layer was blue, the middle layer was yellow and the bottom was red. Then her choker,  
her earrings appeared on her neck and on her ears. The earrings were red roses and a crescent  
moon. Then a crescent moon appeared on her forehead without a tiara and the red jewels appeared  
in her Odangos and the transformation was complete and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon twirled her  
staff around her body and then pointed the staff towards Zolton and Usagi did a flip and landed  
on the ground. When she landed on the ground, a huge pink fireball flashed behind her to represent  
all the power she had inside her. She was a girl that you didn't want to mess with. She spoke.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon. In the name of the three  
realms, the realm of Tokyo, the Realm of the Moon, and the Realm of Rosaria, I will surely punish you  
and that means you!"

When she said her trademark greeting, another pink fireball flashed like before and huge explosion of  
power occurred. Countess Victoria, Princess Sarah and the others watched with amazement. Then Usagi took the  
key out of her brooch and inserted it into her staff again and she spoke.

"From Staff to Laser Gun!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as she turned the key at the bottom of her staff and it changed to a  
laser gun. She ran towards a wall and walked on the side of the wall firing at the Evil Drones. Then she changed  
modes again from a Laser Gun to a long sword and she jumped in the air holding the sword with both hands and struck  
an Evil Drone. Then she kept striking more of the drones with her sword and then Zolton hurled a blast at her  
and she was sent backwards flying and she landed on the ground near the Countess and Princess Sarah.

"It's time to call for the troops."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she got off the ground she turned the key at the bottom of her sword and it  
returned to a staff. Then Silver Millennium Sailor Moon took the five Teleport Gems out from the staff and put them in  
her left hand. Then she walked over to Princess Sarah and spoke to her.

"Please watch this for me."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked her.

"Sure!"

Princess Sarah agreed to Usagi's request. Then Usagi turned back towards Zolton and his cronies and she spoke.

"You have a team of shady characters that do your bidding. I will show you real teamwork. The greatest treasure  
is loving and trusting in friends. I will show you that it will take more to finish me! Sailor Senshi Assemble!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she threw the Teleport Gems to the edge of her fingers and five colors of light  
came out of the gems and the five colors turned into four girls and one male. There stood in front of Silver Millennium  
Sailor Moon was Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Mamoru. They looked a bit bewildered and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon  
ran up to them and spoke.

"There will be time for a tearful reunion later. Right now, Zolton and his cronies must be defeated. Each one of you  
please take one of my Teleport Gems. This will upgrade your powers beyond belief. These gems can bring you here and  
also teleport me to Japan in like manner. Here take one."

Usagi explained to them. Usagi walked up to Ami and she spoke to her.

"Ami-Chan, this is the Mercury Teleport Gem. It's the Gem of Resolve. Your wisdom and knowledge will help you find  
the monster's weakness."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained and Ami took the Mercury Teleport Gem and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked to Rei.

"Rei-Chan, this is the Mars Teleport Gem. It's the Gem of Courage. With your passion and courage... it will help you overcome  
any obstacle. Use it well."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to Rei and Rei took the gem and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked up to Makoto and she  
spoke to her.

"Mako-Chan, this is the Jupiter Teleport Gem. It's the Gem of Strength. It's power is the strongest and I should know, I have experience  
it first hand. Your strength and beauty will serve you well. Don't let any monster get the better of you!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to Makoto and she took the gem and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked to Minako and she spoke  
to her.

"Minako-Chan, this is the Venus Teleport Gem. It's the Gem of Determination. Always remember that determination will help you win the fight."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to Minako and she took the gem and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked up to Mamoru and she spoke.

"Mamo-Chan, this is the Moon Teleport Gem. This is the Gem of Love. There's nothing that we can't do if we put our hearts together. Love  
and Trust is the strongest force there is. This gem can bring you here or me to Japan. This gem also has other secrets that will be revealed  
later. Please take it."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to Mamoru and he took the gem and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon walked back to where she once was and  
she faced the Senshi and she spoke again.

"Insert the Teleport Gem to the bottom of your transformation pens and say 'Silver Millennium' and the name of your planet and 'Power!Make Up!'  
And you will be transformed. Mamoru transform into Tuxedo Mask like you normally do and then use the Teleport Gem I lent you by saying 'Silver  
Millennium Power!' And it will give you strong abilities. Suit up my Senshi!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained to them and Senshi did as instructed.

"Silver Millennium Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Venus Power! Make Up!"

Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako yelled and they were transformed into the Sailor Senshi. Each of the Senshi had new outfits like Usagi  
experienced in the cavern.

"I can take care of Evil Mask. I will let you deal with the Evil Drones."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them and they agreed. Mamoru powered up into Tuxedo Mask and he held the teleport gem in his  
hand and he spoke.

"Silver Millennium Power!"

Tuxedo Mask yelled and a new power entered his body and he felt new power like never before. Mercury turned towards the Evil Drones  
and she called on her new power.

"Mercury Aqua Hurricane!"

Mercury yelled as she released a flood of water that hit the evil drones and some of the Evil Drones were destroyed instantly. Mars  
turned to the Evil Drones and she spoke.

"Mars Fiery Arrows Strike!"

Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrows at the Evil Drones and it bore holes in the Evil Drones and they were destroyed. Jupiter  
turned towards the Evil Drones and spoke.

"Jupiter Electric Shower!"

Jupiter called out and her attack and her attack hit the Evil Drones and Evil Drones were destroyed in a massive explosion. Then Venus  
turned towards the Evil Drones and spoke.

"Venus Energy Shocker!"

Venus yelled as her energy formed a large yellow ball of energy in her hands and she released it and it hit the Evil Drones and they  
fell down to the ground and exploded. Then Tuxedo Mask called for a dozen roses and he spoke.

"Tuxedo Mask Rose Shower Strike!"

Tuxedo Mask yelled as he released a dozen red roses and they hit the Evil Drones and they fell to the ground and exploded.

"Now it's my turn to finish them off..."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told the Senshi as someone contacted her via telepathy.

'Princess, Princess Serenity, can you hear me?'

Athena asked to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

'Who is this?'

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked in a curious tone.

'It's me, the Rosendorf's pet falcon Athena. A lady named Queen Serenity gave me the ability to  
speak to you and has asked me personally to aide you in battle. Please call me like Princess Sarah  
had showed you back at the Palace.'

Athena explained and Usagi was amazed and she answered.

'Very well.'

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon agreed to call on Athena. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon ran back and grabbed her  
staff from Princess Sarah and she held the staff in her right hand. And she spoke.

"Athena, come girl!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called for Athena the snowy white falcon and in the sky appeared Athena. Athena  
screeched as she got close and then Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's right glove became hard armor known as 'Battle  
Armor' and it had grooves where Athena could land and then Athena landed on Silver Millennium Sailor Moon's right  
arm and Athena instantly transformed into a silver white falcon with silver armor all over her body. Athena spoke  
audibly where everyone could hear her.

"Thank you and I am now known as 'Battle Falcon' dear friend."

Battle Falcon introduced herself to Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and she looked surprised.

"Queen Serenity asked you to help me?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked Battle Falcon.

"Yes indeed and what is your falcon for? I am always here for you!"

Battle Falcon revealed finally that she belonged to Usagi and this surprised Usagi.

"You... belong to me? I never knew that I owned a falcon!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon responded to the news of owning a falcon.

"Does this upset you? Does this bother you?"

Battle Falcon asked her and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon shook her head no and spoke.

"No, I am a bit surprised of what has happened since I first arrived here."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon answered that it was news to her.

"We can talk later on this, do you have any ideas on how we can punish the enemy?"

Battle Falcon asked Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and she thought for a moment and  
spoke.

"I have a new attack for you."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon revealed to Battle Falcon.

"I understand what you have thought up and I am ready."

Battle Falcon revealed that she was ready. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon ran up to the other Senshi  
and spoke.

"Quickly, I am going to need the teleport gems for the final strike."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke to the Senshi and they gave to her the Teleport Gems. Then Silver Millennium Sailor Moon  
ran back to where she was and she spoke.

"Battle Falcon, fly high in the sky!"

Battle Falcon flew high in the sky and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she held her hands together  
towards the sky and spoke.

"Silver Millennium Falcon Blast!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled and Battle Falcon's eyes glowed silver and she opened her mouth and a power silver  
blast came out of her mouth and hit Evil Mask and the rest of the Evil Drones and the Evil Drones were defeated.

"Good job Battle Falcon! Return!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called for her falcon and Battle Falcon returned and landed on Sailor Moon's right arm.  
Silver Millennium Sailor Moon placed the teleport gems in her staff and then put her key in the bottom of the staff.  
Then the Sailor Moon took the Ginzuishou out of her brooch and placed it into the top of her staff. Then she spoke.

"Battle Falcon, fly high in the sky and I will throw to you my staff. I want for you to hold on to it and I will  
call out the final strike."

Sailor Moon called out to Battle Falcon and Battle Falcon flew high in the sky again and Sailor Moon threw her staff  
to Battle Falcon and she caught it with her claws. Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity and spoke.

"Silver Millennium Final Strike!"

She yelled as she concentrated all her power and Battle Falcon's eyes and mouth opened and sent out a blast  
in unison with Sailor Moon's staff and a twin beam hit Evil Mask and his mask broke and he turned to dust  
and it exploded. Then Zolton spoke.

"You may have won this battle, but I will win the war!"

Zolton spoke to Sailor Moon and him and his cronies vanished.

"I will be ready. Staff return!"

Sailor Moon answered Zolton and she called for her staff and Battle Falcon released it and returned to Usagi.  
Sailor Moon took out the Ginzuishou and placed it back in her brooch. Then she powered down and both her and  
Battle Falcon returned to normal. Her staff became a ring and she placed it on her ring finger and her key  
became earrings again. The Senshi retransformed into their civilian forms and ran up to Usagi.

"That was amazing Usagi-Chan."

Ami congratulated her.

"Thanks... ugh..."

Usagi thanked her and due to the trial she went through, Usagi fainted and fell forward and Rei and Makoto  
caught her.

"What happened?"

Makoto asked. The Countess and Princess Sarah explained the situation to them and the Countess invited the  
Senshi to stay at the palace to stay for the night. The Senshi agreed and they brought Usagi back to the  
palace and put her to bed. Athena and Luna stayed in Usagi's chambers and watched over her while she slept.  
It was time for the evening dinner and Usagi had recovered from her fainting and got up and dressed herself  
in a silver dress and Luna and Athena went with her to the banquet hall. The guards escorted her. The guards  
announced that Princess Serenity had finally arrived and everyone turned their heads. Usagi's hair was down  
one more as before. Then the guards walked Usagi to her seat and sat her down and the guards left.

"Welcome back Serenity. I hope you rested well?"

The Countess asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, real well. Thank you."

Usagi answered the Countess. next to Usagi was Mamoru and next to Mamoru was Ami and then Rei and then Makoto  
and Minako. It would be a night remember where Usagi's friends was the guests of honor. The next day, they  
would carry out the ceremony of Usagi being crowned Princess of Rosaria.

This chapter was completed on: 07/31/2017

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	9. A Crowning Achievement

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 09: "A Crowning Achievement"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry this took forever! I was going through some personal issues. Zolton, Vortox,  
and Salidoom appear in this chapter but they don't launch any attack. Thanks to all who  
reviewed this story. It keeps me going! Enjoy.

**** 09 ****

Usagi spent the evening with her friends that came from Tokyo. They had a good dinner  
and they all talked and Usagi told Rei and the others about her experiences in the  
cave and then Usagi retired in her chambers. Both Athena and Luna joined Usagi in her  
chambers. Usagi still was tired from her experience in the moon cavern. Usagi slept throught  
the night without waking up. The Countess checked on Usagi to make sure she was okay. Both Athena  
and Luna watched the Countess each time she visited Usagi's chambers. She put her fingers to her  
lips that they should be very quiet. The Countess left. Every hour she checked on Usagi. Usagi  
did not hear the Countess at all.

The morning came and the Countess was the first to get up and then Ami joined the Countess in  
the fireside room. Ami asked about Usagi and the Countess told Ami that Usagi was resting comfortably.  
The Ami was joined by Princess Sarah. Not long after that Rei and Makoto made their way into the fireside  
room. After 7 in the morning all were awake except Usagi was still sleeping very soundly. Rei grumbled.

"That Odango Atama is still sleeping even after all of us are awake now!"

Rei grumbled about Usagi not being awake yet.

"Please forgive the princess for sleeping so late. She was very tired by what I saw. She went through an  
intense ordeal in that cavern."

The Countess spoke calmly to Rei. Rei looked at the Countess and she quietly acknowledged her. In Usagi's  
chambers, Usagi woke up and looked at the clock. The showed that it was little passed 8:30 in the morning.  
Usagi was amazed that she slept in so late. Luna and Athena looked at Usagi.

"Usagi, are you alright?"

Luna asked in a curious and worried tone and Usagi looked at Luna and spoke.

"I feel really good! It felt like I slept for years!"

Usagi answered in a happy tone as she stretched. She saw that Athena was still there sitting on a nearby  
perch. Usagi remembered that Athena had told her that she belonged to her and Usagi wanted to know more.

"I never knew that I owned a falcon. I am a bit amazed about that. Can you tell me more Athena?"

Usagi asked Athena wanting to know all about her having a falcon as a pet.

'I thought you'd never ask princess! After you were born, your father the former king wanted you to have  
me when you were old enough, but fifteen years ago you vanished without a trace. However, you are here  
now and I can fulfill your late father's wishes.'

Athena spoke to Usagi telepathically to Usagi. Outside battle, Athena could only talk to Usagi but in  
battle she could verbally speak to everyone.

"I will try and take good of you. You are a very beautiful falcon."

Usagi answered Athena and Usagi promised to try and take good care of Athena. Usagi got up from her  
bed and saw a long thick leather glove and with a note by it from Princess Sarah and it read.

Serenity,

Use this long thick glove when holding Athena. I am happy that you're with us now. I will see you later  
this morning.

Princess Sarah.

Usagi took the glove and put it on her right arm and Athena landed on her right arm.

"Shall we see what I am going to wear today?"

Usagi asked Athena in a cheerful tone.

'Yes, I have a good eye and I am very wise for a bird.'

Athena explained to Usagi and Usagi put on the long thick glove and Athena flew and landed on Usagi's  
right arm and the two walked into the wardrobe.

"Yesterday I wore a solid red dress, I want something of the same but a bit different."

Usagi explained to Athena. Luna watched from the bed in the bedroom suite while Usagi looked for a dress.  
In the back was a red dress that had a white streak on the side of the skirt.

'Yes, that will work. White is very popular here.'

Athena explained that white was just as popular like the color red was. Usagi picked up the dress that was on the  
hanger and took it to the bedroom suite and hung it on the wall where there was a hook. Usagi spoke again.

"Luna and Athena I will be back."

Usagi told Athena and Luna and she went into the bathroom and took a bath and after she dried off she got dressed  
with clean underclothes and went back into the bedroom suite and got the dress from the hanger and put it on.  
She zipped the dress in the back and she went back in the bathroom and brushed her long hair and put her hair  
in Odangos. Then she went back into the wardrobe and chose a silver necklace and put it on. She put on matching  
red slippers and she put on the thin tiara that had the red rose in the center. Then she was finished, she  
was ready to go down stairs to the fireside room. Usagi, Athena, and Luna left Usagi's chambers to where the guards  
were and she waved them to escort her. Athena flew beside Usagi and Luna walked beside Usagi on Usagi's left. Then  
after a few minutes they arrived at the fireside room and the guard spoke.

"Countess and esteemed guests, princess Serenity has arrived.

"Very good. You may leave us."

The Countess told the guards and the guards left. The Countess walked up to Usagi and spoke.

"Princess, how are you?"

The Countess asked in a curious but cheerful tone. Usagi smiled and answered.

"I feel wonderful! Do you like my dress?"

Usagi answered the countess and twirled around once to show her dress to the Countess and the Countess smiled  
and answered.

"It looks lovely dear. Your friends have been worried for you."

The Countess complimented on her dress and explained to Usagi that Rei and the others were worried for her.  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Artemis and Mamoru were all in the fireside room chatting amongst themselves when  
Usagi came in. And not long after that Hector and Princess Sarah came in as well.

"Today you will be crowned 'princess of Rosaria' if there is no attack by that Zolton."

The Countess explained to Usagi and she agreed and they all left for the same place where they were there  
the day before.

In Space, Zolton was furious that Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon defeated all their drones as well as Sailor Moon's  
friends.

"That wretched brat! She defeated all my Evil Drones! I can't just send a bunch out... it takes time to build up  
an army to attack!"

Zolton yelled at Vortox and Salidoom.

"Sssss... sire, will you unleash another monster?"

Salidoom asked his master.

"I can't! Not without Evil Drones to back it up."

Zolton answered in angry tone, but not as angry as before.

"Master, how long does it take to manufacture Evil Drones?"

Vortox asked Zolton.

"It takes at least an hour to make 2 Evil Drones and I had at least a few days worth until those Drones were  
defeated."

Zolton explained how long it took to make Evil Drones.

"Sssss... sire, that girl Princess Serenity is being crowned again today."

Salidoom reported to his master.

"Let that Moon Brat be crowned. I don't care for petty ceremonies!"

Zolton replied as he kicked one of the Evil Drones that was near him.

Meanwhile, at the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters all the parties had arrived to go over the crowning ceremony  
and Usagi also met the person who was in charge of her ascending the throne. His name was John Sanderson.

"Greetings princess, when you become queen, you will need to pick a name that everyone will know you by. Your mother  
was known as 'Renee II' and if you go by Renee, you will be known as 'Renee III.' If you go by 'Serenity,' You will  
be known as 'Serenity II.' May I add that the first Serenity ruled from 1636 until she passed away in 1701. She was  
born in 1618. She was very beautiful and also very wise. You may also go by 'Serenity Renee' and if you do, you will  
be the first to do so. So, which will you choose?'

John explained the choices and he waited for a reply.

"I am kind of fond of the name 'Serenity,' so I choose that name."

Usagi answered in a quiet and polite tone.

"Very good. I will also be instructing you in the future of what will happen by the time you are crowned princess  
to the time you are crowned queen and if there is something you don't understand, please say so and I will do my  
best to help."

John explained to Usagi and she understood. Usagi still used Amelia to translate what people said to her. Then  
came time for the crowning ceremony. Princess Sarah had the royal princess crown and the head bishop was there  
to start the ceremony. He took the princess crown off of Sarah and Usagi knelt down and she crowned 'princess of  
Rosaria.' Then afterwards, Usagi gave a small speech. The speech was translated in Japanese and this is what Usagi  
spoke on after her crowning:

"Good day to the citizens of Rosaria. I have only been here a few days and I have learned a lot about this fair  
kingdom of Rosaria. However, when I was found, I was just a commoner (or so I thought.) However, I am of royal  
and noble birth. As your princess, I will do all I can as your princess and also as 'Co-Regent' in learning the  
way to rule as your future queen. I will doing all I can to hear your needs so I can do all I can to serve you.  
Thank you for your time.'

Usagi finished the short speech and she left the podium. After the crowning ceremony, there was a special banquet  
in her honor and that night a royal ball. Each of Usagi's friends were dressed in dresses in their trademark colors.  
Rei in red, Ami in blue. Minako in yellow, Makoto in green and Mamoru in a black and white tuxedo. He was very dashing.  
Then after the ball they all returned to the palace and Usagi had said her goodbyes to her friends and she transformed  
back into Sailor Moon and with the Teleport Gems, she sent them back to Tokyo. Hector explained to Usagi that tomorrow  
she would visit the city of Rosarina so she could get acquainted with the towns folk. Her duties had officially began.

This chapter was completed on: 08/03/2017

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	10. A Princess' Day Out

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 10: "A Princess' Day Out"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Again, sorry for taking so long! Here it is. No battles in this  
story. The next chapter will have a battle! Comment and follow. Thanks!

**** 10 ****

The next few days after Usagi became Co-Regent, she started learning  
lots of new things about the Kingdom of Rosaria like how the government  
works and what her job supposed to be. Usagi was given many tutors to help  
her out to help her learn about the kingdom of Rosaria like language, math,  
science, history, geography, health and more. One of her favorites that she  
loved was the history of Rosaria. Her history tutor was named Joshua Longfellow.  
He was an older gentlemen. Although he looked about sixty, he was actually eight  
five years old and still very healthy. He spoke to her.

"Good day to you my princess. I will be teaching you the history of Rosaria.  
I am sure you know by now that Rosaria is a small country compared to Russia,  
United States, Canada, and China. Rosaria is a country that is neutral. Do you  
know what that means?"

Joshua asked Usagi and she answered.

"Is that were a country does not take any country's side especially during war."

Usagi answered Joshua with what she knew and he smile and responded.

"That's good. However, we don't side with any nation that disputes with another  
nation. However, we do have allies and trade with countries that have a good  
standing with us."

Joshua explained again and Usagi just sat there and listened. Joshua spoke again.

"Our country has had its share of good and bad rulers. One of the best was Serenity  
the first or labeled Serenity the Great. She was born in 1618 and ruled from 1636  
until she passed in 1701. She ruled for sixty five years and no other Rosarian Ruler  
has out ruled her. At the time Serenity I was eighteen when she became queen and at the  
time was considered the youngest and if you become queen, you will be the youngest to  
date to rule."

Joshua explained to her more about Queen Serenity the first and Usagi was quite  
surprised and he continued.

"You may not know that Rosaria first started out as a tribes people called  
'Rosedain' and were a bunch of barbarians (as the Romans called them.) The  
first historical mention of 'Rosedain' was about the second or third century  
A.D. and by 455 A.D, there was a king of Rosedain although the Roman Empire  
of the west still existed. The kingdom of Rosedain continued until a Germanic  
tribe called Hamdaria. They invaded Rosedain and instead of doing with the royal  
family there, they merged their own noble family called 'Dolph' family and united  
with the Rosar family and the family of 'Rosendorf' was born. Within in a century  
of the Invasion of Rosedain of 600 A.D, the kingdom of Rosaria had been established.  
There has been many wars that we have fought, but however these days, we try to stay  
out of war if all possible."

Joshua concluded and Usagi was again quite amazed by the history. Not long after that,  
Hector came by and suggested to Usagi that she spend a day on the town. Usagi was dressed  
in a white blouse with a pink vest and a matching pink skirt that went to her ankles and  
white socks and pink high heeled shoes. Usagi wore a simple silver necklace with a red  
rose pendant. This was one thing she was very fond of. Usagi learned that the Rosarian  
language was made up of French and German mostly. Also minor influences were English,  
Spanish and Italian. Mostly, Rosarian sounded very close to that of the French language.  
Hector escorted Usagi to the car and Athena and Luna went with her to be lookouts for  
the enemy. Luna rode in the car while Athena flew in the air above the car. Another car  
followed behind the limo that had Usagi and Luna in it. This car had agents to protect  
Usagi if it was needed.

They drove to the Central Bank of Rosaria. It was the largest bank in Rosarina and Rosaria.  
The bank must have been at least three football fields long! Usagi was amazed by the size  
of the building. Hector got out of the car and opened the door and let Usagi and Luna out.  
Usagi turned to Luna and spoke.

"Stay here and watch for the enemy."

Usagi told Luna and Athena heard too and Hector and two Rosarian agents escorted Usagi  
inside. Once inside, Usagi turned to Hector.

"I am sorry Hector, I have no money."

Usagi tried to explain that she had no money. Hector raised an eyebrow and responded.

"I beg your pardon your highness, but your parents left you lots of money. Here the  
unit of money is the Rosarian Crown. It takes 100 Schillings to make 1 Rosarian Crown.  
And you have over 9.5 billion crowns in the bank!"

Hector explained to her and Usagi was beyond words. Hector continued once more.

"The coins are 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 75 Schillings. The bank notes are: 1, 5, 10, 20,  
50, 100, 500, and 1000. Nothing is printed above 1000 Crowns."

Hector explained to Usagi again. Hector motioned the Rosarian Agents to remain by the  
door and Hector walked with Usagi to bank counter and all the staff watched in surprise  
when Usagi had walked up to the counter of one bank teller. The bank teller shooed the  
other bank employees away so she could do her work.

"How may I help you?"

The bank teller asked. The bank teller wore a red blouse with a red vest and a matching  
skirt and matching shoes. Her name was Emily.

"Yes, I would like to officially transfer the ownership of the bank account of the former  
queen and king to their eldest daughter, princess Serenity Renee Rosendorf."

Hector announced to Emily.

"Does the princess have official identification to prove who she is?"

Emily asked intently. Hector then answered once again.

"Yes, here."

Hector answered and showed a picture ID of Princess Serenity. Usagi was amazed that was  
one was made so quickly after she had arrived in Rosaria. Emily looked at the ID closely.  
Emily spoke again.

"Does miss Serenity have her Rosendorf Family Heirloom with her?"

Emily asked again and Usagi brought out her family Heirloom that Ikuko had given her. Usagi  
handed it to Emily. Emily looked over the Heirloom carefully and compared to the one on file  
and handed it back to Usagi and she spoke to Usagi as she extended her hand to Usagi.

"Princess Serenity welcome to the Central Bank of Rosaria! I am sorry but I had to make sure it  
was truly you and not no impostor. We have strict policies when it comes to the royal family."

Emily explained to Usagi and Usagi understood.

"It's alright. You are just doing your job."

Usagi gave her answer to the bank teller and Emily smiled and spoke.

"Thank you princess. Now how much money do you want to withdraw today?"

Emily thanked Usagi and asked how much money she wanted to withdraw today?  
Usagi turned to Hector and waited for his suggestion.

"10,000 Crowns for now in 1 thousands and another 10,000 in 5 hundreds. Do you have  
her debit card ready?"

Hector asked Emily.

"Yes, the debit card is ready."

Emily answered in a cheerful tone and she spoke again as she presented a small card  
to Usagi and she wondered exactly she was supposed to do with that card.

"What am I to do with this card?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone.

"You use it at places that take that. The place of business will have a card reader and  
you swipe it by entering your 4 digit pin and it is quick and easy."

Emily explained to Usagi and usagi liked the idea of a debit card.

"Here's your pin code. Please memorize it and don't tell anyone other than Hector."

Emily explained to Usagi and Usagi understood. Emily handed to Usagi the four digit pin  
code to Usagi and she looked at the code. It was a very easy number to remember and  
she handed the pin code to Hector and he stuck the piece of paper in his pocket. Emily  
got out the cash that they requested. Each of the bills had the former king and queen  
since there wasn't time to make new money with the Countess or Princess Sarah yet. After  
the bank, Usagi felt a little hungry and she spoke to Hector in the car.

"Can we get something to eat?"

Usagi asked Hector and Hector smiled and answered her.

"Yes, we can. I know of a place you will like. It's very popular here in Rosarina."

Hector told Usagi as he drove to Pierre's. Pierre's was a very busy cafe that served  
all sorts of foods around from all around the world. Pierre was a rotund middle aged  
man that loved to laugh and he knew every face that ever came to his cafe and he always  
knew what they always order. Hector drove up to the cafe and stopped the car and  
they got out of the car. Athena flew over to where Pierre's stand was. Pierre's was  
an outdoor cafe. Luna also went along. She couldn't miss this for the world. Hector  
escorted Usagi to the front counter of Pierre's stand and Pierre spoke to Hector.

"Ah, Hector! It's good to see you and who do you have with you... bless my soul, it's  
you!"

Pierre spoke to Hector and when he saw Usagi, he was beyond words when he saw her.

"Yeah, it's me." Usagi answered Pierre and turned to Hector and spoke, "Who am I?"

Usagi asked Hector in a bewildered tone.

"You are the 'Crown Princess of Rosaria,' Serenity."

Hector reminded Usagi of who she was. Then Usagi spoke again.

"Oh, that's right. I guess I am famous here?"

Usagi answered. However, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes my lady you are." Pierre started and then he continued, "you are not just  
famous here, but you are the princess this country has been waiting for fifteen  
years. Just the people here seeing you gives them hope."

Pierre explained to Usagi and Usagi nodded that she understood. Then Pierre spoke  
again to Hector.

"Hector, I suppose you want your usual? A Beignet and a hot Apple Cider?"

Pierre asked Hector and Usagi looked a bit puzzled and spoke.

"What's a Beignet?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone and Pierre happily spoke up.

"Princess Serenity, a Beignet is like a French version of a fritter or a doughnut. It's  
very popular here. Would you care to try one with some coffee?"

Pierre asked her what she wanted to drink.

"I don't drink coffee. Do you have anything cold to drink. I will try a Beignet."

Usagi answered that she didn't want a coffee and Pierre had an idea.

"I will give you a cold bottle of Dr Pepper."

Pierre explained to her. Usagi looked a bit confused and spoke.

"What's a Dr Pepper? I have heard of Coca Cola and Pepsi."

Usagi asked Pierre again and Pierre smiled and answered her.

"My lady a Dr Pepper is like Coca Cola and Pepsi, but with more kick.  
It was invented in Texas of the United States. Why don't you try a small  
sample and tell me if you like the Dr Pepper?"

Pierre patiently explained to Usagi and Usagi understood and was willing to  
try the Dr Pepper. She tasted the Dr Pepper and liked it.

"Yes, it's really good. I will take one."

Usagi commented to Pierre about the Dr Pepper that she would take one.  
Pierre saw Athena land on the counter and Pierre spoke to Athena.

"Welcome back Athena, I have your favorite. Let me get it for you."

Pierre told Athena and he came back with a live mouse that was very small.  
It was a special treat for Athena. Both Pierre and Athena had an agreement.  
He would catch the mice and she was free to eat them since they were her favorite  
food. That way, Pierre's mouse problem was always taken care of. Pierre put the  
live mouse on the counter and Athena grabbed it with her beak and flew off to  
eat it out of everyone's sight. Usagi placed Luna on the counter and Pierre  
saw another new customer.

"Ah, you must belong to the Princess too? How about a saucer of milk and some  
tuna?"

Pierre asked Luna and Luna had stars in her eyes. Luna meowed an happy response.

'I love him. He's good.'

Luna thought to herself. Pierre came back with a saucer of milk and a small can of  
tuna. Luna happily drank the milk and the tuna. She felt like she was in heaven.

"Princess as for your meal, the first one is on me. That's my policy to every new  
customer."

Pierre told her. Usagi smiled. She thought that was great. Pierre's thinking was  
if someone liked what he served, they would be back. Hector and Usagi sat at a  
table and waited for their meal. Hector went over the schedule they had for that  
day. There was an interview at a local tv station at 3 in the after and a tour  
at the Royal Mint at 11 am. The rest of the time was free for whatever they  
wanted to do. Hector and Usagi ate their small meal and Athena had returned.  
Luna sat by Usagi on the ground.

After leaving Pierre's, Hector drove Usagi to the Royal Mint where Usagi was  
given a tour of the facility and afterwards she had to have her picture  
taken.

"What's the picture for?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. The Mint's director spoke.

"It's to put your image on the coins minted here. Several shots will be taken of you  
and the best one will be turned over to our chief engraver where he or she will design  
your likeness into a clay model and from there it will be made in to a master die  
and then all the dies will be produced from the master die."

The Mint Director explained to Usagi. She didn't quite understand but it was okay  
with her anyway. She posed for several pictures. Then Hector and Usagi left the  
mint for one of Hector's favorite places... Mc Donald's. There they ordered lunch  
and after lunch, they did some shopping and went to the local tv station when the  
time came.

After the interview, they went back to the palace and the Countess greeted Usagi.

"How was your day?"

The Countess asked her in a happy tone.

"It was great. I met a lot of nice people."

Usagi replied in a cheerful.

"That's great to hear. I am sure you would like to rest before the evening meal. Your room's  
ready for you."

The Countess was happy that Usagi met some people on her first day as the Crown Princess  
of Rosaria. The palace guards escorted Usagi to her chambers. Athena and Luna followed  
along. This would be a day to remember, where Usagi met Pierre and lots of other people  
as her first day as the Crown Princess of Rosaria.

This chapter was completed on: 08/03/2017

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	11. A Princess Among Thieves

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 11: "A Princess Among Thieves"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

**** 11 ****

It was about 7 in the morning and Usagi was watching her interview  
that she had just the day before. Usagi decided to make notes about  
her interview in a notebook so she will have it for later to look  
on. She wrote the notes in Japanese so only she could read it. The  
reason she wrote it in Japanese so she didn't lose the ability to do so.  
Princess Sarah knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Usagi replied as continued writing in her notebook. Sarah walked in  
and Usagi urged her to sit on the bed next to her. Usagi continued  
to write in her notebook and Usagi looked up at the tv as  
she wrote. When the interview was done, Usagi turned off the tv and  
turned to Sarah and Sarah spoke.

"Did the Countess ask you to do that?"

Sarah asked in a curious tone.

"No, it might something she ask me to do."

Usagi answered Sarah in a cheerful tone. Then Usagi spoke again, "What  
can I help you help you with?"

Usagi asked Sarah in a curious tone. Sarah then spoke up.

"The Countess has left already for the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters.  
She wanted you to see your new office."

Sarah announced to Usagi and Usagi raised an eyebrow with the announcement  
that she had an office.

"Office?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"You are Co-Regent now and that you have certain duties in running the Kingdom  
of Rosaria and not only that, but you also travel around the world to meet  
other heads of state like England's Queen Elizabeth II."

Sarah explained to Usagi and Usagi was surprised. She hadn't realized that  
she would be able to meet other heads of state. Usagi then dressed herself  
in a white blouse with a pink vest and a matching pink skirt that went to her  
ankles. She wore a pair of pink high heeled shoes and she paid careful attention  
on how she walked so, she wouldn't klutz out and fall and that wouldn't be good for  
her image. She messaged Hector that she was ready. Luna and Athena went with her to watch  
out for the enemy. The guards escorted her to the door and Hector was in the drive way and  
he helped her into the back seat of the limo. Usagi got in as well as Luna and Athena.  
Hector got in the driver's seat and drove towards the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters.

"How are you princess?"

Hector asked with a curious but friendly tone.

"I am fine."

Usagi answered with a bit of uneasiness in her voice. This was the first time being at the  
Rosarian Administrative Headquarters working officially and Usagi didn't know how'd she  
handle it.

"Are you afraid princess?"

He asked once again.

"Yes I am to be honest. I have never worked behind a desk in all my life. What does a  
Co-Regent do all day besides wearing pretty clothes and jewelry?"

Usagi spoke with a bit of fear on her voice.

"Please don't fear princess. Some of the duties is looking at bills that arrive to your  
desk from parliament. A bill is a proposal that needs a signature before it becomes  
law. And sometimes you talk to dignitaries from all over the world and other things  
like that."

Hector explained what she would do as Co-Regent and Usagi's fears seemed a bit relieved.

As they drove by slowly, Usagi saw some suspicious looking girls and she spoke to Hector.

"Hector, please stop the car. I see some girls acting very strangely in that alleyway. Please  
turn around the corner."

Usagi asked Hector and he stopped the car. Usagi took off her ring and her rose earrings.  
She put both endings of the earrings together and they reformed the key and she entered the  
key into her ring and spoke.

"From ring to staff."

Usagi spoke and her ring transformed into her staff. She took off all the teleport gems except  
the Moon Teleport Gem. Usagi spoke again.

"Moon Power! Transform me into a rock musician!"

Usagi spoke and she transformed into a rock musician with punk attire.

"Stay here and I will message you when I am ready to leave. Athena and Luna, please look out  
for Zolton."

Usagi spoke to Hector and then to Luna and Athena. Usagi got out of the car and walked down the  
alley way and there were five girls about the age of seven who had stolen some merchandise. Usagi  
had figured out that these girls were up to no good. She walked up to them and spoke.

"What are you girls up to?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone although she already knew what they had done. Ashley was the leader  
of the group and spoke.

"We...", she stammered and continued, "We are transporting merchandise to another location. And who  
are you?"

Ashley asked Usagi in a suspecting tone.

"My name is Emiko Yokoyama. I am a pop singer from the country of Japan. "

Usagi answered as she made something up.

"We never heard of you!"

Rachel, the second in command of this all girls group answered. Usagi then asked another question.

"What do you think of the Princess of Rosaria, Serenity Renee?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"She's very pretty, however she needs to be more bold about matters here!"

Ashley stated. She was very blunt about the matter. In Zolton's spaceship, Zolton was planning another  
attack on Princess Serenity. He wanted to pay her back from the trouble she had caused him. He created  
a new mutant called Evil Ox. He looked like a huge bull with horns. Zolton sent Salidoom and a horde of  
Evil Drones and sent them to the place where Serenity was. Serenity was discussing with Ashley and her  
clan of girls about Serenity, Athena, and Luna. Athena the falcon was perched nearby and she flew close  
to where Serenity was and gave a screech to Serenity.

"Oh, that is Athena, Serenity's pet falcon. That means Princess Serenity is nearby!"

Leah, another girl of this gang stated to the others. Then Salidoom, Evil Ox and a horde of Evil  
Drones and suddenly Princess Serenity powered down her disguise and stood in front of the gang  
of girls. The girls were surprised that is was the Rosarian Princess herself, Serenity Renee.

"It's you!"

Felicia another girl stated in disbelief as Serenity stood in front of the girls. Luna came out of nowhere  
and Serenity placed all the Teleport Gems on her staff and she inserted the key to the bottom of the staff.  
Then she took out her key from the staff and threw it in the air and inserted it in her brooch and she spoke.

"Silver Millennium Moon Power! Make Up!"

She spoke in a loud voice as she threw the brooch in the air and the staff turned  
to the brooch and the brooch opened and the staff fired a beam and the brooch absorbed  
it and the brooch fell back towards Usagi and landed on her chest, Then Usagi was lifted  
from the ground and she began to spin really fast as the brooch went to work. The  
brooch flashed and appeared on her body was the body suit and Usagi lifted her arms and  
the brooch flash again and it formed the gloves on Usagi's arms. The gloves went to her  
elbows. Then the brooch flashed again and her boots appeared on her feet and legs. Then  
her brooch flashed again and her skirt appeared. This skirt was a triple layered skirt.  
The top layer was blue, the middle layer was yellow and the bottom was red. Then her choker,  
her earrings appeared on her neck and on her ears. The earrings were red roses and a crescent  
moon. Then a crescent moon appeared on her forehead without a tiara and the red jewels appeared  
in her Odangos and the transformation was complete and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon twirled her  
staff around her body and then pointed the staff towards Athena and Athena was transformed into Battle  
Falcon. The girls were surprised that Sailor Moon stood in front of them and not only Sailor Moon but also  
Battle Falcon as well.

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon. In the name of the three  
realms, the realm of Tokyo, the Realm of the Moon, and the Realm of Rosaria, I will surely punish you  
and that means you!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she pointed her staff to the enemy. Then she turned towards the girls and took off  
the Teleport Gems from the staff and spoke to Ashley.

"I suppose you can be trusted with my staff? Please hold it for me. Alright?"

Sailor Moon asked her and Ashley nodded and agreed. Then Sailor Moon spoke as she turned to the  
enemy.

"You mutants will see what true teamwork is all about! My friends will aide me at a moments  
notice! Sailor Senshi Assemble!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she threw the Teleport Gems to the edge of her fingers and five colors of light  
came out of the gems and the five colors turned into four girls and one male. All the other Senshi was transformed and  
including Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon walked up Tuxedo Mask and spoke.

"Please look after these girls for me while I fight these mutants?"

Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask nodded and spoke.

"Yes, I will."

Tuxedo Mask walked up to the girls and led them away from the fray. The Senshi inserted the Teleport Gems and transformed  
into their super Senshi forms. Sailor Moon spoke.

"Battle Falcon and myself will battle the Evil Drones. Please fight and weaken the monster for me?"

Sailor Moon asked and they agreed. Battle Falcon flew high in the sky and opened her mouth a launched a huge ball of  
light at the Evil Drones. When the Evil Drones were hit by the blast of the intense light the Evil Drones danced due to the  
pain and intensity of the light.

"Mercury Aqua Hurricane!"

Mercury yelled as she released a flood of water that hit Evil Ox.

"Mars Fiery Arrows Strike!"

Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrows at Evil Ox and Evil Ox writhed in pain due to the intense fire.

"Jupiter Electric Shower!"

Jupiter called out and her attack and her attack hit Evil Ox. Evil Ox fired a blast from his horns but it missed  
the Senshi.

"Venus Energy Shocker!"

Venus yelled as her energy formed a large yellow ball of energy in her hands and she released it and it hit Evil  
Ox. Evil Ox was angry that the Senshi easily whipped him like a rag doll. Sailor Moon got her staff back from Ashley  
and transformed her staff into a laser gun.

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as she turned the key at the bottom of her staff and it changed to a  
laser gun. She ran towards a wall and walked on the side of the wall firing at the Evil Drones. The Evil Drones  
danced and writhed in pain and was vaporized easily. Then Sailor Moon walked to the Senshi and got the five  
Teleport Gems and inserted them into her staff and Battle Falcon flew high in the sky. Sailor Moon took the Silver  
Crystal out of her brooch and inserted it at the end of her staff and then she threw her staff high in the air and  
Battle Falcon caught it. Sailor Moon transformed into the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity and spoke.

"Silver Millennium Final Strike!"

She yelled as she concentrated all her power and Battle Falcon's eyes and mouth opened and sent out a blast  
in unison with Sailor Moon's staff and a twin beam hit Evil Mask and his mask broke and he turned to dust  
and it exploded. Then Salidoom spoke.

"You win again! Zolton won't be displeased!"

Salidoom spoke to Sailor Moon and the Senshi.

"We will be waiting."

Sailor Moon spoke to Salidoom. Then Sailor Moon spoke to the Senshi.

"Thanks once again my friends. Senshi, your task has been completed! Return!"

Sailor Moon spoke and the other Senshi disappeared from Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon. Sailor  
Moon and Battle Falcon re-transformed and Usagi looked up and saw a girl about her age with reddish  
brown hair wearing an orange dress watching her. The girl had long hair. Then Usagi focused her attention  
to Ashley and her gang and then Usagi looked back to where the girl was at the top of the building and she  
was gone! Then Usagi spoke to Ashley and the others.

"How about you help me from hereon out? As for the stuff, you will have to return it to the store's owners  
and admit for what you've done. If I need your help in the future, will you help me?"

Serenity asked Ashley and the others and they thought about it for a moment and spoke.

"Very well. I admire you princess. Standing up to those creeps like that. We will help you in the future."

Ashley agreed to help Usagi in the future. Usagi called for Hector and he arrived and Ashley and her gang  
got a ride to the front of the store and gave back the goods and the girls were delivered to a local orphanage  
and they had agreed to help Usagi in the future. Usagi, Athena, and Luna went to the Rosarian Administrative  
Headquarters. More battles against Zolton lie ahead in the future.

This chapter was completed on: 05/16/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	12. Travels Abroad, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 12: "Travels Abroad, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is a Two Parter!

*******

Coming Soon, 'A Demoralizing Mini Series to 'A Royal Engagement!'  
What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!

**** 12 ****

A few days later, Serenity, Sarah, Countess Victoria along with Hector, Luna and also  
Athena went on a trip to the United Kingdom, United States, Japan, and the last stop...  
Israel. The first stop was the United Kingdom. Countess Victoria gave Usagi many tips  
on handling affairs abroad. Sarah and Usagi became real close and Sarah taught Usagi  
many things like how to address foreign rulers and how to dress for official occasions  
like signing treaties and other such things.

The Rosarian Private Jet plane landed in London and all aboard got off the plane and  
got into a limo and the car drove Countess Victoria, Usagi, Sarah, and the others  
to Buckingham Palace. There the Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth II greeted them.  
Countess Victoria, Usagi and the others bowed slightly in respect to the aging monarch.  
Usagi was in awe of how regal Queen Elizabeth was. Usagi spoke in Japanese, Rosarian,  
and English by saying 'hello' in three languages. It wasn't customary to Speak in Japanese  
however, Usagi thought it natural for her. Every day, she was taught the Rosarian Language  
as well as Italian, French, and Japanese. The queen spoke to Usagi in English.

"Welcome my child to the United Kingdom. I hope your stay will be a good one."

Queen Elizabeth told Usagi and she spoke again.

"You are a lovely young lady and your sister as well."

Queen Elizabeth told Usagi and Sarah of how lovely they looked. Usagi and Sarah wore long  
red dresses representing the Kingdom of Rosaria. The next day, Countess Victoria and Serenity  
signed a treaty providing the U.K. Steel, Iron, Gold, Silver, Wool, Goat's Milk and other items for  
ten years and in exchange, the U.K. would provide automobiles for a cheaper cost to Rosarians.

After the signing of the Treaty, the Rosarian Family saw the sights of London and then it was  
off to the United States. Once they landed they met the U.S. President which ruled at the time was  
William Jefferson Clinton. The Rosarian didn't spend a lot of time here. They signed a similar treaty  
like in the U.K. The Rosarian Family visited a couple of sights in Washington D.C. and then it was off  
in Japan.

In Zolton's space ship, Zolton was fuming about the defeat Salidoom had suffered at the hands of  
the Senshi. Vortox walked up to Zolton and spoke.

"Sire, I have created a method in creating Evil Drones a lot quicker!"

Vortox announced in a calm manner and Zolton's expression changed.

"Oh? How?"

Zolton asked.

"Sire, I created a machine that can create 20 Evil Drones every hour. And I have forty created and  
ready to use at your disposal!"

Vortox announced to Zolton and Zolton smiled.

"Where shall I attack? That Rosarian brat is no longer in Rosaria."

Zolton questioned his minions.

"Sss sire... I suggest Japan. It's a prime target and it'll easily fall without Sailor Moon to defend it!"

Salidoom suggested and Zolton smiled.

"Tokyo, Japan it is. Vortox please create two monsters to accompany a horde of Evil Drones and  
launch an attack quickly on Japan!"

Zolton announced and Vortox bowed to Zolton and went his way and created two mutants called  
Evil Tortoise and Evil Turtle. With these Mutants thick armor it would be hard to kill.

In Japan, Makoto and Rei were walking and discussing Usagi and what she achieved in Rosaria. They  
were very happy for her. Suddenly, Vortox, Evil Tortoise, Evil Turtle, and an horde of Evil Drones appeared  
out of nowhere. Rei and Makoto saw it and call for the others.

"Mars Star Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make Up!"

The two girls shouted and transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter! Vortox laughed and spoke.

"Without that annoyance, Princess Serenity, Tokyo will fall easily seeing you can't receive the Teleport  
Gems without your princess giving them to you!"

Vortox taunted them relentlessly. The Evil Drones started their attack and two Mutants started attacking  
innocent people in Tokyo and they thought it was better to attack different parts in Tokyo than attacking  
together. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen arrived. The Senshi were to fight the Evil Drones  
while Tuxedo Kamen would try and help innocent people get to safety.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled as she sent a fireball at a couple of drones but the attack fizzled away into nothing.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as she hurled her electric power and the electricity fizzled into nothing. Vortox then  
sent a blast at the Senshi and they fell to the ground. Vortox laughed and spoke.

"Without your stupid princess you should know that you are DOOMED!"

Vortox laughed a wicked laugh. The Senshi were outmatched and Usagi was still in the air in the Jet  
and wouldn't be able to arrive just as yet. The Senshi were angered by Vortox's comments. Mars was  
the most infuriated by the comments. Will the Senshi survive and will Usagi arrive in time before it's  
too late? Stay there and find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 05/17/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	13. Land of The Rising Sun, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 13: "Land of The Rising Sun, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 13 ****  
Sailor Mars grew very angry at Vortox's words.

"She's not a stupid princess! She has more nerve than you will ever have!"

Sailor Mars yelled at Vortox. Vortox wasn't phased by Mars' outburst of anger.

"Usagi is a princess that everyone can love and trust."

Jupiter spoke in an agitated tone.

"Usagi-Chan is a very smart and capable girl. Something you don't understand!"

Mercury commented in a calm manner.

"Usagi is a girl that is happy and will make a fine princess."

Venus stated to Vortox. However, Vortox wasn't phased one bit.

"She is a loser and a weakling!"

Vortox yelled at the Senshi once again. Elsewhere, the jet plane landed at the Tokyo International  
Airport and Countess Victoria, Serenity, Sarah and the rest of the party got off the jet plane and  
a limo was waiting them to take them to the Japanese Imperial Palace. Countess Victoria nor Sarah  
or Serenity knew yet that Vortox had attacked Tokyo. Countess Victoria and her party were escorted  
inside the Imperial Palace and Serenity and Sarah were amazed by the size of it. Japanese Prime  
Minister Tomiichi Murayama welcomed them.

"On behalf of the Emperor, I humbly welcome you all to Japan and I welcome you back to Japan Princess  
Serenity of Rosaria."

The Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama welcomed the party of Rosarians. And Countess Victoria, Serenity,  
and Sarah curtsied to the Prime Minister and Hector simply bowed to the Prime Minister.

"Thank you Tomiichi Murayama-Kun. It's good to be back in Tokyo as the Princess of Rosaria."

Serenity thanked the Prime Minister and Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama smiled at Usagi very sweetly.  
Then someone arrived to the Japanese Prime Minister and spoke in Japanese about the Sailor Senshi  
were not doing well against Vortox and his mutant. Usagi translated for Countess Victoria, Sarah and Hector.

"The man says that the Sailor Senshi are not doing well against Vortox and his new mutant."

Usagi translated for the rest of her party.

"You should go to your friends and help them!"

Countess Victoria spoke to Usagi and Usagi nodded and turned her ring back into her staff and placed the  
Ginzuishou on it and the Moon Teleport Gem and she spoke.

"Moon Teleport!"

Princess Serenity yelled as she held the staff high and Athena Usagi's Falcon, Luna, and Serenity were teleported  
to where the Sailor Senshi was and they all appeared before the Sailor Senshi and Usagi spoke again.

"Moon Wall!"

Usagi yelled as she held her staff high and an invisible wall came out of nowhere and protected the Senshi  
from harm! Vortox was annoyed by this. Evil Tortoise and Evil Turtle were attacking innocent civilians and  
Mamoru had transformed into Tuxedo Mask and was trying to help people get to safety. Serenity placed all the  
Teleport Gems on her staff and she inserted the key to the bottom of the staff. Then she took out her key from  
the staff and threw it in the air and inserted it in her brooch and she spoke.

"Silver Millennium Moon Power! Make Up!"

She spoke in a loud voice as she threw the brooch in the air and the staff turned  
to the brooch and the brooch opened and the staff fired a beam and the brooch absorbed  
it and the brooch fell back towards Usagi and landed on her chest, Then Usagi was lifted  
from the ground and she began to spin really fast as the brooch went to work. The  
brooch flashed and appeared on her body was the body suit and Usagi lifted her arms and  
the brooch flash again and it formed the gloves on Usagi's arms. The gloves went to her  
elbows. Then the brooch flashed again and her boots appeared on her feet and legs. Then  
her brooch flashed again and her skirt appeared. This skirt was a triple layered skirt.  
The top layer was blue, the middle layer was yellow and the bottom was red. Then her choker,  
her earrings appeared on her neck and on her ears. The earrings were red roses and a crescent  
moon. Then a crescent moon appeared on her forehead without a tiara and the red jewels appeared  
in her Odangos and the transformation was complete and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon twirled her  
staff around her body and then pointed the staff towards Athena and Athena was transformed into Battle  
Falcon. Sailor Moon quickly gave the Teleport Gems to her Senshi and each transformed once again!

"Silver Millennium Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Venus Power! Make Up!"

The four Senshi transformed into the Silver Millennium Sailor Senshi and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon  
spoke again.

"I will let you four handle these Evil Drones. When you have finished them, please join with me to defeat  
the two Mutants. Alright?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked them and they agreed.

"Luna, stay here and help by encouraging the Senshi. Come Battle Falcon! Let's find Tuxedo Mask!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and asked Luna to stay.

"Yes princess! It will be a pleasure!"

Luna answered Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon left running using the Moon Teleport Gem to look  
for Tuxedo Mask. In no time, Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon found Tuxedo Mask. He had fallen to the ground  
caused by Evil Tortoise and Evil Turtle. Sailor Moon helped Tuxedo Mask to his feet and Sailor Moon handed  
him the Moon Teleport Gem and his power was upgraded again. Battle Falcon wished to land on his arm  
and battle armor appeared on his right arm and Battle Falcon spoke to him.

"My friend, suitor for the Princess, you have a power available to you. Just say 'Smoking Tuxedo Bomber!'  
Please try that, alright?"

Battle Falcon told him and she flew back to Sailor Moon and she awaited Sailor Moon's instructions.

"Smoking Tuxedo Bomber!"

Tuxedo Mask yelled and a bright silver energy came from his hands and hit the two mutants doing  
some damage but not damaging them.

"Battle Falcon, fly in the air!"

Sailor Moon spoke to Battle Falcon and Battle Falcon flew high in the air.

"Silver Millennium Falcon Blast!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled and Battle Falcon's eyes glowed silver and she opened her mouth and a power silver  
blast came out of her mouth and hit Evil Tortoise and Evil Turtle. However, it wasn't enough to finish the two mutants.  
Then the Sailor Senshi finished dealing with the Evil Drones and came to help Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"I need all the Teleport Gems please."

Sailor Moon spoke to Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi and they handed the Teleport Gems back to Sailor Moon  
and she placed them on her staff. Then she got the Ginzuishou out of her brooch and placed it on the edge of her  
staff.

"Battle Falcon fly up high in the sky!"

Sailor Moon asked her falcon and Battle Falcon flew high and awaited Sailor Moon's instructions.  
Sailor Moon threw her staff to Battle Falcon and she caught it with her claws. Sailor Moon transformed into  
Princess Serenity and spoke.

"Silver Millennium Final Strike!"

She yelled as she concentrated all her power and Battle Falcon's eyes and mouth opened and sent out a blast  
in unison with Sailor Moon's staff and a twin beam hit Evil Tortoise and Evil Turtle and they both turned to dust  
and exploded in a massive fireball! Princess Serenity re-transformed into Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon dropped  
the staff of Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon caught it! Vortox appeared.

"I will get my revenge princess! Mark my words! Watch your back!"

Vortox yelled and he vanished. Another victory was scored for the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask,  
and the Sailor Senshi re-transformed back into their civilian forms and Usagi teleported them all back to Countess  
Victoria and the others. The rest of the travels abroad went well and Countess Victoria, Serenity, Sarah, Hector,  
Luna and Athena returned home after their last stop to Israel. Would Vortox get his revenge? What will happen  
next? Find out next time!

This chapter was completed on: 05/23/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	14. A Knight's Challenge

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 14: "A Knight's Challenge"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 14 ****

It was a beautiful day in Rosarina of the little kingdom of Rosaria. Sarah, Hector, Serenity,  
Luna and Athena went to Pierre's for lunch. Pierre knew what each person liked and he had  
a good memory. For Athena, Pierre gave Athena some mice and she flew off to eat the mice  
away from the others. Luna he gave a saucer of milk and a small can of tuna. For Serenity,  
he gave Serenity's usual that she had last time she was there. Then out of nowhere came  
a white knight. His armor glistened in the sunlight. Serenity wondered who this knight was.  
Serenity felt this knight wasn't part of Zolton's forces. The knight spoke to Serenity.

"I am called 'The White Knight!' Serenity, do you have the 'endurance' to face my attacks  
without transforming or using your powers at all?"

The White Knight asked her. Serenity studied him over real good and she answered him.

"I do. I will take your challenge!"

Serenity spoke with determination.

"Serenity, be careful!"

Sarah spoke with great concern for Serenity.

"Don't worry. I will be alright."

Serenity answered her sister back.

"Very well. Please set aside your brooch and your ring and we can get started."

The White Knight instructed her. Usagi handed her brooch and ring to Sarah.  
The White Knight and Serenity walked to an empty parking lot nearby and  
the White Knight sent a huge ball of energy at Serenity and she jumped out  
of the way before it hit her.

"Good job. You got good timing."

The White Knight congratulated her. Serenity didn't say anything. Then the White Knight  
hurled several balls of energy and Serenity again dodged each one without fail. The  
White Knight thought what he could hurl at Serenity and Serenity waited for his  
next move. Then the White Knight sent a massive flash of light and Serenity covered  
her eyes before the massive light hit her and when she opened her eyes, the White Knight  
was surprised that she protected herself from his sudden flashes of light.

"Very very good. I am impressed. However, what I have to give thee... you must prove worthy  
of it!"

The White Knight explained to her and Serenity knew this was some sort of test. The White  
Knight sent a volley of small balls of light and Serenity easily dodged each one. The White Knight  
had hope that this princess would be able to carry out her mission in the future. The White Knight  
spoke once more.

"Congratulations! You passed my test."

The White Knight announced to Serenity.

"A test? Me passed it?"

Serenity asked him with curiosity.

"Yes, you passed! Here! Take this! It's a new Teleport Gem!"

The White Knight told her as he gave her the gem. It was dark in color and it had a sun symbol  
on it. He spoke again.

"Like the other Teleport Gems you have. Each of those were born in your trial in the moon cavern.  
This new gem will be born sometime in the near future. Keep it with you at all times. It will help you  
in the near future!"

The White Knight told her and he vanished. Sarah walked up to Serenity and she spoke.

"Sis, you have a new Teleport Gem? That's great! I wonder what power it holds?"

Sarah asked Serenity.

"It has a sun symbol on it but, it's power I have no idea what it holds."

Serenity answered her younger sister. Sarah and Serenity returned to Pierre's. The rest of the  
day went well for Sarah, Serenity and the rest of the party. However, the trial the White Knight  
spoke of was for another day.

This chapter was completed on: 05/23/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	15. The Winter Palace

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 15: "The Winter Palace"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 15 ****

It was winter and the royal family went high in the mountains to their  
winter palace which they always went every winter for the Christmas  
and New Years holiday. Hector, Luna, and even Athena went as well.

The party arrived at the winter palace. Serenity was amazed by the size  
of it. The royal family visits this palace twice a year. Once in the summer  
and once in the winter. The party was welcomed by the head mistress  
of the palace. Her name was Maggie. Maggie was a older woman with  
a soft heart but also strict at the same time. Maggie smiled when she saw  
Serenity.

"Welcome back child!"

Maggie spoke in a cheerful tone. This surprised Serenity.

"Welcome back? Have I been here before?"

Serenity asked in a curious tone.

"Of course child! After you were born, the royal family came here before  
their trip to Japan."

Maggie explained to Usagi. Serenity was quite surprised. She never knew  
that she once visited this place before.

'Athena, have you been here before?'

Serenity asked Athena the Falcon.

'I have indeed. Maggie is a trustworthy gentle soul. I trust my life in her hands.'

Athena answered Serenity and Maggie spoke.

"Athena, old girl, it's good to have you back... what's this? A cat?"

Maggie told Athena and then saw Luna and Luna answered Maggie.

"Greetings Maggie! I am Luna, I am the guardian cat of Sailor Moon, you  
know who is Serenity here. I am here to keep her out of trouble!"

Luna introduced herself to Maggie. Maggie was an older round woman who  
was known to be a bit strict but she was very friendly at the same time. Maggie  
was born in West Germany in the 1960's and in the 1980's immigrated to Rosaria  
and she found work with the royal family just after that. Maggie was well trusted  
with the deepest secrets of the royal family.

"Ah, yes. I have seen Serenity transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon before  
after Zolton had appeared. Her secret is safe with me!"

Maggie explained to the party.

"Serenity," Countess Victoria started and then continued, "Maggie will show you  
to your chambers."

Countess Victoria explained to Serenity and Serenity nodded. Maggie led Serenity,  
Athena, and Luna to Serenity's chambers. Maggie spoke as she led Serenity  
to her private chambers.

"I am very glad to have you here Serenity! I knew I would see you again. Do you  
have any questions for me?"

Maggie was very happy to see Serenity and Maggie asked if Serenity had any questions  
for her.

"What was my mother like?"

Usagi asked Maggie. Maggie knew that Serenity was looking for the answers about her  
parents that helped bring her into this world.

"Your mother was a just queen. There was no one as just as her. She was very old fashioned  
and conservative as I was. She always asked for my advice and I always give her wisdom that  
she always needed."

Maggie explained to Serenity and Serenity smiled sweetly.

"I wish I had known her and father too."

Usagi spoke very softly.

"You were the pride and joy of your father. He always loved being there for you when you had  
a problem. Even Athena was interested in babies. Your father told Athena once that babies are  
very fragile and need lots of love."

Maggie explained again to Usagi. Usagi looked at Athena. Usagi respected Athena, not because  
she was a falcon but because she was a friend and ally to Usagi. Then Maggie arrived at Usagi's  
chambers.

"Here you are. I left you a gift in this box. Please open it once I leave. I am sure you are exhausted  
from your trip. I will see you later."

Maggie told Serenity and Maggie left. Usagi looked at her room and on a long bed was a pink box  
with a card on top. Usagi opened the card and it read:

'Your majesty,

This item in the box was your mother's and I thought that you can use it. Please treat it with' care.  
I am sure you can use it properly.

Signed,

Maggie.'

Usagi folded up the card and opened the box and inside was a sparkling pink and white gown  
that was very old. Usagi thought the gown was at least a hundred years old. There was another  
note on top of the gown. And it read:

'Please wear this tonight at the banquet for your honor!'

Maggie instructed on the card. Usagi set the card on the bed and took out the gown out of the box  
and she held the gown in front of her. The gown sparkled in the light! Luna was amazed by the sight  
of the gown. However, Athena had seen the gown before and it was no surprise to her.

"The gown must be worth thousands or millions of dollars or yen!"

Luna spoke with great surprise of her voice.

"Indeed! I have never seen a gown more beautiful."

Usagi spoke to Luna.

'Your mother wore this to her ascension to the throne. She was very beautiful when she wore  
this expensive gown.'

Athena explained to Usagi.

"Wow."

Usagi was amazed beyond words. Usagi folded up the gown again and put it back in the box.

"Usagi, maybe we should get some rest for awhile?"

Luna suggested to Usagi.

"Yes. I agree."

Usagi answered Luna. Athena found her perch and awaited for Usagi to wake once again  
and Usagi got into the soft bed. The bed was so soft that she was asleep in seconds. Luna  
curled at the foot of the bed as she always did. It was a habit to curl at the edge of the bed.  
Hours past and Usagi awoke and looked at the time.

"It's time to get ready."

Usagi spoke to Luna who woke up when Usagi stirred and got up from the bed. Usagi took  
the gown and went into the bathroom. She took a quick bath and dried herself off and  
then she put on the dress and undid her Odangos and braided her hair for the special  
occasion. Usagi found a pink tiara in her closet and put it on her head. She also found  
a pink necklace that had pink gems all over it. She put it on her neck. Usagi found some  
pink slippers made of glass. The glass was thin but strong to hold her weight. She  
put the slippers on. She was ready. Luna, Athena, and Usagi left her chambers and  
a guard spoke to her.

"Shall I escort you to the banquet hall?"

The guard asked Usagi.

"Yes please."

Usagi answered the guard and the guard escorted Usagi to the banquet hall and the announced  
the arrival of Serenity.

"Countess Victoria and Maggie, I present her majesty, princess Serenity!"

The guard spoke and he escorted Usagi to her spot next to Countess Victoria.

"You are dismissed."

Countess Victoria told the guard and the guard bowed and left.

"Wow! You look great!"

Countess Victoria told Serenity.

"Thank you. This gown is very soft."

Serenity thanked the countess and said that the gown was very soft.

"You remind me of your mother when she wore the gown!"

Maggie explained to Usagi. Usagi smiled at thee thought of that. The dinner was served  
with roasted chicken and turkey with potatoes, carrots, and the works. The next few days,  
Usagi was taught by the countess how to skate and also how to ski. The Countess very  
patient in teaching Usagi and Usagi respected the Countess for that.

Then Christmas came and the Countess gave Usagi a gift. Inside the box was a diamond bracelet  
that was studded with diamonds. The bracelet looked very expensive. Usagi would never forget  
the time here at the Winter Palace. Usagi was also glad that there was no attacks from Zolton. After  
New Years, the party returned home to the main Palace in Rosarina, the capitol of Rosaria. However  
in Zolton's Space ship. Vortox spoke to himself as he held a white sphere of energy.

"Oh Serenity! You will pay for making a fool of me! I will have my revenge!"

Vortox spoke as he continued to craft his new spell. What is Vortox up to? Find out next time!

This chapter was completed on: 05/24/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	16. Spell of Confusion

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 16: "Spell of Confusion"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 16 ****

Zolton sat on his chair in his space ship. He thought about the recent fights  
with Sailor Moon and how he failed to destroy her or Rosaria. Then a mirror  
on the wall started glowing and a monstrous mutant appeared. And the mutant  
spoke to Zolton.

"You failed me Zolton! When will you conquer that pitiful little country of Rosaria  
and that stupid little girl named Serenity?"

The mysterious mutant asked Zolton.

"Sire, she has been a thorn in my side and I can't destroy her completely!"

Zolton explained the situation to this mutant which seemed to be Zolton's lord.  
The mysterious mutant spoke once more.

"Maybe this item will help you defeat her..."

The mysterious mutant spoke again as an item appeared into Zolton's hands.

"What is this strange mask?"

Zolton asked in a curious tone.

"This is the mask of corruption. Use this mask on a female that is worthy of it!"

The mutant in mirror spoke once more.

"I understand. I may know of a certain female wandering around Tokyo that may be worthy  
of it. I will have her captured and the mask put on her."

Zolton gave his answer to his master.

"Very well Zolton. Don't fail me this time!"

The mutant in the mirror warned Zolton and the mirror grew dark. In another part of the ship,  
Vortox held a white sphere in his hands. He spoke to Salidoom.

"This sphere, once it is placed on that pretty and stupid annoying princess... she will be under  
a powerful spell of confusion and she will think her family is the enemy and attack them instead."

Vortox revealed to Salidoom.

"Ssss... Vortox... if Zolton finds out you have taken revenge on someone without talking to him first,  
he will have your... Sss... head!"

Salidoom warned Vortox. However Vortox wasn't phased at all.

"This will work I know it."

Vortox told Salidoom being confident that his plan will work. On earth, Countess Victoria and Serenity  
met with the Rosarian Media and announced that in six months time, Serenity would inherit the throne  
and become queen of Rosaria. When they returned at the palace. All the television stations in Rosarina  
were all the talk if Princess Serenity was ready or not to become queen. Princess Serenity ran out of the  
palace and into the streets of Rosaria being very upset. Vortox saw his opportunity to brainwash Usagi.  
He appeared before her and Serenity spoke.

"What do you want creep?"

Serenity spoke as she glared at him.

"Oh, don't be that way! I want to leave with you a little gift from me!"

Vortox spoke as he smiled at Serenity and then he used his sword and with a swift stroke,  
the energy he was crafting was hurled into Serenity and Serenity's body absorbed it and  
Serenity fell to the ground and fainted. Vortox laughed and spoke as he vanished.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold!"

Vortox spoke as he vanished. Sarah, Hector, Athena, Luna and Countess Victoria were looking  
for Serenity. After many minutes they found her on the ground passed out.

"Serenity! Serenity! SERENITY!?"

Sarah called out to her and Serenity woke up. Serenity was hearing strange voices that were  
telling her that she was no good and that Sarah, Luna, Athena, Countess Victoria, and Hector  
were evil and that Serenity should finish them off. Serenity stood up on her feet and held her  
arms on her chest and the voices continued to tell her that her family and friends were evil  
and that she needed to destroy them. Serenity placed her hands over her ears. The voices  
continued telling her to finish off her family and friends. Serenity was giving into the voices.

"SERENITY!? SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Countess Victoria tried convincing Serenity to snap out of it, but it was of no avail. Serenity  
automatically transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon spoke.

"QUIET! TAKE A LITTLE NAP!"

Sailor Moon yelled in a cold chilling tone and Countess Victoria closed her eyes and fell asleep  
and collapsed to the pavement below.

"Oh no!"

Luna exclaimed in great horror. Luna tried lunging at Sailor Moon to snap her out of the spell  
but Sailor Moon used her hand and slapped Luna away and Luna fell to the ground and fainted.

'Please Serenity, snap out of it! We are here for you!'

Athena the falcon urged Sailor Moon to snap from the spell, but it went on deaf ears and Serenity  
ignored the falcon's pleas. Then Sailor Moon called for her staff to appear and she pointed it  
towards Sarah and Hector.

"This doesn't look good Princess Sarah!"

Hector spoke in horror to Princess Sarah and Sarah looked at Hector.

"it's not Serenity's fault. I believe in Serenity that she won't attack us."

Sarah spoke to Hector and Sailor Moon's five Teleport Gems flashed and the Senshi and  
Tuxedo Mask appeared in their Superior forms to protect Sarah and Hector from Sailor Moon.  
In Sailor Moon's head... her mother Queen Serenity spoke to her.

'My daughter, you must fight this evil spell! You are not a failure! In your life, you will have doubts  
but trust in your family and your friends. It is they that gives you strength!'

Queen Serenity told her daughter in her head and Sailor Moon groaned as the evil spell seemed  
to have power over her.

"NO! SARAH, HECTOR, COUNTESS VICTORIA, LUNA, AND ATHENA MUST BE EVIL! I MUST DEFEAT  
THEM! I MUST!"

Sailor Moon yelled as her staff was pointed at them. Then Vortox appeared and he sneered.

"Yes Sailor Moon, strike them down! They deserve it!"

Vortox spoke to Sailor Moon and cheered at the same time. Then one of Serenity's recent memories  
appeared in her head and Sailor Moon recalled a recent event...

'Yes indeed and what is your falcon for? I am always here for you!'

The memory of Athena spoke to Serenity in her head and Sailor Moon snapped out of her  
spell and the evil sphere was expelled and Sailor Moon turned around and transformed  
into Princess Serenity and spoke.

"Princess Serenity Punishing Strike!"

Princess Serenity used her staff and blasted Vortox and a huge explosion occurred around  
Vortox and when the fireball died down. Vortox spoke.

"You... you beat my spell... h.. how?"

Vortox spoke in utter dismay.

"How?" Princess Serenity spoke as she re-transformed back into Sailor Moon and she continued,  
"A recent memory of Athena telling me that she is always is there for me. She gave me the strength  
to overcome your stupid little spell."

Sailor Moon explained to Vortox.

"Now begone before I use my powers and utterly destroy you!"

Sailor Moon ordered Vortox to vanish and Vortox growled in defeat and he vanished. The Senshi  
walked up to Sailor Moon.

"Are you alright?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Moon.

"I am fine now thanks to Athena. She saved me. Athena, I humbly thank you."

Sailor Moon explained to Mercury that Athena saved her and being satisfied, the  
Senshi vanished again and the five gems returned into Sailor Moon's hand and  
Sailor Moon re-transformed again and ran to Luna and Countess Victoria.

"Countess... Countess..."

Serenity spoke to her trying to wake her up.

"I am alright. I am not injured and you child?"

Countess Victoria answered as she woke up.

"I am fine now thanks to Athena."

Serenity explained to Countess Victoria the situation of what happened. And all was well  
again with Countess Victoria, Luna, and Serenity. Elsewhere in the shadows stood the girl  
with the reddish brown hair with the orange dress. Her bird was also there with her. This bird  
was this girl's pride and joy and greatest friend. Then Zolton, Salidoom, and Vortox appeared  
and held on to this girl with the reddish brown hair wearing an orange dress.

"Hold still. This is a special gift from my master."

Zolton spoke to this mysterious girl and he put the Mask of Corruption on this girl. Then Zolton,  
Salidoom and Vortox vanished with this mysterious girl who now wore the Mask of Corruption.  
The Demoralizing Mini Series will soon begin!

This chapter was completed on: 05/24/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	17. A Demoralizing Situation, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 17: "A Demoralizing Situation, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Part 1 of a 5 part Mini Series which leads to something really  
awesome! Stay tuned during this amazing mini series!

**** 17 ****

A DEMORALIZING SITUATION, PART 1

It was winter and Serenity was enjoying every moment of it. She had a thick  
coat made of the finest wool. Her sisters Sarah and Rachel was with her  
in the palace courtyard. Serenity, Sarah, and Rachel were having a snowball fight  
when suddenly the old wizard from the moon cavern appeared before Usagi.  
He slowly walked up to Usagi. Usagi watched him intently as well as Sarah and  
Rachel.

"It's that old man from the cavern!"

Rachel exclaimed.

"The old wizard you mean."

Sarah corrected Rachel.

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

Rachel answered Sarah.

"How may I help you?"

Usagi asked the old wizard. The wizard spoke.

"A new dangerous trial will soon be upon thee. Thou wilt face a foe that's just as strong or  
stronger than thou art. I canst not give thou any advice that will help thee against your new  
foe. Something good will come out of your trial. Rely on thy friends. That's the only advice  
I canst give thee. Farewell."

The old wizard spoke in archaic English and vanished. Usagi wondered what the old wizard  
meant by his speech. Usagi decided that there was no point in worrying over the matter so,  
she simply put the matter in the back to her mind and the three girls continued to throw snowballs  
at each other.

In outer space inside Zolton's space ship, Zolton had a large icy blue box that held his latest  
warrior. A uncanny female named Demora. Zolton snapped his fingers and the box opened  
and inside was a woman wearing an ice blue suit of armor and wearing a helmet. And next to  
her was a grizzled and ugly bird called a Devilbird. The bird was the ugliest bird ever seen and  
it had great and terrible powers.

"Demora and Devilbird, you are my newest recruit. I have a special mission for you! I ask you to  
finish off that pesky princess called Princess Serenity. I want you to prevent that moon brat from  
calling her friends from Tokyo, Japan. Can you do this untimely task?"

Zolton asked Demora in an irritated tone.

"Yes, it can be done! I will be successful sire!"

Demora answered Zolton and both Demora and Devilbird vanished from Zolton's sight. Demora  
and Devilbird teleported to earth and started their attack of the city of Rosarina.

"Come on out you little princess! You have a date with destiny or are you afraid?"

Demora spoke to no one. Demora fired a blast from her Ice Saber and an explosion hit a  
bunch of trees and rocks and froze them solid. On the television, the newswoman was covering  
the latest attacks of Demora. Serenity and Sarah watched the TV as well as their other siblings  
Rachel, Victoria, Elizabeth, and Janae. Both Elizabeth and Janae were affected by the images on the  
TV.

"Come on you three, you shouldn't watch such things!"

Rachel told her younger siblings.

"I will take you to Countess Victoria."

Rachel took charge leading them to the Countess which was their aunt. Sarah turned to Serenity  
and spoke.

"Did Zolton send another henchman to try and finish you off?"

Sarah asked her older sister.

"It would seem so. Maybe this is what the old wizard was referring to?"

Serenity answered Sarah while looking at the dark Sun Teleport Gem. The gem was dark and had  
no power on its on. Usagi wondered how it would glow again.

"Is that the Sun Teleport Gem you were given by that White Knight?"

Sarah asked Serenity about the Gem.

"Yes, but I wonder what powers that it contains?"

Serenity asked Sarah and Sarah looked at the TV again and heard Demora make a challenge  
to Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon. Luna and Athena ran in Serenity's chambers.

"Sailor Moon, I challenge you to a battle against me and my Devilbird. I am Demora, the  
henchwoman of Zolton. Do you have what it takes to defeat me?"

Demora challenged Serenity.

"I better go. Athena? Are you ready? Luna please come with me. People in Rosarina may need  
help if Demora isn't defeated quickly!"

Serenity spoke to Athena and Luna. Serenity and Athena transformed into Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon  
and ran down the streets of Rosarina to meet up with Demora. Sailor Moon ran and caught up with Demora.

"So, you made it here? BIG MISTAKE! You have no power against me! Go ahead and try!"

Demora spoke as she urged Sailor Moon to blast her. Sailor Moon used her staff and fired but the blast bounced  
off and hit Sailor Moon and fell to the ground!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Just as I predicted! How pitiful! You can't even scratch me! What will the little princess do? cry?"

Demora laughed after Sailor Moon's attack was repulsed by Demora. Demora taunted Sailor Moon as she continued  
to laugh at her. Sailor Moon was annoyed by Demora's speech.

"I may not be able to defeat you now, however I will find a way to defeat you and that ugly bird you have with you!"

Sailor Moon vowed to find a way to defeat Demora and her Devilbird. Demora rubbed Devilbird's head and spoke.

"Don't speak evil of my beloved Devilbird! She's a loyal companion and is capable of defeating your Battle Falcon  
that you have!"

Demora spoke in a even colder chilling tone. The worst is yet to come! The Demora Mini Series has begun!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on A Royal Engagement, The battle with Demora continues and Sailor Moon attempts to call her friends  
the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon are frozen in solid ice! Can the Sailor Senshi save Sailor  
Moon and Battle Falcon and defeat Demora and Devilbird? Find out in part two of the 'Demora Mini Series' on 'A Royal  
Engagement!'

This chapter was completed on: 05/25/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	18. Frozen In Ice, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 18: "Frozen In Ice, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 18 ****

Last time on 'A Royal Engagement', Zolton captures the mysterious girl with the reddish  
brown hair that wears an orange dress. She is transformed into a devilish woman named  
Demora. Her beloved bird is transformed into the infamous Devilbird. Princess Serenity was  
challenged by Demora and came and tried to attack and defeat Demora! Can Sailor Moon and  
Battle Falcon defeat Demora? Find out in part 2 of the 'Demora Mini Series' next on 'A Royal  
Engagement!'

FROZEN IN ICE, PART 2

Demora lovingly stroked her Devilbird as she spoke to Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon.

"Well, I love to stay and chat with you, but I have a city to destroy! Goodbye little princess!"

Demora told Sailor Moon in an insulting way and Demora and Devilbird vanished.

"Dang! She got away!"

Sailor Moon cursed under her breath. Then Ashley and the girls that Sailor Moon had  
protected before had walked up to Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon.

"Princess, that wicked woman is purely evil! What will you do?"

Ashley asked Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon saw the girls and answered.

"I have to go after Demora before she hurts others. Would you help me please?"

Sailor Moon answered Ashley and the girls were more than eager to help their princess.

"Anything, we will try to help you."

Ashley, Rachel, Leah, Felicia, and Hannah all spoke at once to Sailor Moon. Then Sailor Moon got  
out the Sun Teleport Gem and handed it to Ashley, the leader of these girls and Sailor Moon spoke  
again.

"Please hold on to that for awhile for me. Please keep it safe will you?"

Sailor Moon asked the girls.

"We will do our best to keep that item for you safe."

Hannah answered for all the girls.

"Good! Remember, it's important that you five work as one. If you do, something wonderful will  
happen!"

Sailor Moon explained to the girls. She was hoping that the girls would rely on their friendship  
and maybe that would cause something good to happen to the Sun Teleport Gem.

"We will!"

The girls cheerfully answered.

"Good. Battle Falcon, let's be going. Luna stay here and watch over these girls please."

Sailor Moon spoke to her falcon and asked Luna to stay behind and watch over these girls.  
Sailor Moon ran and Battle Falcon flew high in the sky looking for Demora. Elsewhere, Demora  
used her Ice Saber to blast Rosarina with her icy cold power!

"ROSARINA, PREPARE FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

Demora yelled as she used her Ice Saber to blast all the towns people and the people ran away  
in fear of Demora and Devilbird. Devilbird too blasted all the people with its icy power. Battle Falcon  
spotted Demora and Devilbird and communicated telepathically to Sailor Moon that she had found  
them. Sailor Moon ran up to Demora and spoke.

"Demora, you are so interested in hurting innocent people, then try me on for size!"

Sailor Moon challenged Demora. Demora held her Ice Saber in her hands and spoke.

"Oh? Really? What can you possibly do to hurt me?"

Demora asked Sailor Moon in a chilling tone. Like before, not thinking, Sailor Moon used her  
staff and tried to blast Demora and Sailor Moon's power was deflected off of Demora and  
was sent back to Sailor Moon and her own power hit her.

"HA! Like a little girl you are! You never learn! I can't be damaged by your weak power! I am invincible!"

Demora laughed a cold chilling laugh. Sailor Moon growled under her breath. Sailor Moon thought of  
her options of what she could do and then she had no choice to call on her friends to aid her. Silver  
Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she put the five Teleport Gems in her right hand and spoke.

"I believe in the power of friendship and the unity of the Senshi. It's time for you to appear! Sailor Senshi..."

Sailor Moon started and Demora used her Ice Saber and blasted Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon and froze  
them as Sailor Moon finished speaking...

"... Assemble..."

Sailor Moon spoke as she was completely frozen and the gems powered up and the Sailor Senshi appeared  
out of nowhere! The Senshi turned and looked at Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon. They were completely frozen  
solid. The Senshi tried prying the Teleport Gems from Sailor Moon's frozen hand, but they were not able to free  
the gems.

"Oh boo hoo! It looks like you won't be able to use those gems! That means I get to destroy the city without  
interruption! Goodbye for now!"

Demora spoke as she and Devilbird vanished again.

"She got away!"

Mars yelled in frustration.

"What do we do? We can't fight her. Not like this!"

Jupiter spoke in frustration of her own.

"If that devilish fiend destroys this city... the people will be hurt. We must protect the city!"

Venus declared.

"Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon has been frozen solid by her evil power! We must do something  
to help them before it's too late!"

Mercury stated that Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon needed help. Can the Senshi stop Demora  
and Devilbird? Stay tuned and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on A Royal Engagement, The Demora Mini Series continues and Ashley and her friends show  
up where Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon are and they find out they are completely frozen solid.  
The Senshi catch up to Demora and Devilbird and finally face her! Can the Senshi defeat Demora  
and Devilbird? Can Ashley and her friends save Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon? Find out on part  
three of 'The Demora Mini Series' next time on 'A Royal Engagement!'

This chapter was completed on: 05/25/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	19. Breaking The Ice, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 19: "Breaking The Ice, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 19 ****

Last time on 'A Royal Engagement', Sailor Moon and  
Battle Falcon tried challenging Demora but they were  
not able to defeat her! Then Sailor Moon had called for  
the Sailor Senshi but in the process, she and Battle  
Falcon were frozen solid! Can the Sailor Senshi defeat  
Demora or is this the end? Find out next on part three  
of 'The Demora Mini Series' next on 'A Royal Engagement!'

BREAKING THE ICE, PART 3

Demora stood on a building with Devilbird by her side.

"Rosarina, prepare for your destruction!"

Demora spoke as she raised her sword and fired an energy bolt  
from her sword blasting plants, trees, and people. All that Demora  
fired upon were frozen solid like Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi  
were still discussing their options when Ashley her friends showed  
up where the Senshi was and where Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon  
were frozen solid. The Senshi saw the girls and Ashley saw the Senshi.  
Mercury walked up to Ashley.

"Are you girls alright? I have seen you before."

Murcury asked Ashley and the others. Ashley wasn't afraid of the current  
situation. The others may have been a bit intimidated by the current situation  
but, Ashley wasn't afraid of what was happening.

"We are fine. We are not hurt. Is Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon dead? Did that  
wicked woman kill them?"

Ashley asked in a very worried tone to Mercury and Mercury spoke in her wisdom.

"No, she's not dead. Sailor Moon may be frozen, but her power protects her in  
a current situation. Please trust in our princess! She's relying on you!"

Mercury answered that Sailor Moon couldn't be defeated by being frozen and that  
her Senshi's power protects her and Battle Falcon as well. Mercury saw the Sun Teleport  
Gem in Ashley's hands. Ashley saw that Mercury looked at it.

"Here! Maybe you are better in looking after it!"

Ashley told Mercury and Mercury closed up Ashley's hand and knelt on one knee  
and spoke to her.

"Please keep that gem safe. Sailor Moon is more than the Princess of Rosaria, she's  
also the princess of the Moon. Sailor Moon has an important reason why she asked  
you to look after it. I can't go against her orders. Sailor Moon trusts that you will keep  
it safe. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Mercury asked Ashley and Ashley looked at the gem. It was still dark. Ashley hoped  
that Sailor Moon could be saved from her current situation. Ashley spoke once again.

"Yes, I understand. I will keep it safe."

Ashley resolved to guard that dark gem.

"Mercury, we need to go!"

Mars urged her.

"Right!" Mercury answered Mars and turned her attention to Ashley once again and  
spoke to them, "We must go and stall that wicked woman for awhile at least. Just stay  
there and watch over Sailor Moon and her trusty Falcon?"

Mercury asked the girls and the girls agreed to watch over Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon.  
The Sailor Senshi ran off to look for Demora. Ashley and her friends turned to the frozen  
Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon.

"What do we do Ashley?"

Felicia asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe if we hit the ice that encases Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon, maybe it will free  
them or fracture the ice a bit."

Ashley gave her answer. It was the best answer she could give. The Senshi went looking  
for Demora. It didn't take them long.

"So, you are here to save this sorry town? Big mistake!"

Demora yelled at the Senshi and the Senshi wasn't phased.

"Who are you?"

Mars hissed at the woman in armor.

"What do you mean 'who am I?' I am Demora! I am the servant to Zolton! This my trusty bird called  
Devilbird!"

Demora introduced herself and Devilbird.

"That's one ugly bird!"

Venus insulted Demora's Devilbird.

"NO! Devilbird isn't ugly! She's the most beautiful bird ever! Eat your words!"

Demora wasn't happy that Devilbird was insulted.

"Burning Mandala!"

Mars formed rings in her hands and released them towards Demora but Demora  
deflected Mars' power and sent it back and Mars jumped out of the way and Mars'  
fire power it a nearby tree and the tree burned up.

"Let me try! Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled as she hurled her electric power at Demora but as before it was deflected  
from Demora and it hit the Senshi and the Senshi fell to the ground. Demora laughed.  
Devilbird launched an icy bolt from it mouth and it hit all around the Senshi. Devilbird made  
a loud screech that pierced the Senshi's sensitive ears. Demora couldn't be defeated by normal  
means.

Meanwhile, Ashley and her friends were hitting on the ice of Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon. However,  
they were not having any luck. Then Ashley stopped and thought for a moment and then spoke to her  
friends.

"We are doing it wrong! Remember what Sailor Moon told us? 'Remember, it's important that you five  
work as one.' If we do, maybe we can free them!"

Ashley reminded the others of Sailor Moon and what she told them.

"However, which one do we free? Sailor Moon or Battle Falcon?"

Rachel asked Ashley and Ashley thought for a moment and her eyes lit up and she had it.

"I have it! We focus all our strength on Battle Falcon first!"

Ashley answered her friends about who to free.

"Why Battle Falcon?"

Leah asked in a curious tone.

"Battle Falcon is Sailor Moon's strength. I don't know how I know. We should focus all our strength  
on Battle Falcon! Join hands with me! Ready?"

Ashley explained about Battle Falcon and the others agreed they were ready and all at once they  
put all their hands together and they hit the ice that held Battle Falcon and the dark Sun Teleport  
Gem glowed suddenly and its energy hit the ice that held Battle Falcon and the ice cracked and Battle  
Falcon was finally free. The girls stepped back at looked at Battle Falcon.

"Thank you humans! Humans amaze me! They can do things in difficult situations!"

Battle Falcon spoke to the girls and in an instant the ice around Sailor Moon shattered and  
the girls ran up to Sailor Moon. They were happy she was free. Ashley spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, here! The Sun Teleport Gem is glowing again. It helped us free you and your trusty  
bird!"

Ashley told Sailor Moon as she returned the gem back to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon held the  
gem in her hands and its power was activated and Ashley noticed a force field around Sailor Moon.  
Ashley threw a small pebble from the ground and it bounced off the force field and it hit the ground.

"You have a force field that is protecting you!"

Ashley declared to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon smiled at Ashley and her friends.

"Thank you for helping me! However, Battle Falcon must go and help our friends! Again many  
thanks!"

Sailor Moon thanked Ashley and her friends and Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon ran off to help the  
Senshi against Demora and her Devilbird.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on A Royal Engagement, Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon catches up with Demora and her  
Devilbird and Demora is angered by this and tries to attack Sailor Moon but is unable to! Then  
Sailor Moon figures a way to defeat Demora! can she defeat Demora and her Devilbird? Find out  
on part four of 'The Demora Mini Series' next time on 'A Royal Engagement!'

This chapter was completed on: 05/25/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	20. The Spell Is Broken, 4

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 20: "The Spell Is Broken, 4"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 20 ****

Last time on 'A Royal Engagement', Sailor Moon had called for  
the Sailor Senshi but Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon were frozen  
solid in ice! Sailor Senshi found Demora but they were unable to  
defeat her! Meanwhile, Ashley and her friends focused on Battle  
Falcon and freed her with the power of the Sun Teleport Gem  
and also Sailor Moon was freed from the ice in like manner! Can  
Sailor Moon stop Demora for good? Find out on part four of  
'The Demora Mini Series' next on 'A Royal Engagement!'

THE SPELL IS BROKEN, PART 4

Demora laughed with glee that Sailor Moon was frozen in solid  
ice.

"Sailor Moon is frozen in solid ice and no way to save her! The  
earth will be mine to destroy!"

Demora spoke as she laughed and then Demora saw Sailor Moon  
running and Battle Falcon flying next to her. Demora spoke once  
again.

"NO! That's impossible! You were frozen in solid ice! Take this!"

Demora yelled as she saw Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon. Demora  
hurled an icy blast towards Sailor Moon but her new force field sent  
the blast back and it hit Demora and Devilbird! Sailor Moon stopped in  
front of Demora and Devilbird. Demora placed her Ice Saber on her right  
shoulder and spoke.

"Are you here for another beating like last time?"

Demora asked in a cold and mocking tone.

"It won't be as last time. Watch me!"

Sailor Moon answered her and then Battle Falcon spoke to Sailor Moon  
telepathically.

'We can't strike Demora head on. She is immune to our attacks. How shall we  
defeat her and that Devilbird?'

Battle Falcon asked Sailor Moon telepathically and she returned a reply in like  
manner.

'That's right! If we strike Demora, our power will be sent back!' Sailor Moon  
spoke to Battle Falcon telepathically and then it came to her and she spoke  
again telepathically. 'Those girls showed me that you give me the strength and  
that must mean that Devilbird is Demora's strength? Defeating that ugly bird  
may weaken Demora or destroy her altogether!'

Sailor Moon gave an idea to Battle Falcon how to defeat Demora. The idea came  
to destroy that ugly grizzled Devilbird first to weaken Demora.

"Battle Falcon fly high in the sky and then face me!"

Sailor Moon ordered Battle Falcon and Battle Falcon flew high in the sky and then  
turned towards Sailor Moon and waited. Sailor Moon inserted her key at the bottom  
of her staff and inserted the Ginzuishou at the top of the staff. Then Sailor Moon  
spoke to Battle Falcon.

"Battle Falcon, use all your power and send it to my staff! Trust me!"

Sailor Moon ordered and Demora watched what they were doing. Battle  
Falcon fired all its power to Sailor Moon and her staff and her staff absorbed  
Battle Falcon's power and Battle Falcon stopped and Sailor Moon transformed  
into Princess Serenity and Serenity turned her staff the other way where the end  
of the staff was facing Devilbird and Princess Serenity spoke once again.

"SILVER MILLENNIUM IMPERIAL BURNING THRUST!"

Princess Serenity yelled as she released her staff and at a fast rate the staff  
flew in the air and the staff impaled Devilbird and the staff landed on the ground  
behind Devilbird and Devilbird made a ghastly howl in horror and pain and then  
Devilbird burned up completely as lighting from Serenity's staff zapped Devilbird  
and Demora and Devilbird was burned up into ashes and the ashes fell to the ground.  
Demora was in horror of what happened. Then Serenity's staff returned to Serenity's  
hand and Battle Falcon returned to Princess Serenity and Princess Serenity re-transformed  
back into Sailor Moon. Then Demora spoke.

"What have you done? Devilbird my trusty companion!" Demora spoke as she watched Devilbird  
being defeated and then the Mask of Corruption started to break up and Demora groaned in pain  
and spoke, "Argh! The Mask! The Mask! The Mask! The Mask! The Mask is breaking!" The Mask of  
Corruption broke and orange light covered Demora and she was gone and in her place was the girl  
with reddish brown hair and the orange dress. The girl spoke.

"What's going on? Where am I? What have I been doing!?"

The girl asked as she thought of the recent events and it came back to her and she recalled what  
happened and spoke once again, "I remember now! Zolton, Vortox, and Salidoom had caught  
me and Zolton put a strange evil mask on me to control my supernatural powers to help him do  
his bidding..."

The mysterious girl spoke in a saddened tone. She knew she wasn't meant to do evil and Sailor  
Moon remembered that she seen this girl before and Sailor Moon spoke.

"I have seen you before! I don't know your name, however I have seen you before!"

Sailor Moon spoke excitedly as it came back to her. The girl's name was Celestria, the daughter of  
Zunius. She was very beautiful to look upon and her hair went down to the middle of her back. Her  
hair shone in the sunlight. Celestria spoke.

"You have seen me before? When and where?"

Celestria was also interested with knowing how Sailor Moon had seen her before. Sailor Moon  
explained the situation on how she seen her before and how Sailor Moon defeated the Devilbird  
to save her. Celestria then introduced herself to the others.

"My name is Celestria. I am the daughter of Zunius. I was sent to earth to investigate the humans here.  
I find them very interesting. Now I know they are capable of doing wonderful things... my beloved companion  
Pyra my Phoenix is gone forever..."

Celestria introduced herself to the Senshi and knelt down and touched the ashes. Mercury spoke.

"Zunius? Isn't he a god or something like that?"

Mercury asked in a curious tone. Mercury remembered the legends to this old tale and she thought  
it may be true. Celestria stood up and spoke again.

"Yes, that's right. is Pyra gone forever?"

Celestria asked the Senshi.

"No, I don't believe so." Sailor Moon started and then continued, "She is a Phoenix which means  
that she can rise again from the ashes!"

Sailor Moon stated what she knew. Celestria hoped this would be true. Celestria was saved by the  
Sailor Senshi. What will happen next? Will Pyra the Phoenix be reborn or is this the end to this  
Phoenix? Stay tuned for part five of 'The Demora Mini Series!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on A Royal Engagement, Zunius appears and gives Celestria a gift! A transformation pen like the  
Senshi uses and she transforms into 'Sailor Sun!' The something wonderful happens! Is it the rising of  
the Phoenix called 'Pyra?' Find out on the final part of 'The Demora Mini Series' on 'A Royal Engagement!'

This chapter was completed on: 05/26/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	21. Phoenix Rising, Part 5

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 21: "Phoenix Rising, Part 5"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 21 ****

Last time on 'A Royal Engagement', Demora told the Senshi that Sailor  
Moon was gone for good and frozen in ice. However, to Demora's surprise,  
Sailor Moon and Battle Falcon appeared and Demora's Devilbird was defeated  
and was completely destroyed and Demora was gone and in her place was  
the mysterious girl with the reddish brown hair and the orange dress. Celestria  
introduced herself and how she became a slave to Zolton. What will happen now?  
Will Pyra the rise once more from the ashes? Stay there and find out in the conclusion  
of 'The Demora Mini Series' next on 'A Royal Engagement!'

PHOENIX RISING, PART 5

Celestria was saved by Sailor Moon and her Battle Falcon. The Battle Armor appeared on  
Sailor Moon's right hand and Battle Falcon landed on her right arm.

"So, Pyra is not truly gone?"

Celestria asked Sailor Moon in a curious tone. Sailor Moon nodded her head and spoke.

"That's right Celestria. Phoenixes are legendary birds and are capable of doing many things.  
By the way, these are my friends! Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury! Rei Hino, Sailor Mars! Makoto Kino,  
Sailor Jupiter! Minako Aino, Sailor Venus! Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Mask. And the two cats are Luna  
the black cat and Artemis the white cat. Of course I am Princess Serenity Renee Rosendorf who is  
also Sailor Moon and this is Athena my falcon who is also Battle Falcon."

Sailor Moon answered Celestria and then introduced her team to Celestria.

"Sailor Moon, you got lots of friends that you rely on. I like that!"

Celestria liked the fact that Serenity had many friends that she could rely on. Then the old wizard  
appeared in the sky and then he transformed into the White Knight and then finally into Zunius.

"Celestria, Sailor Moon and the Senshi. Zolton is becoming more bold in his attacks on this kingdom  
and so I thought that it was time that a new Sailor Guardian be created to even the odds against this  
great evil! Because Sailor Moon and Celestria has both overcome their trials. Today will be a day long  
remembered! The birth of Sailor Sun, the Sailor Senshi of the Sun!"

Zunius explained and he threw down an orange transformation pen that had a sun symbol on it and a  
spot at the bottom to put the Sun Teleport Gem. Celestria caught it. Zunius spoke again.

"My daughter say, 'Sun Star Power! Make Up' and you will be transformed. Try it!"

Zunius explained to Celestria how to transform.

"Very well father! Sun Star Power! Make Up!"

Celestria shouted and a column of solar material transformed her into a Sailor Senshi wearing an orange  
Sailor Fuku. The Sailor Top of white and orange and her skirt and her boots were also orange. There was  
a choker on her neck that was orange with a yellow sun on it. There was a yellow sun on each of her boots.  
Her hair was in a pony tail that split into two pony tails. Celestria now known as Sailor Sun looked at her  
outfit. She loved the new look. She spoke.

"I am the Soldier of Strength and Endurance! I am Sailor Sun and I have arrived!"

Sailor Sun introduced herself to the others. And on the ground where the ashes were a flash occurred  
and an egg appeared and grew and hatched! It was a baby Phoenix and the Phoenix rose from the egg  
and grew quickly and made a screech and started to fly around. Then the Phoenix flew in the air and  
Sailor Moon released the Sun Teleport Gem to the Phoenix and the Phoenix caught it and flew high in the  
sky into outer space to the sun and released the Sun Teleport Gem so the Gem could absorb the sun's power  
and the Phoenix plunged into the sun for a moment and it dove back out and picked up the gem and returned  
to the earth and entered the atmosphere and threw down the Sun Teleport Gem to Sailor Moon and when Sailor  
Moon caught the gem she transformed into a column of fire and transformed into Silver Millennium Solar Sailor  
Moon an upgraded form of Sailor Moon. Then Battle Armor appeared on Sailor Sun's right arm and the Phoenix  
landed on Sailor Sun's right arm and transformed into a bird with orange fiery armor. The Phoenix spoke.

"Dear friend, Sailor Moon and the Senshi, I am Pyra the Legendary Phoenix! I am now known as Battle Phoenix!  
Like Athena, I too can aid you in the heat of battle. It would be my greatest joy to aid you in the heat of battle!"

Pyra the Legendary Phoenix announced to the others.

"Usagi-Chan, it looks like everything is under control here! Please call us if you need us."

Mars stated and Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask disappeared from  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Zunius spoke to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I leave my daughter into your hands!"

Zunius spoke and he vanished from their sight. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun re-transformed.

"What do we do now? Serenity?"

Celestria asked Serenity.

"Let's find Hector. He will take us back to the Rosarian Palace and there we can talk with Countess  
Victoria. You will like her. She's very friendly and nice."

Serenity answered. So Serenity, Celestria, Luna, Athena, and Pyra all went to find Hector and not long  
after, Hector found them.

"Princess, are you alright and who is this pretty girl with you?"

Hector asked Serenity about Celestria.

"She's now a Sailor Guardian like my friends. When we are back to the palace, I will explain to Countess  
Victoria about her."

Serenity explained to Hector about Celestria. And Hector drove them back to the palace. Countess Victoria  
and Sarah greeted Serenity and Celestria.

"Welcome home my dear! Who is the pretty young lady with you?"

Countess Victoria asked Serenity.

"She is a young lady who was at Zolton's mercy and thanks to the Senshi, Athena, and myself... we saved  
her and she became a Sailor Guardian too. Pyra her Phoenix also is able to aid us in battle!"

Serenity answered her aunt which was the Countess and Countess Victoria smiled.

"Ah! Welcome home my child! We can provide you with a room of your own while you are here! What is your  
name?"

Countess Victoria asked Celestria.

"My name is Celestria the daughter of Zunius."

Celestria introduced herself to the Countess.

"Well Celestria, you are in good hands. Serenity and Sarah can fill you in about Rosaria and if you  
have questions, feel free to ask me."

The Countess officially welcomed Celestria.

"Thank you Countess Victoria. I am sure I will enjoy my stay."

Celestia thanked the Countess and Serenity turned again to Hector and spoke.

"Hector, could you take Celestria, Pyra, Athena, Luna, and myself to Pierre's please?"

Serenity asked him.

"Yes, it will be an honor princess."

Hector replied and took Celestria, Serenity, Luna, Pyra, and Athena to Pierre's. Once there, they got  
out and Pierre greeted Serenity and he saw that he had new customers. He spoke.

"My princess? You brought new customers?"

Pierre asked her.

"Yes, this Celestria and Pyra."

Serenity introduced Celestria and Pyra to Pierre.

"I am very happy to meet you. I have something for you to try Celestria. I hope you  
enjoy it."

Pierre told Celestria and he brought a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and  
a small saucer of bacon and eggs with a piece of slightly buttered toast. To Luna  
he gave her a small bowl of milk and a can of tuna. To Athena he gave her a couple  
of mice and Athena flew off to eat them alone. Pierre looked at Pyra and tried to figure  
out what she would like and he thought she looked like an eagle and he spoke.

"Pyra, you look like an eagle and eagles love fish. I have a freshly caught trout that  
a fisherman brought. Would you like it?"

Pierre asked her as he brought the trout to Pyra and Pyra made a happy screech  
and flew off with it. Then Serenity turned to Celestria.

"Celestria, I am glad you are here with me. I think you are about my age and height.  
I need someone i can talk to."

Serenity spoke to Celestria in a happy tone.

"Likewise Serenity! Thank you for saving me and Pyra too. You are really kind  
and amazing. This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Celestria thanked Princess Serenity and Celestria extended her hand and  
Serenity shook it that they will help each other in the future. New mutants  
and challenges await Celestria and Serenity. Be there for more adventures!

This chapter was completed on: 05/26/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	22. The Plot of The Enemy, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 22: "The Plot of The Enemy, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Celestria/Sailor Sun and Pyra/Battle Phoenix are regulars from  
this chapter onward!

**** 22 ****

It was just after Celestria and Serenity returned from Pierre's that Hector  
took the girls back to the palace. Countess Victoria greeted them and  
welcomed them back. Countess Victoria notified them that Celestria was  
given a room and Serenity spoke.

"Countess, I can show Celestria to her room and teach her the basic things  
she will need to know."

Serenity volunteered to show Celestria her room. Serenity then escorted Celestria  
to her room. Sarah, Luna, Athena and Pyra all went up stairs. Usagi showed Celestria  
her room and Celestria was amazed by the size of her room. Then Celestria was taken  
to Usagi's private chambers. Celestria was amazed by the size of Serenity's chambers.  
Usagi took Celestria to her wardrobe. Celestria was amazed by all the dresses and gowns  
that were hung up.

"Feel free to wear anything you see here. There is some orange gowns I may never  
wear, so you are free to wear them. Please feel free to wear any of the jewelry as well.  
I am not shy. You are more than welcome to wear them. Just take care of them is all I ask."

Serenity explained to Celestria and Celestria answered.

"I will Serenity, I will!"

Celestria promised that she would care for the items that she would use.

"Also, trust in Pyra as well. I believe Pyra has a good eye just as Athena does. Right  
Pyra?"

Usagi explained to Celestria about trusting in Pyra and Serenity gently rubbed Pyra's  
head and Pyra made a soft screech as saying that she agreed.

"I believe that Pyra will be able to communicate with you while you are not transformed so,  
please trust of what she sees."

Serenity instructed again and Celestria understood. Serenity and Celestria returned to Celestria's  
chambers and Serenity explained how to take a bath and things like that. Afterwards, Serenity  
spoke to Luna.

"Luna, I am going to rest awhile before dinner. Please stay with Celestria and help her with whatever  
she needs."

Serenity instructed to Luna and Luna agreed and Serenity and Athena left Celestria's chambers.

"Is she alright Luna?"

Celestria asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, she will be just fine. Saving you took a lot out of her. I believe Usagi-Chan loved saving you  
because now she has someone her own age that truly understands her."

Luna explained as she sat at the edge of Celestria's bed. Celestria faced Luna. Pyra found a perch  
in the room where she could watch Luna and Celestria.

"I am grateful that Serenity saved me, but why do you call her 'Usagi?' I am very curious."

Celestria asked Luna and Luna explained that for fifteen years, Usagi lived as a commoner and  
had become Sailor Moon and met her friends in Tokyo. Luna explained that Usagi was very fond  
of her name. In private, Luna or the Senshi still call her that, but around the other Royal Family, they  
don't call her Usagi. Celestria then understood.

That night, Usagi had woken up from her nap. Usagi washed up and then got dressed wearing  
a beautiful pink dress. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace and a diamond studded tiara  
and she also had her hair down again and it was long and wavy. The guards escorted Serenity  
to the banquet hall and Athena was with them. Celestria, Pyra, and Luna were already there.  
The guard spoke to the Countess.

"Countess Victoria, I present to you her royal highness, Princess Serenity and Athena!"

The guard announced and the guard escorted Serenity to her spot at the table and Athena  
flew to her perch and Athena landed on her perch and Serenity sat in her chair and the guard  
pulled Serenity's chair up to the table and he left.

"My child, are you alright? Celestria was quite worried about you."

Countess Victoria explained to Usagi and Usagi answered.

"Thanks for your concern. I am just fine and so is Athena. Right girl?"

Usagi explained that she was fine and asked Athena and Usagi rubbed Athena's head  
very gently. Athena made a soft screech to answer Usagi.

"I see Athena trusts you a lot, Serenity."

Celestria spoke that Athena trusted in Usagi a lot. Serenity smiled that she liked the  
comment.

"Yes, when I first came here, I didn't know that I owned a falcon. Athena is more than  
a pet. She's a friend I can rely on when I need guidance. She has never failed me."

Serenity explained to Celestria about Athena. Queen Serenity gave the two birds and  
both to Luna and Artemis the ability to communicate to each other telepathically.  
So that information could be shared between them. This was a small gift due to Serenity  
saving Celestria from what had recently plagued her. Countess Victoria announced  
to Serenity, Celestria, and the others that in the name of the late queen and king of Rosaria,  
that she was adopting Celestria into the Rosarian Royal Family since Celestria was already  
of noble status. Both Serenity and Celestria cheered at news about this. Countess Victoria  
explained to Celestria what adoption was and Celestria loved the concept. Then next day,  
Hector took Serenity, Celestria, Luna, Pyra, Athena and Countess Victoria to the Rosarian  
Administrative Headquarters.

In Zolton's space ship, Zolton wasn't happy of what had happened to his last plan. Vortox  
walked up to Zolton and spoke.

"I have a plan sire! I will cause that pesky little girl to fall in a deep sleep once she eats this  
beautiful red apple. See, I caused this apple to be tainted with a very special spell that will  
slowly drain her energy while she sleeps and no one can wake her."

Vortox explained to Zolton as he held the apple in his hands and Salidoom walked up to  
Zolton with a new mutant that looked a bit strange.

"Ssss sire, may I present you a new type of mutant. This a Evil Drone Mutant. They are  
much stronger than the normal mutants and with that new Senshi Sailor Sun, even with  
her power she can't defeat it completely. It will take all six of them and with Vortox's plan  
it should work for you sire."

Salidoom explained to Zolton and Zolton smiled sweetly. He spoke.

"Both of you, combine your plans and launch an attack on Rosaria as soon as that  
apple is given to that little girl Princess Serenity. Go both of you! Be gone! Be gone!"

Zolton gave his approval and Vortox and Salidoom and Vortox disappeared first  
to carry out his part of the plan. The party of royals made it to Pierre's and Vortox  
placed the apple in plain sight so Pierre and Usagi would see.

"Hello everyone!"

Pierre greeted them. Usagi saw the apple and spoke.

"May I have it?"

Serenity asked Pierre. Pierre scratched his head about the apple. He never remembered  
placing the apple there but he didn't fret over it. Usagi took the apple and started to eat it.  
It would take some time for the apple to go into effect. Then when Usagi was done, Salidoom  
appeared with the Evil Drone Mutant. Serenity and Celestria saw the new monster and  
transformed into their proper forms. Both Pyra and Athena was transformed as well. The apple  
started to take effect. Sailor Moon had a hard time of seeing and then it hit and Sailor Moon collapsed  
to the ground and was unable to do anything. The Countess saw this and she had to act quick!  
Luna saw that Sailor Moon decided that it was wise to go with the Countess. Hector carefully picked  
up Sailor Moon in his arms.

"Sailor Sun, I will go with the Countess and tend to Sailor Moon. Battle Falcon I suggest that you stay  
here and help Sailor Sun. Understand?"

Luna asked Sailor Sun and Battle Falcon.

"That's fine with me. I trust my friend to Hector."

Battle Falcon answered Luna.

"Very well. I am in an up hill battle. I trust in the power of Battle Falcon and Battle Phoenix."

Sailor Sun answered Luna. Hector placed a semi-conscious Sailor Moon in the back of the Limo.  
Luna got in the vehicle along with the Countess and Hector and they went to Rosarian Administrative  
Headquarters. Once there, they placed Sailor Moon on the bed. Luna touched the Mercury Teleport Gem  
and Luna spoke.

"Mercury, I need your help!"

Luna spoke as she put her paw on the Mercury Teleport Gem and in a flash Mercury appeared out of  
nowhere. Mercury saw Sailor Moon and ran up to Sailor Moon and spoke.

"Countess and Luna, what happened?"

Mercury asked in a very worried tone.

"We don't know. I know the enemy has something to do with it."

Luna explained to Mercury.

"She ate an apple and afterwards she fainted after the enemy appeared with a new mutant."

The Countess explained to Mercury.

"An apple? What happened to the apple core?"

Mercury asked in a curious tone about the core of the apple.

"Serenity threw it away at Pierre's."

The Countess answered Mercury. Mercury knew she would have to examine the core of the apple  
to see what spell it had. Meanwhile, Sailor Sun was fighting the new mutant. She used her power  
to fight the evil drones.

"Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled a ball of fiery energy at the Evil Drones. The blast of her power damaged  
the Evil Drones, but didn't defeat them completely.

"You need the Sun Teleport Gem in order to fully destroy them and Serenity has it."

Battle Falcon explained to Sailor Sun.

"This is bad! Sun Saber appear!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she called her trusty saber.

"Sun Saber Blast!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled her Sun Saber outward and a fiery blast was emitted  
from the sword and it caused a massive explosion but it did no damage to the enemy.  
The situation looks hopeless. Can Sailor Moon recover in time to save Sailor Sun?  
Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 05/27/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	23. Power of The Senshi, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 23: "Power of The Senshi, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 23 ****

Sailor Moon was still unconscious. Mercury watched over her as well as Luna  
and Countess Victoria. Mercury ran to Pierre's to seek the core of the apple that  
caused Sailor Moon to fall asleep. Mercury made her way there and spoke to Pierre.

"Mr. Pierre. May I ask of you a great favor?"

Mercury asked him in a kind manner.

"Just Pierre please. What is your request?"

Pierre explained to her to call him Pierre and he asked what is her request.

"The apple core that Princess Serenity ate, where is it?"

Mercury asked about the apple core. And he pointed to the trash can and Mercury  
searched and found the apple core and scanned it with her micro computer.  
Mercury found out that the enemy gave Usagi a very strong sedative. Mercury  
then spoke to Pierre once again.

"Pierre, plus know this that apple was planted by enemy to eliminate the Princess  
from fighting them. However, the apple contained a sedative and I believe the Princess  
will make a full recovery. That I believe. When the Princess recovers, I will ask her  
to see you. Alright? I must be going!"

Mercury explained to Pierre and Mercury threw the apple core away again and ran back  
to the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters to care for Usagi. Sailor Moon was still unconscious.  
She groaned in her sleep as the strong sedative was working in her. Mercury had an idea. She spoke  
to Luna.

"I have an idea that may work."

Mercury announced to Luna and Luna's ears wiggled a bit and Luna answered.

"Oh? How?"

Luna asked and Mercury then spoke.

"The six Teleport Gems! They may give her the ability to recover from the sedative."

Mercury announced to Luna and Mercury took the six gems from their place off of  
Sailor Moon's staff and opened Sailor Moon's hands. Three gems in one hand and three  
in the other.

"Hopefully, if my theory is correct, Sailor Moon should make a full recovery."

Mercury announced to Luna and Luna loved the idea as well as did the Countess.  
Meanwhile, Sailor Sun was having a hard time in defeating the enemy. Then Sailor  
Sun put her sword back in its place and then spoke.

"It's time to use some of my supernatural abilities. I'd say it's time for a divine intervention!"

Sailor Sun announced as she placed her hands together and she spoke.

"I call upon Zunius! Please give me the power to judge these evildoers! Celestria Divine Punishment!"

Sailor Sun called out and energy came from her hands and all the Evil Drones started attacking each  
other rather than attacking her and the Evil Drones destroyed themselves. Then Sailor Sun released her  
hands and Salidoom was surprised by Sailor Sun's mysterious powers.

Meanwhile, back at Rosarian Administrative Headquarters, Mercury's theory was proving to be true  
and the gems started glowing intensely. Over the next few minutes, the gems glowed brightly and  
in a flash, Sailor Moon was gone and was transported to the battle site. She woke up standing on the  
building and she used her key and returned her staff into her ring and then floated her way down to the  
ground. Then she spoke.

"Salidoom, you have the nerve to attack this town! Sailor Senshi assemble!"

Sailor Moon yelled at Salidoom and she caused all the other Senshi to appear and Mercury  
was teleported from the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters to the battle sight. Sailor  
Moon walked up to each of the Senshi.

"Everyone, while asleep, I was given instructions about a new ability. Since each of us can't  
defeat this new mutant separately, but if we combine our powers for a new Sailor Planet  
Attack! Each of you take your Teleport Gem and transform into your upgraded Soldier form.  
Tuxedo Mask, I need the Moon Teleport Gem to for the Planet Attack. Pyra, you will be needed  
to carry my staff for this attack."

Sailor Moon explained to everyone and Pyra.

"I am ready to aid you Princess!"

Battle Phoenix answered. Sailor Moon gave each of the Senshi their gems and Sailor Moon spoke  
to Sailor Sun.

"Sailor Sun, put the teleport gem at the bottom of your transformation pen and say 'Silver Millennium  
Sun Power! Make Up' and you will be transformed even further than before!"

Sailor Moon explained to Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun understood.

"Silver Millennium Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Venus Power! Make Up!"

"Silver Millennium Sun Power! Make Up!"

The other five Senshi transformed into their upgraded forms. Sailor Sun was surprised by the  
superior power. Sailor Moon put the Moon Teleport Gem on her staff and threw it to Battle Phoenix.  
And Sailor Moon spoke once again.

"All your power that you release for this attack will enter into me and I will release it to my staff  
and Battle Phoenix and she will fly through the Evil Drone Mutant and will totally destroy it! Now  
let's hold hands and call our power!"

Sailor Moon explained and they all called on all their powers for the Sailor Planet Attack!

"Silver Millennium Mercury Power!"

"Silver Millennium Mars Power!"

"Silver Millennium Jupiter Power!"

"Silver Millennium Venus Power!"

"Silver Millennium Sun Power!"

"Silver Millennium Moon Power!"

The six Sailor Senshi called out their powers and all the powers entered Silver Millennium Sailor Moon  
and she transformed into the Moon Princess and she released all the power to Battle Phoenix and she  
spoke.

"Silver Millennium Sailor Planet Attack!"

Princess Serenity yelled as she focused all the power on Battle Phoenix and Battle Phoenix not only  
glowed from all their power but also glowed with her own fiery power and Battle Phoenix flew at a high  
speed and flew into Evil Drone Mutant burning it up completely and it exploded and Battle Phoenix flew  
back to the others. Then Princess Serenity re-transformed into Sailor Moon and then she re-transformed  
into her civilian form and she collapsed to the ground and fainted.

"Princess Serenity!"

They yelled with great concern as they ran to Princess Serenity. Salidoom spoke.

"My master won't be pleased! Sailor Sun, watch yourself! I will have my revenge on you! Count  
on that!"

Salidoom spoke to Sailor Sun and to the others and he vanished.

Later back at the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters, Princess Serenity was on a bed asleep. She wasn't  
asleep for long. When she woke, Celestria spoke to her.

"I am worried for you! Are you alright?"

Celestria asked Serenity and Serenity looked at Celestria and the other Senshi and she spoke.

"That power was a bit too much for me. Please promise we will only use it if it's really needed. However,  
I will make a quick and full recovery very soon."

Serenity explained to them about the new planet attack. And Mars spoke.

"Usagi, I will leave you to the care of Celestria and the Countess. Call on us when you need us."

Mars told Serenity and the other Senshi vanished and returned to Tokyo. Serenity then recovered  
quickly and the Countess and Celestria cared for Serenity's needs.

Meanwhile, at Zolton's space ship.

"You two are useless! I will have to take matter into my own hands and finish off those girls myself!"

Zolton spoke to his two minions. Zolton himself would launch his own attack on Rosaria. New battles  
await our heroes.

This chapter was completed on: 05/28/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	24. Lights, Cameras, And Plenty of Action!

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 24: "Lights, Cameras, And Plenty of Action!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The finale is coming! it will be in 8 parts and a deep  
secret will be revealed within the finale!

**** 24 ****

It was a beautiful day and Usagi, Luna, and Athena woke up. There was  
a note from Countess Victoria which read:

'Serenity,

Hector needs to speak with you regarding a special request. This  
not only involves just you, but Celestria as well. Please see me  
once you wake up.

Countess Victoria.'

Usagi put the note on her night stand and spoke to Luna.

"I wonder what Hector wants from us?"

Usagi asked Luna.

"Hector doesn't usually make requests unless it's important."

Luna gave her thoughts on the matter. Athena spoke to Usagi.

'Hector is a trusted friend. Whatever it is, it must be important.'

Athena gave her thoughts as well.

"I better see if Celestria is awake yet."

Usagi explained to Luna and Athena and Serenity left her chambers  
and the guards saluted her.

"At ease gentlemen. I will be back in a moment."

Serenity told the guards.

"Yes your highness."

The guards answered and Serenity walked to Celestria's chambers.  
The guards outside Celestria's chambers greeted Princess Serenity.

"Good morning princess!"

The guards greeted her.

"At ease gentlemen."

Serenity told the guards and Serenity knocked on Celestria's door and  
Serenity heard 'come in' from Celestria and Serenity entered Celestria's  
chambers. Celestria was watching the large 70 inch tv that was in her room.  
She was watching the show 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.' The episode  
she was watching was called 'Lights, Camera, Action!' And she watched the  
episode with great interest. And she heard Billy, the Blue Ranger say,  
"Looks like a mindless mass of metal and glass!" Celestria liked all the Power  
Rangers, but she liked Tommy best. Serenity spoke up.

"If you think that show is interesting, you should see the Japanese show that  
Power Rangers were developed from!"

Serenity announced to Celestria. Celestria turned to Serenity and spoke.

"Really? Power Rangers were developed from Japanese Shows called  
'Super Sentai.' I have some DVD's in my room of the source footage used  
for season two, I will have to show you later though. The Countess and Victoria  
need us."

Serenity explained and told Celestria and explained to her that Hector and the  
Countess needed them for some reason.

"Alright, I will be ready in a few."

Celestria answered Serenity as she turned off the TV.

"I will meet you down stairs in the fireside room."

Serenity spoke again to Celestria and Serenity returned to her own chambers  
and Serenity dressed herself in a beautiful blue dress with blue high heeled  
shoes. Then once Serenity was done, Luna, Athena, and herself met the  
Countess, Celestria, Athena, and Hector in the fireside room. Hector spoke.

"Princess. Good morning. I got a special request for you."

Hector announced to Serenity. Serenity took interest in what Hector wanted.

"I have this close friend that is the host of 'Good Morning Rosaria'. Her name  
is Rose Anderson and she would like all the Sailor Guardians to appear on her  
television show tomorrow morning. What do you say?"

Hector asked Serenity and Serenity thought for a moment and looked at Luna.

"That may be a good way of Rosarians to know more of the Sailor Guardians.  
However, I fear the people's safety if Zolton decides to strike."

Serenity explained the situation to Luna and Serenity spoke again to Hector.

"Please tell your friend that we will appear on her morning show."

Serenity announced to Hector and Serenity called Rei on her communicator.

"Hello, Usagi-Chan, what's up?"

Rei Hino asked Usagi.

"I need all of you to be rested and ready tomorrow morning here in Rosaria.  
All of us we will appear on a morning program called 'Good Morning Rosaria'  
and transformed as the Sailor Guardians. The host of that show wants us to  
appear on that show."

Serenity explained the situation to Rei Hino.

"That will be a first. What about if Zolton attacks?"

Rei asked Serenity.

"Don't worry about that for now. We will deal with that if that happens."

Serenity explained to Rei.

"Alright. I will trust your judgement. Until tomorrow morning Usagi."

Rei spoke again to Serenity and the communication ended. The next  
day, Serenity and Celestria transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor  
Sun and Pyra and Athena transformed into Battle Phoenix and  
Battle Falcon. Then Sailor Moon spoke.

"Sailor Senshi Assemble!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she released her teleport gems and the other Sailor  
Guardians and Tuxedo Mask appeared.

"Are you ready?"

Sailor Moon asked them. They all nodded in agreement and they went into  
the TV station. The host of the show greeted them.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rose Anderson. I am the host of the morning  
show, Good Morning Rosaria. I am happy you accepted my request."

Rose Anderson spoke to all the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. All the Senshi  
and Tuxedo Mask went back stage and Rose Anderson went onto the stage  
of her show and the cameras began filming and she spoke.

"Good Morning Rosaria! Today I have a special treat for you! You have grown  
to love those pretty soldiers that save our kingdom from the forces of evil  
and also that awesome guy in the tuxedo whose name is 'Tuxedo Mask'  
and without due, here they are... the one and the only 'Sailor Moon and  
pretty guardians, Tuxedo Mask, and Battle Falcon and Battle Phoenix as  
well. The first to come out was Sailor Mercury, then Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter,  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Sun, then Tuxedo Mask. Then Battle Falcon came on stage  
flying and landed on top of a statue of a falcon and then flying in the air and  
Battle Phoenix appeared on stage and faced Battle Falcon and both birds  
launched either a ball of fire or light and the two powers collided and sparked  
like fireworks and fizzled into nothing. Then Battle Phoenix flew to Sailor Sun's  
arm which had an armored gauntlet for Battle Phoenix to land on. Then on the  
balcony of the audience appeared Sailor Moon and she used her staff to descend  
to the stage and she landed safely and the audience cheered.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Sun!"

"Sailor Moon!"

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"Battle Falcon!"

"Battle Phoenix!"

They all announced themselves and they all chose them seats by the host.

"I am so glad you are all here. We are all excited that you are here."

Rose Anderson told all the Senshi.

"It's good to be here."

Sailor Moon replied to the host of the show.

"My first question goes to you Sailor Moon, is it hard to be the Princess of  
Rosaria and also fight as Sailor Moon too?"

Rose Anderson asked Sailor Moon. She thought for a moment and then she  
answered.

"Every situation requires me to think about what's happening and make good  
judgement on what to do. I must always rely on the others and also believe  
in my abilities and the abilities of my team."

Sailor Moon answered Rose Anderson.

"Very good. Sailor Sun, you are the latest team member. How do you feel to  
be a Sailor Senshi?"

Rose asked Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun thought for a moment and gave her  
answer.

"I really like it, however the others had far more experience than myself. I  
have learned to always rely on the others strength and wisdom dealing with  
the enemy."

Sailor Sun answered in a soft tone. She was a bit shy of being on camera. The  
host asked more questions and then Zolton appeared out of nowhere and  
all the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask stood up and took a defensive stance.

"Now now, is that how you greet a friend?"

Zolton asked the Senshi.

"You are no friend! BE GONE!"

Sailor Sun answered and then asked him to go away. Zolton laughed and  
spoke.

"I find it funny that you would appear before the whole Kingdom of Rosaria  
and not protect the city! If you like showbiz, then you will like my latest  
mutant, Evil Camera! Arise and destroy!"

Zolton spoke as he used his hands to turn one of the stand tv cameras into  
a monster.

"Yes sire! I will obey!"

The Evil Camera Mutant answered and the people started crying out in fear of  
this new mutant. Sailor Sun spoke to all the people in the studio.

"Everyone, get behind me! I will protect you with my Solar Wall!"

Sailor Sun told all the people in the tv studio. All the people obeyed and the  
tv host too. Sailor Moon handed the Teleport Gems to Sailor Mercury and the others  
and they transformed into their superior Soldier forms.

"SOLAR WALL!"

Sailor Sun yelled creating an invisible solar wall to protect the people that was in the  
studio. Evil Camera Mutant started firing at all the people with its laser eye, but  
Sailor Sun's Solar Wall protected the people.

"Mercury Aqua Hurricane!"

Mercury yelled as she released a flood of water that hit Evil Camera Mutant, but it was  
barely damaged.

"Mars Fiery Arrows Strike!"

Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrows at Evil Camera Mutant and it howled in pain.

"Jupiter Electric Shower!"

Jupiter called out and her attack and her attack hit Evil Camera Mutant and it groaned in pain  
even more.

"Venus Energy Shocker!"

Venus yelled as her energy formed a large yellow ball of energy in her hands and she released it and it hit  
Evil Camera Mutant causing it cry in sheer pain of the attacks it received thus far.

"Time to finish it Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask called out to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Sun, do you and Battle Phoenix want to help me defeat this ugly creep?"

Sailor Moon asked Sailor Sun.

"It will be a pleasure! Solar Wall power down!"

Sailor Sun answered Sailor Moon and powered down her wall. Sailor Moon spoke again to Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask.

"I need the gems please."

Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask and the other Senshi and they handed the gems back and  
Sailor Moon placed the gems on her staff. Then she took the Silver Crystal out of her brooch  
and placed it at the end of her staff and she spoke to Battle Falcon.

"Battle Falcon fly up high and catch my staff!"

Sailor Moon asked Battle Falcon and Battle Falcon flew up high in the studio and caught  
Sailor Moon's staff.

"Battle Phoenix, fly up high too and catch my Sun Saber!"

Sailor Sun asked Battle Phoenix and Battle Phoenix flew up high and caught Sailor Sun's  
Sun Saber. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun spoke in unison.

"Silver Millennium Sun and Moon Final Strike!"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun called out their finishing move and both Battle Falcon  
and Battle Phoenix eyes lit up and fired along with Sailor Moon's  
staff and Sailor Sun's Sun Saber and the massive attack hit Evil Camera Mutant and the  
mutant made a painful groan and turned to dust and then it exploded into nothingness.  
Then the original stand tv camera was restored to its former appearance. Zolton looked  
angry.

"How dare you Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, I will soon get my revenge! Count on it!"

Zolton spoke in an angry tone as he disappeared out of their sight. The audience cheered  
at the Senshi's victory.

"The day was saved thanks to those pretty soldiers and their friends Battle Falcon,  
Battle Phoenix and Tuxedo Mask!"

Rose Anderson spoke to all the Senshi, Battle Falcon, Battle Phoenix, and Tuxedo  
Mask. More battles lay ahead for the Senshi.

This chapter was completed on: 05/30/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	25. Attack of The Drones, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 25: "Attack of The Drones, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter's title is allusion on the 'Attack  
of the Clones' title of 'Star Wars.'

**** 25 ****

Zolton was furious that Sailor Moon kept fouling up his plans to conquer  
Rosaria. He kicked around his Evil Drones around like they were rag dolls.

"I really despise that little girl! She keeps foiling my plans!"

Zolton yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Sire, why don't you cast a spell over those Teleport Gems that Sailor  
Moon uses to call Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask?"

Vortox explained to Zolton and Zolton smiled sweetly.

"Yes, and not only that, I will also cast a spell on my Evil Drones!  
The more Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun destroy, the more Evil Drones  
will appear to attack them!"

Zolton explained to his minions. His plan was now in place. Vortox  
seemed to be pleased by the new plan.

Meanwhile, Serenity, Celestria, Countess Victoria, Sarah, Hector,  
Luna, Athena, and Pyra went to the local beach to relax. It was such  
a beautiful day.

"It's it lovely here Celestria?"

Serenity asked as she spun around real quick. She admired the beauty of the  
local Rosarian Lake beach that was in the city of Rosarina.

"Indeed! I have never seen such clear water anywhere."

Celestria responded to Serenity's statement.

"Indeed, Rosaria is known for its beauty, right Countess?"

Sarah agreed with the beauty of the Kingdom of Rosaria.

"That's correct Sarah. Rosaria is one of the most beautiful places in the world.  
The water here is so pure that you can be assured you won't be harmed by  
swimming in the waters."

The Countess gave her thoughts on the waters of Lake Rosaria. Then out of  
nowhere came hundreds of Evil Drones. This was the most Evil Drones that  
Serenity has ever seen! Serenity entered the gems to her staff.

"Silver Millennium Moon Power!"

Usagi spoke as she removed the Silver Millennium Moon Key from the bottom of the  
staff and threw the staff into the air and then she took off her brooch and inserted  
the key to the bottom of the brooch and turn the key and spoke.

"Make Up!"

She spoke in a loud voice as she threw the brooch in the air and the staff turned  
to the brooch and the brooch opened and the staff fired a beam and the brooch absorbed  
it and the brooch fell back towards Usagi and landed on her chest, Then Usagi was lifted  
from the ground and she began to spin really fast as the brooch went to work. The  
brooch flashed and appeared on her body was the body suit and Usagi lifted her arms and  
the brooch flash again and it formed the gloves on Usagi's arms. The gloves went to her  
elbows. Then the brooch flashed again and her boots appeared on her feet and legs. Then  
her brooch flashed again and her skirt appeared. This skirt was a triple layered skirt.  
The top layer was blue, the middle layer was yellow and the bottom was red. Then her choker,  
her earrings appeared on her neck and on her ears. The earrings were red roses and a crescent  
moon. Then a crescent moon appeared on her forehead without a tiara and the red jewels appeared  
in her Odangos and the transformation was complete and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon twirled her  
staff around her body and then pointed the staff towards Zolton and Usagi did a flip and landed  
on the ground. When she landed on the ground.

"Sun Star Power! Make Up!"

Celestria cried and she was transformed into Sailor Sun. Then Sailor Moon pointed her staff to Athena  
and Athena was transformed into Battle Falcon. And Sailor Sun pointed her Sun Saber to Pyra and Pyra  
transformed into Battle Phoenix. Sailor Moon handed the Sun Teleport Gem and Sailor Sun spoke again.

"Silver Millennium Sun Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Sun transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Sun. The Evil Drones began the attack. Then Usagi took the  
key out of her brooch and inserted it into her staff again and she spoke.

"From Staff to Laser Gun!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as she turned the key at the bottom of her staff and it changed to a  
laser gun. She ran towards a wall and walked on the side of the wall firing at the Evil Drones. The more  
she destroyed, the more Evil Drones that appeared to try and defeat them. The Countess and Sarah  
ran to a safe distance where they wouldn't be harmed by the Evil Drones.

"Sun Saber Blast!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled her Sun Saber outward and a fiery blast was emitted  
from the sword and it caused a massive explosion and some of the Evil Drones were  
destroyed but as before, the Evil Drones kept appearing!

Battle Falcon flew high in the sky and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she held her hands together  
towards the sky and spoke.

"Silver Millennium Falcon Blast!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled and Battle Falcon's eyes glowed silver and she opened her mouth and a power silver  
blast came out of her mouth and hit a lot of the Evil Drones and the Evil Drones were destroyed. However, the more Battle  
Falcon destroyed, the more that appeared.

"I call upon Zunius! Please give me the power to judge these evildoers! Celestria Divine Punishment!"

Sailor Sun called out and energy came from her hands and all the Evil Drones were destroyed. However, as before,  
the Evil Drones kept appearing.

"This is not good my dear friend! The more we destroy! The more that appears!"

Battle Falcon told Sailor Moon in a worried tone.

"I know! It's time to call the troops! Sailor Senshi assemble!"

Sailor Moon answered Battle Falcon and then she tried calling the Sailor Senshi but she was prevented on  
calling the Senshi.

"Oh no! You can't call the others?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Sun asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes, it seems like there is a spell on the Teleport Gems that are preventing the other Senshi from appearing!"

Sailor Moon spoke after she realized that they were on their own.

"I believe in you two that you can defeat the enemy!"

Princess Sarah told Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. Battle Phoenix opened her mouth a launched a huge  
ball of fire destroying a few Evil Drones. However, the more Evil Drones that were destroyed, the  
more that appeared!

"This is not good! These Evil Drones keep appearing! If we can't defeat them, we are doomed!"

Sailor Moon told Sailor Sun and the others. Can they break the spell on the gems? Will the Senshi  
arrive and help them? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 05/31/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	26. Secret of The Gems, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 26: "Secret of The Gems, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: After this chapter will be the 8 part finale! Lots  
of exciting things will happen and a little secret will be  
revealed.

**** 26 ****

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun were outmatched by all the Evil Drones which  
had appeared. They wondered what they could do. No matter how many  
Evil Drones they destroyed, new ones would just appear.

"Don't give up! There's always a way to defeat them."

Luna spoke trying to encourage Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"This is worth a shot! Princess Serenity Punishing Strike!"

Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity used her staff and blasted all the  
Evil Drones. The Evil Drones exploded in a massive fireball but new ones just appeared  
where the others have been.

"Zolton must really be desperate to try to finish us off. What do we do?"

Sailor Sun asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know. He is most likely tired of all the losses he has experienced lately."

Sailor Moon answered Sailor Sun. Then the Evil Drones all blasted Sailor Moon  
and Sailor Sun.

"I know one thing we can do!"

Sailor Sun spoke suddenly to Sailor Moon.

"What?"

Sailor Moon asked in a curious tone.

"RUN!"

Sailor Sun spoke as she started running away from the Evil Drones. Sailor Moon followed  
suit as well as Battle Falcon and Battle Phoenix. The two Soldiers were blasted and they both landed  
on the ground. The Evil Drones stood their ground and spoke.

"You can't overcome the evil of Zolton!"

All the Evil Drones told Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon. Both Soldiers were angered and they stood up  
again and spoke in unison.

"No matter what you do to us, we will defeat you!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun spoke in unison and suddenly the Sun Teleport Gem suddenly glowed  
and went to Sailor Moon and a new spot appeared on her staff and the Sun Teleport Gem landed  
on her staff. Then Battle Phoenix spoke up.

"Allow me Sailor Moon to lend you my strength!"

Battle Phoenix spoke as she flew to Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon's battle armor appeared on her  
right hand and arm and it changed from silver to orange and Battle Phoenix landed on Sailor Moon's  
battle armor and all the gems glowed and Sailor Moon transformed into Solar Sailor Moon when the  
gems glowed and a column of orange fire surrounded her and the transformation was complete.  
Then all the Evil Drones combined into a super Evil Drone Mutant. Solar Sailor Moon placed the Silver  
Crystal at the end of the staff and she spoke.

"Battle Phoenix, fly up high in the sky!"

Solar Sailor Moon told Battle Phoenix and Battle Phoenix flew high in the sky.

"CATCH!"

Solar Sailor Moon told Battle Phoenix and the armored bird caught Solar Sailor Moon's staff.

"Silver Millennium Blazing Phoenix Moon Blast!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as Battle Phoenix flew at a fast rate with the staff of Solar Sailor Moon  
on her claws and Battle Phoenix glowed bright orange and ran right through the Super Evil Drone  
Mutant totally destroying it and Battle Phoenix landed back on Solar Sailor Moon's right arm and  
the Super Evil Drone Mutant turned to dust and exploded in a huge fireball! Countess Victoria,  
Luna, and Sarah ran up to Solar Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun.

"Are you two okay?"

Sarah asked.

"Yes, thanks to Battle Phoenix. She helped us defeat the enemy. However, I can't call on  
the other Senshi. There's a spell blocking them from appearing here. Zolton will have to  
be defeated first."

Sailor Moon answered and explained. The end is near. What will happen next? Stay there  
and find out!

This chapter was completed on: 05/31/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	27. Vortox's Last Stand, Part 1

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 27: "Vortox's Last Stand, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 27 ****

Serenity was in her chambers. The news of knowing that she could not call  
upon the other Sailor Guardians really bothered her. Luna and Athena both tried  
to keep her positive about the situation but to no avail. She knew the end of dealing  
with this enemy was coming close. Sarah knocked on Serenity's door.

"Come in."

Serenity answered and Sarah came in and sat on Serenity's bed and petting Luna  
as she spoke.

"What's bothering you Serenity? You have been withdrawn lately."

Sarah asked Serenity, however she knew what had ailed her. Serenity turned from  
the window and answered Sarah.

"My friends, I am cut off from my friends. Zolton caused it."

Serenity spoke calmly to Sarah. Sarah's smile tried to give hope to Serenity.

"You are not cut off from your friends. They are with you in spirit. Remember what  
that old wizard (Zunius) had told you in the moon cavern?"

Sarah asked Serenity and Serenity answered.

"He said 'Never fear, your friends are always near.' That's what he said if I recall."

Serenity told Sarah what the old wizard had said in the moon cavern.

"That's right. Don't you think that your friends want you to be happy no matter how  
bad life gets? And remember, you are the crown Princess of Rosaria and one day  
you will be crowned Queen of Rosaria!"

Sarah explained to Serenity that what was very important to her.

"Yes, you are right. I know it's hard to cope with my friends barred from being here.  
I will have to work even harder. I will be down in a few minutes alright?"

Serenity agreed with Sarah and Sarah stood up and spoke once again.

"Remember Serenity, you are everyone's hope. If you are depressed everyone will  
be lost by your depression. Just be happy, alright? I will see you in a few. Luna and  
Athena, come with me. I can use your help with something."

Sarah explained to Serenity and Sarah left with Luna and Athena. Serenity was left  
all alone so she can reflect of what she was told.

In Zolton's space ship, Zolton spoke.

"I have no more Evil Drones and my master said that you Vortox must go after  
Serenity and kill her! If you are defeated, don't come back here!"

Zolton ordered Vortox by pointing at him.

"Very well sire. I will go at once."

Vortox answered Zolton and Vortox teleported away to earth.

"He will be killed by Sailor Moon and Battle Phoenix."

Zolton predicted to Salidoom. Serenity was in her chambers when Vortox appeared  
in her chambers. Serenity was taken aback by the sudden appearing of Vortox.  
He made a wicked laugh as he appeared. Serenity didn't mess around. She grabbed  
her brooch and ran out of her chambers with her brooch in hand and Vortox right  
behind her. This surprised the guards and took action but they were not as strong  
as Vortox and he easily caused them to fall asleep and they fell to the floor sleeping.  
Serenity ran down the stairs and to the ground floor of the palace and tried to run  
outside by running to the doors of the palace but Vortox jumped off the edge of the  
balcony that led to Serenity's chambers and cut off her escape. This made Serenity  
very furious and she automatically transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and  
Vortox brought out his Vortox Sword and Sailor Moon blocked his attack with her  
staff and repelled his attack. Then all of the sudden, Sailor Moon's staff glowed and  
Vortox and Sailor Moon was teleported to a quarry outside of Rosarina where no  
one could be hurt. Serenity extended her staff and blasted Vortox directly. He  
groaned with pain and he tried to blast Sailor Moon but the Sun Teleport Gem glowed  
suddenly and an invisible force field was activated and sent the attack back to Vortox.  
Then Pyra appeared out of nowhere and Sailor Moon's battle armor appeared on her  
right hand and arm and turned orange and Pyra landed and transformed into Battle  
Phoenix.

"Let's finish this once and for all!"

Sailor Moon spoke as Battle Phoenix flew high in the air. Solar Sailor Moon placed the Silver  
Crystal at the end of the staff and she spoke.

"CATCH!"

Solar Sailor Moon told Battle Phoenix and the armored bird caught Solar Sailor Moon's staff.

"Silver Millennium Blazing Phoenix Moon Blast!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as Battle Phoenix flew at a fast rate with the staff of Solar Sailor Moon  
on her claws and Battle Phoenix glowed bright orange and ran right through Vortox.

"No! I can't be defeated... no... it's not supposed to be this way... my revenge against that little  
girl isn't... complete!"

Vortox yelled as he body turned into dust and then he exploded in a huge fireball and Battle  
Phoenix returned to Solar Sailor Moon and they were teleported back to the palace.

"Zolton, one is done and two to go! My friends my not be in person, but they are here in spirit!"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she lifted her staff up in the air. Countess Victoria, Athena, Sarah, and  
Celestria run up to Solar Sailor Moon and congratulated her on her victory. More battles lie ahead!  
What will happen next? Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/01/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	28. Salidoom Bites The Dust, Part 2

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 28: "Salidoom Bites The Dust, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 28 ****

Zolton sat on his throne in silence. He knew that Vortox was defeated by Solar  
Sailor Moon and Battle Phoenix. Salidoom spoke.

"Ssss... sire, it seems that Vortox has been killed."

Salidoom reported to his master Zolton. However Zolton already knew of this.

"I know that you fool! I know that you will fall at the hands of Sailor Sun and  
Battle Falcon!"

Zolton announced to Salidoom and Salidoom looked surprised.

"Master surely you jest."

Salidoom answered with great surprise.

"I have seen it. You will die today! Mark my words! Be gone!"

Zolton told Salidoom again and Salidoom vanished from Zolton's sight.

At the Rosarian Palace, Sarah, Serenity, and Celestria sat in the garden on  
the bench. Both Athena and Pyra were perched nearby in a couple of trees.  
Celestria spoke.

"Vortox is gone and all that remains are Zolton and Salidoom. Most likely Salidoom  
will be sent to try and finish us off."

Celestria announced.

"They must be really desperate."

Serenity spoke in a quiet tone of her voice.

"I believe you two will finish them off. Only if mother and father could see you and how  
you have become a fine princess and a heroine."

Sarah spoke to Serenity and how she knew that both Celestria and Serenity would  
finish the enemy off once and for all. Luna sat nearby by the bench and listened to the  
three girls conversation when Salidoom appeared out of nowhere.

"Salidoom!"

Both Serenity and Celestria spoke in unison after Salidoom appeared.

"Ssss... this fight is between Celestria and myself. If she wins, she will return  
here!"

Salidoom reported to Sarah and Serenity and Salidoom disappeared with Celestria.  
Sarah then spoke.

"I hope she wins."

Sarah hoped that Celestria would win. Serenity thought to herself and then she spoke.

"She will. Athena come here girl!"

Serenity answered and then called for Athena and Athena flew to Serenity.

"Please go and help Celestria. Take the Moon Teleport Gem with you. Please  
lend your support to her."

Serenity asked as she gave the Moon Teleport Gem to Athena. Athena took the  
gem and flew off to follow Salidoom and Celestria. Salidoom took Celestria to  
a quarry where Vortox and Sailor Moon had fought. Celestria silently transformed  
into Sailor Sun. Her Sun Saber was in her hands. She knew without the Sun Teleport  
Gem, there was no way in defeating Salidoom.

"Go ahead darlin' make your move!"

Salidoom ordered Sailor Sun.

"Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled a ball of fiery energy at Salidoom but it did very little damage on him.

"Lil darlin', you got to do better than that to defeat the likes of me!"

Salidoom mocked her. This made Sailor Sun mad.

"Sun Saber Blast!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she hurled her Sun Saber outward and a fiery blast was emitted  
from the sword and it caused a massive explosion but it did no damage to Salidoom.  
Sailor Sun knew on her own she couldn't finish Salidoom. Then in the sky flew Athena  
with the Moon Teleport Gem in her claws. Then Athena dropped the gem and Sailor Sun  
grabbed the gem and she inserted it into her transformation pen and she was automatically  
transformed into Silver Millennium Lunar Sailor Sun and Sailor Sun's battle armor appeared  
on her right hand and arm and it turned silver and Athena landed and transformed into Battle  
Falcon.

"Battle Falcon thank you and fly up high. I know exactly what to do."

Lunar Sailor Sun spoke to Battle Falcon and Battle Falcon flew up high in the sky.

"Battle Falcon catch my Sun Saber!"

Lunar Sailor Sun yelled as she threw up her Sun Saber and Battle Falcon caught it with  
her claws.

"Silver Millennium Sun Saber Illumination Strike!"

Lunar Sailor Sun yelled as she transformed into Celestria again temporarily and Battle Falcon  
glowed silvery orange color and released the glowing Sun Saber and it flew into Salidoom  
and it zapped Salidoom and Salidoom spoke.

"You may have beaten me but Zolton will kill you I am sure! Mark my words!"

Salidoom spoke as he turned into dust and exploded in a massive black fireball. The Sun Saber  
returned to Celestria and she re-transformed into Lunar Sailor Sun. Then Sailor Sun and Battle  
Falcon returned to the palace garden.

"I take it that Salidoom is defeated?"

Sarah asked in a curious manner.

"Yes. Now only Zolton remains."

Sailor Sun answered Sarah and Serenity. At Zolton's space ship, Zolton spoke to himself.

"Salidoom died as predicted and I will fight Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun. However I will  
be killed and when I die, a portal will open and Xarnax my master shall be free with his  
prisoners. The end draws near where my master will rule again!"

Zolton spoke to himself and predicted the future. The end draws near! What will lay ahead  
for Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun? Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/01/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	29. Zolton Is Defeated, Part 3

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 29: "Zolton Is Defeated, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 29 ****

Serenity, Celestria, Countess Victoria, Sarah, Hector, Luna, Athena and Pyra were  
enjoying a peaceful morning. The birds were singing and nothing could ruin the day  
except one being... N! Serenity rubbed Athena's head. The falcon had been  
very loyal through it all. However, nothing could replace the guidance of Luna. Luna  
had been there every step of the way and now the end was near as far as dealing with  
Zolton. Celestria and Pyra were enjoying the sun just laying on the ground in the palace  
garden.

"It's such a beautiful day and nothing could go wrong!"

Sarah spoke with such happiness in her voice. Then the palace shook violently and Zolton  
appeared. Everyone took a defensive stance. Zolton caused a letter to appear in his hand  
and he gave it to Serenity and he vanished from their sight! The palace shook again as he  
vanished and Celestria spoke to Sarah.

"You spoke too soon Princess Sarah."

Celestria spoke in a calmness in her voice. Sarah smiled slightly and spoke.

"Oops. Sorry."

Sarah answered. Serenity opened the letter and she read it aloud to the others. It read the  
following:

'Serenity and Celestria,

Meet me in 1 hour at the Rosarian City Park where you will face last fight. Please come alone and  
without Pyra and Athena. See you there!

Zolton.'

Serenity folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope and turned to Celestria and spoke.

"The Rosarian City Park is on the other side of Rosarina. We better leave right away!"

Serenity explained to Celestria. Sarah then spoke up.

"Without Athena and Pyra, you will be dealing with an uphill battle!"

Sarah spoke with great concern.

"I believe we will win. Let's go Celestria!"

Serenity believed that she and Celestria would win and then both Serenity and Celestria ran  
out of the palace garden and out of the palace and down the streets of Rosarina to the city  
park. Everyone who saw them wondering what was going on when they saw Sailor Moon and  
Sailor Sun. They finally made it to the Rosarian City Park in Rosarina and they stopped. All the  
people there were concerned what was going on and Sailor Moon spoke to all the citizens that  
were in the park.

"Please don't be concerned. This is Senshi's business. Stay back. You will be safe."

Sailor Sun spoke to the on lookers. Then Sailor Moon spoke.

"Zolton! You wanted us here! So here we are!"

Sailor Moon yelled and out of nowhere appeared Zolton.

"There you two are! It looks like you little girls are ready to finished off once and for all!  
There's no chance you can win! I have foreseen it!"

Zolton explained to the two Senshi but they didn't believe him and Zolton was lying! He had  
previously predicted that he would be killed by the two Senshi that protected Rosaria.

"Go ahead and make your moves!"

Zolton challenged them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun couldn't be happier to fulfill his request.

"Solar Flare!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she held up her hands and she released a huge fire ball from her hands.  
The fiery power hit all around Zolton but it didn't damage him at all.

"Nice try but not good enough!"

Zolton laughed and mocked Sailor Sun. Sailor Moon inserted her key into the bottom of her  
staff and spoke.

"From staff to sword!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she inserted her key and her staff transformed into a silver white sword.  
Then she spoke again.

"Silver Millennium Shining Blast!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she sent her power from her sword and her power attacked all around  
Zolton but it didn't damage him at all! Zolton laughed.

"I am protected by my gem that I have on my chest. As long as it is still active, I can't be damaged!  
It looks like you little girls will die here!"

Zolton explained to them and then he laughed. He knew they can't damage him at all. Then Zunius  
appeared and spoke.

"I will repay you Sailor Moon for the kindness you hath showed unto my daughter! I will make it  
easier to crush Zolton! I will destroy his crystal!"

Zunius explained to the Senshi and Zunius waved his hands and Zolton's crystal came from his  
chest and it landed in Zunius' hands. Zunius used all his might and Zolton's gem shattered into  
dust and Zolton's barrier of protection was gone!

"Now Zolton is vulnerable to your attacks! Please call on Athena and Pyra! Please finish off Zolton!"

Zunius told the two Senshi and he asked them to call their birds.

"Athena and Pyra! Come and aid us!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun spoke in unison and out of nowhere came Athena and Pyra! The Senshi's  
battle armor appeared on their right hands and arm and the two birds transformed into Battle Falcon  
and Battle Phoenix. Then Sailor Sun threw the Sun Teleport Gem to Sailor Sun and she transformed into  
Silver Millennium Sailor Sun. They spoke again.

"Battle Falcon and Battle Phoenix fly up high!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun asked their birds to fly up in the sky. Battle Falcon and Battle Phoenix did  
just that. They flew up high and waited. Sailor Moon inserted the Silver Crystal at the end of her staff  
and threw it up to Battle Falcon and Sailor Sun in like manner did the same with her Sun Saber. They spoke.

"Silver Millennium Sun and Moon Final Strike!"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun called out their finishing move and both Battle Falcon  
and Battle Phoenix eyes lit up and fired along with Sailor Moon's staff and Sailor Sun's  
Sun Saber and the massive attack hit Zolton and Zolton made a horrific scream as the power  
surged in him and he started turning into gray stone and then he shattered in a million pieces!  
Then Zolton was no more! Sailor Moon's staff and Sailor Sun's Sun Saber returned to their rightful  
owners. In Zolton's space ship, the mirror had shattered and Xarnax had appeared again in the  
space ship of Zolton with two mysterious hostages, but who were they? Xarnax wore a black robe  
with two black ribbons that were attached to the sides of his robe. At the top of his robe was dark  
armor. His hands were huge talons. He held firmly to his hostages. He knew that Sailor Moon and him  
would clash for control of the world and there would be a winner and a loser. He didn't know who would  
win.

Zunius spoke to Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Battle Falcon, and Battle Phoenix.

"Good job! Now return to the Countess, Sarah, Hector, and Luna. I am sure they wish to hear about  
your victory!"

Zunius told them and he teleported them back to the garden of the Rosarian Palace. Sailor Moon and  
Sailor Sun explained what transpired and suddenly the palace shook violently as Xarnax appeared  
with his hostages that he held firmly. Xarnax spoke.

"Serenity, it's over! Surrender or your parents will perish by my hands!"

Xarnax spoke to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's eyes opened wide as she saw the two royals that he held.  
She knew exactly who they were. Xarnax spoke again.

"Queen Renee and King William, I present to you, your daughter Serenity Renee Rosendorf! She has been  
a thorn in my side for far too long! It is time to finish her off once and for all!"

Xarnax told the queen and king. The final battle approaches! Who will win? Sailor Moon or Xarnax? Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/02/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	30. Return of Xarnax, Part 4

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 30: "Return of Xarnax, Part 4"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This is a very short chapter... sorry!

**** 30 ****

Xarnax had just appeared with Serenity's birth parents. Sarah, Athena, and the Countess  
saw the queen and king and they were very surprised that they were still alive. The Countess  
and sarah could easily tell that it was them. Then Sailor Moon spoke.

"I would like to have some time alone with my parents please?"

Sailor Moon asked in a polite voice. Even if he was the enemy, Sailor Moon asked nicely. She  
wasn't the type to be rude to anyone unless they deserved it.

"Very well. I am very merciful. I will give you two hours."

Xarnax answered her and he waved his hands and he was gone. Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Battle Falcon,  
and Battle Phoenix all re-transformed into their civilian forms. Queen Renee and King William easily noticed  
Athena the falcon had be friended Usagi.

"Is it really you as Xarnax said?"

Queen Renee asked Serenity. Sarah and Serenity looked at each other briefly and Serenity answered.

"Yes it is. I am the real deal as they say. Here look!"

Serenity answered and explained that she was the real deal and Serenity brought out the Rosendorf  
Family heirloom and presented it to Queen Renee. The Queen examined it briefly and closed up Serenity's  
hand and she spoke.

"Keep it safe."

Queen Renee told Serenity. Serenity picked up Luna and Serenity introduced Luna to the queen and king.

"This is my cat Luna. She and I have been together for quite some time. She has been a good help to me."

Serenity introduced Luna and Luna smiled at the queen and king. They then got a shock when Luna spoke  
up.

"My name is Luna as Serenity has stated. I give her advice on how to battle the forces of evil no matter  
who they may be."

Luna introduced herself and they were shocked that a cat spoke.

"Mom and dad," Sarah spoke up and continued, "you will get used to that. Luna is a good cat."

Sarah explained to them.

"Let's go Hector and Sarah. I am sure they would like some time alone."

The Countess ordered. The Countess, Hector and Sarah left Serenity, Luna, Athena, Celestria,  
and Pyra alone with the queen and king. Serenity studied the queen and king intently trying  
to convince herself that they were the real deal.

"Is it really you?"

King William asked Serenity in a tone like he was trying to find out the truth.

"Yes it is. In the flesh as it is said. What have you been told?"

Serenity asked them after she answered the king.

"We were told that you could have survived the crash fifteen years ago."

King William explained.

"I was told that I simply crawled away. However, I am here now and nothing else matters."

Serenity explained what had happened to her in the last fifteen years and how she became  
Sailor Moon and also how she fought in the moon cavern and gotten her new powers  
and she also explained how she saved Celestria and Pyra.

"This is Celestria. She's Sailor Sun. This is her bird Pyra. She's the legendary phoenix."

Serenity introduced Celestria to Queen Renee and King William.

"It's good to meet you my dear."

Queen Renee spoke kindly to Celestria. King William did the same.

"It's good to meet you your majesty. They had been so kind to allow me to stay.  
My father is Zunius. I am his daughter. The people here in this kingdom is so kind."

Celestria explained her parentage and the regal monarchs understood. Time had passed  
and Xarnax had returned.

"Time is up! Serenity must surrender to me as well as Queen Renee and King William. Let's  
be going!"

Xarnax told them. Then Xarnax vanished with Queen Renee, King William, and Serenity.  
The final battle approaches! Be there!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/02/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	31. A Shining Hope, Part 5

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 31: "A Shining Hope, Part 5"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 31 ****

Xarnax had taken Serenity, Queen Renee, and King William to Zolton's space ship.  
Serenity wasn't impressed with the space ship. Xarnax spoke up.

"With you here, I can kill you off with your parents! Do you know why I spread the  
rumor that your birth parents were dead?"

Xarnax asked Serenity but Serenity didn't say anything. Xarnax wasn't too impressed  
by Serenity's silence.

"You see, if I had others think that your parents were dead then they would seek you  
out and it worked! However when I teleported to Zolton's ship with my prize, I got  
trapped in a mirror until you defeated Zolton. Now I can kill you off!"

Xarnax explained to Serenity. Serenity then caused the Silver Crystal to rise from the  
brooch and she spoke.

"Silver Millennium Moon Power!"

Serenity yelled as she used the Silver Crystal and Serenity transformed into the Moon  
Princess, Princess Serenity. Queen Renee and King William watched their daughter  
as she prepared to fight Xarnax. Serenity focused on her crystal silently and then she  
lifted up high the Silver Crystal and she spoke again.

"Shine Silver Crystal, shine! Shine for this lovely world, shine!"

Serenity spoke to her crystal. The crystal shone with the brightness of its beauty.

"You are a failure! What hope do you have in that pitiful kingdom?"

Xarnax asked her. It didn't take long for Serenity to answer him.

"I am not a failure! The Rosarian Kingdom is very lovely as I have seen it with  
my own eyes and its people are also lovely like Athena the Falcon, Countess  
Victoria, Princess Sarah, Hector, and others like them. And Celestria as well.  
They all help make Rosaria very lovely."

Serenity answered Xarnax. He was impressed with her answer.

"Do you think you can beat me with that rock?"

Xarnax asked her again.

"It is not a 'rock!' It is a crystal. The 'Silver Crystal.' It has the ability to defeat any  
evil!"

Serenity responded to his mocking question. Xarnax wasn't convinced that Silver  
Crystal could kill him.

"Shine Silver Crystal, shine! Shine for our world!"

Serenity called out to the Silver Crystal and the Silver Crystal increased in intensity  
once more. Xarnax was surprised.

'The girl is really good at using that crystal!'

Xarnax thought to himself. Over the next few minutes, the intensity of the Silver  
Crystal increased again to its greatest extent. Xarnax laughed.

"I am still here you foolish girl! That Silver Crystal cannot defeat me! I am stronger than  
that crystal!"

Xarnax mocked her again. Serenity thought of what she could do to defeat him.

'Please help me!'

Serenity thought to herself. Was she thinking to the Silver Crystal or were she  
thinking to her friends in Tokyo and also Celestria too? Then the Teleport Gems  
floated in the air and each one began to glow a beautiful brightness. Mercury, Mars,  
Jupiter, Venus, Moon, and the Sun gems all glowed and unlocked another level in  
the Silver Crystal and both Serenity and the Silver Crystal was shining a silver  
light that they could no longer be seen inside the light. Serenity closed her eyes  
and focused on the Silver Crystal. She extended the Silver Crystal in front of her.

"What? That's not possible!"

Xarnax protested. He never thought that the Silver Crystal would emit a beautiful  
brightness. Serenity was now 'one with the Silver Crystal!' And Xarnax's body  
began to break up.

"NOOO!"

Xarnax yelled as the Silver Crystal began to undo his evil.

"No... I must win..."

Xarnax spoke as he completely turned to dust and he was gone. Then the Silver  
Crystal ended its shining and Serenity collapsed to the floor of the ship. The ship  
began to break up! Then Queen Serenity appeared out of nowhere!

"The evil is now gone! This ship is being destroyed. Good job Serenity! Everyone  
at the Rosarian Palace awaits you!"

Queen Serenity spoke to Princess Serenity but, Serenity was unconscious due to  
using the full power of the Silver Crystal. Serenity was re-transformed back into  
her civilian form and her staff returned as a ring on her hand. Serenity, Queen  
Renee, and King William were transported back to the palace. King William held  
Princess Serenity his daughter in his arms. The battle was over. Countess  
Victoria, Princess Sarah, and Celestria came running. They saw Serenity was asleep  
and wouldn't wake by any normal means. This is a story for next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/03/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	32. Sleeping Beauty, Part 6

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 32: "Sleeping Beauty, Part 6"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 32 ****

The news that Queen Renee and King William were still alive spread  
throughout the kingdom like wildfire. King William held Serenity gently  
in his arms. She used the full extent of the Silver Crystal. No other person  
from the Moon Kingdom has ever been successful in using the Silver  
Crystal to it's full extent. Both Serenity and the Silver Crystal shone as  
one. Luna came running and when she saw Usagi she spoke.

"What happened?"

Luna asked in a worried tone. Queen Renee and King William explained  
of what they understood of what had happened.

"I see. What has happened was the 'fullest extent of the Silver Crystal  
and its wielder. There could be consequences when someone like the  
princess using the fullest extent of the Silver Crystal. However, it could  
be minor. We will have to wait and see."

Luna explained. She had never seen the Silver Crystal being used to its  
fullest extent before. They placed Serenity in her chambers. Queen Serenity  
appeared once again.

"Everyone who loves the princess, please know this. Serenity has used the fullest  
extent of the Silver Crystal. Even I don't know what will happen to her. It could be minor  
or major. However, the princess will awaken on her sixteenth birthday when the light  
of the sun shines on her bed and on her face and her true love shall awaken her with  
a kiss of true love. You will find that with Zolton and Xarnax gone that the spell over  
the Teleport Gems will vanish over time and they will be used once again to bring the  
Senshi again to Rosarina. When the time comes, you should send for the Senshi and  
the princess's suitor Mamoru Chiba who is Tuxedo Mask. He can awaken her when the  
time comes. Please remember what I have said. Farewell."

Queen Serenity spoke to them all and she vanished from their sight. Over the  
next few days, Serenity's hair slowly changed from blond to silver. This was  
due to her using the fullest extent of the Silver Crystal. Other than that, they no other  
effects on her.

Each of the members of the Royal Family took turns watching over Serenity while she  
slept peacefully on her bed. The whole kingdom of Rosaria were informed that the princess  
was asleep after what had transpired between her and Xarnax. Then one day Sarah and  
Celestria were watching over her. They spoke to Serenity like she was awake. Athena and Pyra  
sat on their perches nearby.

"Today, I showed Celestria the Rosarian National Gardens and Celestria fell in the water with  
all the koi!"

Sarah spoke to the sleeping Serenity.

"That's not true! I didn't fall in, you shoved me in the water!"

Celestria spoke in a cheerful manner.

"Serenity, you should have been there. The place is really beautiful."

Sarah spoke again to Serenity about the garden's beauty. Over the next two or three  
months, the Countess, Sarah, the queen and king and even Hector watched over  
Serenity. They wanted to make sure she was comfortable. The time of her awakening  
drew near!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 06/03/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	33. Awaken The Sleeping Princess, Part 7

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 33: "Awaken The Sleeping Princess, Part 7"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The finale will be posted on Wednesday June 06, 2018!  
Don't miss it!

**** 33 ****

Serenity had been asleep for quite some time. The others watched  
over her and kept her comfortable and safe. Sarah and Celestria  
spent lots of time with her. Not much had changed Serenity except  
her hair but no one really cared that Serenity's hair turned silver.

Hector went to Japan and picked up Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru,  
Artemis, and also Naru and Umino. Also Motoki and Unazuki were also  
invited to go on the trip to Rosaria. Hector and all of Usagi's friends flew  
on a private jet and they were screened to make sure they wouldn't harm  
any of the royal family. Once cleared they were off to Rosaria. There was  
one stop to refuel and then off to Rosaria. Once in Rosaria, they got off  
the jet plane and they all got in a long limo. Hector personally drove everyone  
to the Rosendorf palace. Once at the entrance the queen and king of Rosaria  
along with the Countess, Sarah, Rachel, and Celestria met all of Usagi's friends.  
The queen and king escorted everyone inside.

"We welcome you all to the Rosarian palace. I bet you wish to see Serenity?  
She is still sleep and has not woken up yet."

Queen Renee explained to them. The whole party was escorted to Serenity's  
chambers. Ami and the others saw first hand Serenity's new appearnace. Her  
silver hair. They were amazed how beautiful she looked.

"How long has she been asleep?"

Ami asked in a curious tone.

"Quite a few months now. We were told she will awaken when the sunlight shines  
upon her on her sixteenth birthday and her true love will awaken her by love's kiss."

Queen Renee gave an explanation on how Serenity will awaken. Mamoru was given  
some time alone with Serenity. The queen and king was told that Mamoru was the  
boyfriend of Usagi and he had helped her and protected her in all her troubles.

The night before Usagi's sixteenth birthday, all of Usagi's friends were treated to  
a royal banquet. Pyra and Athena flew into the banquet and when Usagi's friends  
saw the two birds they were really amazed by the size of the birds.  
The following morning, everyone woke up early and went into Serenity's chamber.  
The watched the sunlight as it made its way to Serenity's bed and when it shone  
on Serenity's face, Mamoru knew it was time to awaken 'his' princess.

"Princess," he started and he continued, "time to awaken! You have friends who have  
traveled far to see you!"

Mamoru told the sleeping princess and he leaned on her bed and kissed her on the lips.  
They all watched as like magic, Serenity's eyes slowly opened to see Mamoru in front  
of her. Serenity made a soft smile as she realized who had woken her up.

"Mamo-Chan, I dreamed that you would wake me up..."

Serenity spoke to Mamoru. Serenity kept dreaming that Mamoru would awaken her on  
her birthday. Mamoru helped Serenity from the bed. Serenity hadn't noticed her  
hair yet. Serenity noticed all her friends had come to see her.

"Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, Umino, Motoki, Unazuki, and Artemis. I am  
very happy you are here!"

Serenity spoke as had seen all her friends. Then Serenity finally noticed her hair.  
She was surprised by the color of her hair. She thought back what had caused  
her hair to changed and she realized what had caused it. Ami explained to Serenity  
what had happened to her when she used the Silver Crystal and then Serenity  
understood what had taken place on Zolton's space ship.

"Everyone, I would like a moment with the queen and king, my parents. We will  
be down in a moment."

Serenity requested and everyone else went down stairs except Pyra, Athena, Luna,  
and Artemis.

"Are you alright my dear?"

Queen Renee asked Serenity in a curious tone.

"Yes," Serenity started and then she continued, "with both you back here, I want  
to express to you my willingness to learn everything needed to take over the  
kingdom. However, for now I would like to get to know you two better first."

Serenity explained that she was willing to learn more from them and they both  
smiled.

"Serenity, for now, don't worry about the kingdom. You are here again and you  
have Athena and Luna as companions. We have been told that you, Sarah, and  
Victoria has gotten real close. I am very happy about that."

King William spoke to Serenity. Serenity hugged them both and then they all  
went down stairs to the fireside room.

A few days later, it was determined that Serenity would ascend the throne of  
Rosaria although she wasn't married yet and there was no law on the books  
saying that she had to get married at the current time. Serenity would ascend  
the throne as soon as it was announced and her coronation would take place  
in the fall, in September of the same year. It would be a glorious time when Rosaria  
would have the youngest and most beautiful queen ever!

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINALE...

This chapter was completed on: 06/04/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


	34. A Glorious Crowning, Part 8

A Royal Engagement: From Pauper To Princess

Chapter 34: "A Glorious Crowning, Part 8"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The finale! Also a sequel has been planned! Enjoy!

**** 34 ****

The ascension of Serenity as queen of Rosaria was scheduled for July  
5th and her coronation was scheduled for September 28th. The kingdom  
was all the buzz about Serenity becoming queen. The day came for Serenity's  
ascension and Serenity wore the expensive gown that she was given by Maggie.  
The dress was pink and white and Serenity's hair seemed to blend in with the colors  
of her gown. Her slippers were made of glass and were pink. On her chest was her  
Rosendorf Family Heirloom that she was given and was now a necklace. The chain  
was pure silver with diamonds on it.

Serenity, Queen Renee, King William, the whole Rosendorf family, and all of Serenity's  
friends were escorted to the Rosarian Administrative headquarters where Serenity  
would become queen. Once there, Serenity was briefed on what would happen during  
her ascension to the throne. She was told that this is just the ceremony for her to  
becoming queen and she would be crowned queen. Prime Minister Henry Williamson  
welcomed her.

"Good morning your highness princess Serenity, Queen Renee, and King William.  
This will be a day long remembered. Today, you will be queen. I bet you are nervous."

Prime Minister greeted Princess Serenity and her parents. She was asked if she was  
nervous. If she was nervous, she wouldn't show it.

"Good morning Mr. Williamson, I am just fine. I am not nervous."

Serenity answered him and Mr. Williamson smiled her and bowed. They brought  
the highest judge in the land of Rosaria. Her name was Leah. Leah approached  
princess Serenity and spoke to her.

"At twelve noon, you will be sworn in as queen of Rosaria and at that time, your  
parents will be Duke and Duchess of Rosedain and you my dear will be queen  
Serenity II. You will be the youngest woman ever to become queen of this fine  
land. Mister Prime Minister Henry Williamson will bring the old Rosarian Rose,  
an heirloom of the Kingdom of Rosaria that is claimed to belong to the first  
Monarch of Rosaria way back when the country was first unified. It was dipped  
in liquid gold and has been in the possession of the kingdom of Rosaria. That  
Golden Rose where you will place your right hand on the rose and you will  
raise your left hand and take the following oath as queen:

'I Serenity Renee Rosendorf, do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of  
Queen of Rosaria, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the  
Constitution of the Kingdom of Rosaria, to do Justice and Rule Wisely in all matters of the  
Kingdom until death do I part or I am unfit to rule. So help me God.'

That is the oath of the office of the king or queen of Rosaria. I hope you approve of it?"

Leah explained to Princess Serenity and she was amazed by the size of the oath of  
office.

"Wow, that's a lot of words in that oath."

Serenity spoke in a surprised tone of her voice.

"Indeed, the king or queen of Rosaria is a big thing here and everyone will rely on  
your wisdom and judgement in all matters. I know you will do well."

Leah explained that the oath of office of the Monarch of Rosaria was a big thing.

Twelve noon came and the swear in ceremony was covered live on television.  
Henry Williamson stood next to Leah. She was the highest judge of the land.  
She was a middle aged woman who had been supreme judge for five years  
and was appointed by Queen Renee II herself. She handed the Golden Rose  
to the Prime Minister and she spoke to Princess Serenity.

"Princess Serenity, could you please place your right hand on the Golden  
Rose and raise your left hand?"

Leah asked and Princess Serenity did as instructed. Henry Williamson held the  
Golden Rose and Leah spoke again.

"I Serenity Renee Rosendorf..."

Leah started and Princess Serenity repeated what she had said and Leah continued.

"do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute..."

Leah continued once again and Princess Serenity repeated once again what Leah had  
said.

"the Office of Queen of Rosaria."

Once again Leah repeated and Princess Serenity followed Leah's lead and repeated  
what Leah had spoken.

"and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the  
Kingdom of Rosaria..."

Leah continued and Princess Serenity repeated what Leah had said.

"to do Justice and Rule Wisely in all matters of the Kingdom until death do I part or I am  
unfit to rule..."

Leah continued and Princess Serenity repeated once again.

"So help me God."

Leah spoken once again as she concluded the oath.

"So help me God!"

Princess Serenity finished the oath and Leah shook Princess Serenity's hand  
and spoke to the new monarch.

"Congratulations your majesty!" Leah spoke to Queen Serenity II and then spoken  
to the crowd, "Today Rosaria has a new queen! May I present to you, her majesty  
Queen Serenity II!"

Leah spoke to Queen Serenity II and then spoken to the crowd. The crowd cheered.  
Serenity felt a little strange. She never been a queen before. But she thought it would  
be a good experience for her. Queen Serenity II gave a small speech that was prepared  
for her. Henry Williamson bowed to the new queen and then spoke.

"Your majesty, I have selected a secretary that will help you in all matters of the kingdom.  
She will meet you after your coronation."

Henry Williamson had told her.

"Thank you mister Prime Minister."

The queen thanked him. Time had passed and it was time for the coronation. The  
queen and all the royal family had all practiced the coronation. Then the day of the  
Coronation came and the procession started with Serenity II in a stagecoach where  
it headed to the Rosarian Administrative Headquarters where she would be crowned  
queen of Rosaria. Then they arrived and got out of the stagecoach and made their  
way inside. Inside, the Archbishop of the Rosarian Church was waiting. The queen made  
her way inside the building to the place where she would be crowned. There was  
a chair covered with gold that had golden roses all over it. The Archbishop motioned for  
her to sit. Before she sat, they placed a heavy red coat that had wool on the inside.  
This royal robe was only given to a monarch after he or she became king or queen.  
Serenity never felt anything so soft and heavy at the same time.

The Archbishop handed her a Golden Orb that had a small golden rose on top. Serenity  
took it and held it in her right hand. The Archbishop spoke.

"Your majesty, Queen Serenity, welcome to your coronation. This will be a day  
you will remember. I pray that you will have grace, judgement and wisdom for  
the days, months, and wisdom to come."

The Archbishop told her and Serenity acknowledged him. Time passed and the Archbishop  
handed her the Golden Scepter had a golden rose entwined all over it. Serenity took  
the scepter and held it in her left hand. The Archbishop spoke again.

"Your majesty, this Golden Scepter has been in the royal kingdom of Rosaria since the  
first king ruled here. May you live a long time and rule wisely."

The Archbishop spoke again and Serenity acknowledged him again but remained silent.  
Then the Archbishop took the Rosarian Royal Crown. The Crown was very heavy and  
weighed at least five pounds. It had gems and jewels all over it. Whenever a new monarch  
was to be crowned, the previous monarchs would place jewels representing them. On this  
day, Serenity decided against having her hair up in Odangos so she could wear the royal  
crown. The Archbishop then carried the crown in his hands and brought it down to Serenity's  
head. The queen was officially crowned. He spoke again.

"Your majesty, Queen Serenity II, may your reign be long and prosperous from this day forward."

The Archbishop told her and as before, Serenity remained silent. The ceremony was complete.  
Then Serenity's mother and father joined her on either side of the throne and official picture was  
taken for the occasion. Nearby stood Celestria, Countess Victoria, Princess Sarah and all her siblings,  
Hector, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Naru, Umino, and also the two birds Pyra and  
Athena. It was a new beginning for the Kingdom of Rosaria.

The next day, the queen met her new secretary. Her name was Leanne.

"Greetings, your majesty! My name is Leanne! I am your personal secretary! I will help you with all  
your business related dealings with you being queen."

Leanne told her. Leanne curtsied to the queen and the queen spoke.

"Glad to meet you Leanne. You will do fine I am sure. Don't you think so Athena?"

Queen Serenity answered Leanne and then turned to Athena which sat nearby and  
Athena made a screech of approval.

"Thank you your majesty."

Leanne thanked her. Leanne had shoulder length hair that was brown. She had blue  
eyes. She stood about five feet three inches tall. She wore a white blouse with a pink  
suit jacket and a matching pink skirt with pink high heeled shoes. Leanne was around  
the age of twenty five and was very bright person.

A few days later, Hector escorted Queen Serenity II and Celestria to the Rosarian Administrative  
Headquarters which new enemies appeared and cut off their way to the Rosarian Administrative  
Headquarters. The queen and Celestria stepped out of the limo and transformed into Sailor Moon  
and Sailor Sun. Pyra and Athena also transformed into Battle Phoenix and Battle Falcon. Sailor  
Moon spoke.

"Time to call the troops! Sailor Senshi Assemble!"

Sailor Moon yelled releasing the gems to the edge of her fingers and the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo  
Mask appeared to battle these new enemies, however, this is a story for another time!

THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES!

TO BE CONTINUED IN...

A ROYAL ENGAGEMENT 2!

This chapter was completed on: 06/06/2018

This fanfiction is purely is a work of fiction. Sailor Moon belongs to it's  
proper copyright holders. All other characters and places belong to me. Comment and  
follow. Thanks.


End file.
